Kiss And Cry
by Helody
Summary: Roxas ne savait pas a quel point cette rencontre allait changer sa vie. Mais, pourquoi atil l'impression de le connaître? Akuroku. Léger RikuSora. Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, passez votre chemin.
1. Rencontre

**Coucou! XD Voici ma première fic sur Kingdom Hearts! Bref, c'est sur mon couple préféré, c'est a dire, Akuroku. L'histoire commence avant le prologue avec Roxas, et aura un lien avec l'histoire originale, même s'il y aura des différences! Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer : Tout le monde sait que je n'aurais jamais les persos de Kingdom Hearts hein. **

**------**

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre.

------

Roxas était assis sur le clocher de la cité du crépuscule. Il était rare qu'il ne demande pas a ses amis de l'accompagner, mais il avait besoin de solitude quelque fois. Surtout qu'en ce moment, il était souvent dans la lune et rêvait de choses étranges, concernant un certain garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux d'un bleu pur.. Comme les siens.

Il secoua la tête et mordit durement dans sa glace, qui lui glaça les dents. Quel idiot, il aurait pu mordre un bout plus petit, parce que là, ses dents commençaient a devenir congelées. Il fit une grimace puis avala finalement le bout de glace. Ce serrait malheureux de mourir a cause d'une glace tout de même, non? - même si c'est impossible de mourir a cause d'une glace, a part si, comme Hayner, en manger des tonnes, cas qui marche aussi pour ce cher Pence, dont l'activité favorite

est manger, manger, et encore manger.

" Moi aussi j'aime cet endroit. "

Le blond leva la tête vers un jeune homme qui devait au moins avoir trois ans de plus que lui, aux cheveux orangés, presque rouge, d'une vive couleur, et qui possédait les yeux les plus beaux qu'il n'avait jamais vu : d'un vert émeraude éblouissant. Il avait aussi de petits tatouages sur ses joues, des sortes de traits. Comment un type comme lui pouvait connaître son endroit préféré, hum?

" C'est ici que le coucher de soleil est le plus beau. "

Roxas acquiesça. C'était vrai, il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour contempler le coucher de soleil, glace a l'eau de mer à la main. L'inconnu s'asseyait près de Roxas.

Le blond ne savait pas trop quoi dire. En fait, une incroyable sensation de déjà vu lui traversa l'esprit un instant.

" On se connait? "

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il réussi a dire. Évidemment, la réponse allait être non, c'était d'une logique implacable, mais pourtant, Roxas espérait entendre un oui. Va savoir pourquoi.

" Je ne pense pas non. Je m'appelle Axel. ", dit le roux avec un sourire chaleureux.

Le blond lui renvoya son sourire.

" Roxas. Tu es nouveau ici? ", dit le blond, en levant un sourcil.

Le roux passa une main dans ses cheveux " On peut dire ça comme ça. "

Roxas ayant fini sa glace, envoya le bâton de la glace en question avec force. Simple jeu. Le roux sorti de sa poche un paquet de cigarette, qu'il tendit a Roxas.

" Je ne fume pas. "

Axel eu un petit sourire, puis sortit une cigarette du paquet, qu'il alluma avec un briquet, la porta à sa bouche, puis rejeta une longue bouffée de fumée. Roxas toussa.

" Désolé! ", dit le roux en se grattant la nuque " Je ne savais pas que tu ne supportais pas la cigarette. "

Le blond lui lança un petit regard noir " C'est mal de fumer. Ça tue, et ça empêche les autres de respirer tranquillement. "

Axel ria. Il s'en fichait bien de mourir. Complètement. Ça lui étais égal, mais pas la peine de le dire au blond. Pas maintenant en tout cas, il devait le connaître un peu plus, bien que Roxas était convaincu de l'avoir déjà vu voir même, déjà parler.

Mais c'était stupide comme idée, il le savait, mais pourtant, elle lui plaisait.

Soudain, Roxas se rappela qu'il était censé aller au repaire. Bon sang, comment avait-il pu oublier ça !?

" Il est quelle heure? ", demanda le blond, légèrement gêné, car il avait peur qu'Axel croit qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, partir loin, loin d'ici pour ne plus revoir le rouquin.

" 21h32, et quelque secondes, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit utile. "

Roxas ouvrit grand les yeux. Zut, il était en retard de trente-deux minutes! Comment allait réagir Hayner, Pence et Olette? Mal, évidemment. Surtout Hayner, qui n'aimait pas trop attendre, voir même, pas du tout.

" Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller! Je suis vraiment mais vraiment... "

Il fut coupé par la voix d'Axel.

" C'est pas grave, je comprends tu sais. J'espère qu'on se reverra. Un jour peut-être. "

Roxas fut incapable de lui avouer qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, le revoir, alors il se contenta de sourire tout en se levant. Maintenant, mission : courir le plus vite possible et trouver l'excuse la plus plausible pour expliquer la raison de son retard. Ça allait être dur, mais il allait y arriver. Il en était sur.

Alors il couru comme jamais jusqu'au moment ou il tomba sur.. Seifer.

" Et bien, on est bien pressé aujourd'hui! Pas le temps pour un petit combat? "

Roxas s'arrêta de courir et soupira longuement. Seifer était le..comment dire... le chef junior de la ville. Celui qui faisait attention a la discipline de cette ville. Et chaque nouveau de la Cité du Crépuscule devait subir un petit traitement de force. Pour voir, comme ça. Alors Axel allait sûrement y passer. Roxas se promit de rester dans les parages, au cas où.

" J'ai autre chose a faire. "

Seifer s'approcha de Roxas tout en ayant un sourire qui en disait long sur ses futures intentions, a savoir, lancer quelque chose qui blesserait Roxas. En fait, il s'amusait bien avec Roxas. Prendre des photos de ses défaites était son passe temps favoris, même si le blondinet avait réussi a gagner plusieurs fois contre celui-ci, Seifer n'en restait pas moins un adversaire de taille.

" Tu t'es enfin trouvé une petite amie Roxas, et tu aurais rendez vous avec elle? Nan, j'oubliais, le jour ou tu te trouveras une fille n'est pas encore venu! "

Roxas fronça des sourcils et lança le regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait avoir. Bon, c'est vrai, il n'avait jamais été très attiré par les filles, même s'il était sorti pendant un temps avec Olette, cela n'avait pas été une réussite, puisqu'ils n'étaient restés qu'une semaine ensemble. En clair, ça n'avait servi qu'a lui apprendre comment embrasser. C'était toujours utile d'un côté.

Il avait autre chose à faire que de se battre contre Seifer, alors il continua de courir jusqu'a repaire tandis que Seifer lui lançait " Trouillard! " au loin, mais Roxas s'en fichait complètement.

Arrivé au repaire, Roxas entra doucement avant d'entendre un " Ça fait depuis plus d'une trentaine de minute qu'on t'attends, qu'est ce que tu foutais !? "

Roxas se gratta la nuque. Vite, une excuse, vite! Mais rien ne lui venait.

" Et bien euuuh... "

Olette croisa les bras, et Roxas ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'était vraiment pas doué du tout, du tout, du tout.

Hayner se leva de l'endroit ou il était et atterri en douceur au sol, en avançant vers Roxas, bras croisé également.

" Pfeuh, maintenant c'est trop tard pour aller a la plage, on peut plus prendre le train, c'est plus gratuit! "

En effet, après 21h30, le train devenait payant, et comme ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient loin d'avoir beaucoup de munnies pour se permettre de payer le train.

Pence lui, finit sa glace, et lança calmement.

" C'est bon, c'est pas grave, on ira demain! "

Hayner soupira. Pence était idiot ou le faisait exprès?

" Demain, on doit aller au bahut. ", rétorqua-t-il en faisant un geste de la main, l'air excédé. Il commençait a penser que les glaces ne l'arrangeait pas.

" Ça nous empêche pas d'y aller après tout. ", lança Olette avec un petit sourire. En plus, cela les détendrais. C'était bientôt la fin du troisième trimestre de toute façon, mais ils attendaient avec impatience les grandes vacances, pour aller a la plage comme ils le voulaient, se manger des tonnes de glaces, et pour Roxas, se manger l'une de ses pastèques délicieuse dont le prix étaient deux fois plus élevée qu'un aller-retour en train - d'ailleurs, il se demandait bien pourquoi.

Hayner mis la main sur l'épaule de Roxas, et eu un petit sourire.

" Bon, ça va pour cette fois, mais si tu refais encore ça.. "

Roxas ria de bon coeur. Le "mais si tu me refais encore ça" voulait tout dire, en clair, que, la prochaine fois, Hayner n'aurait aucune limite pour vraiment l'engueuler cette fois. Et quand Hayner était énervé, c'était pour de bon.

" Bon, je vais vous expliquer, okay? "

Ses amis, acquiescèrent d'un signe de main, avant de s'asseoir a leur place habituelle. L'adolescent s'asseya sur son fauteuil préféré - normal, il n'y en avait qu'un dans toute la pièce.

" Et bien, je suis allé sur le clocher de la cité du crépuscule et.. "

" Sans nous !? ", s'écria soudainement Hayner. Roxas savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas que Roxas fasse son solitaire, mais il était bien obligé de lui avouer! De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, vu les excuses nulles qu'il lui sortait, même la personne la plus idiote et naïve du monde ne le croirait pas.

" Et j'ai rencontré un nouveau de la Cité. Un type nommé Axel. Sympa d'ailleurs. ", s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire, avant de baisser la tête précipitamment, tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil, a la tête que faisait Hayner. Le genre de tête qu'on peut traduire par " il n'a pas intérêt de me remplacer! ".

" T'as l'air bien content de l'avoir rencontré en tout cas! "

" Je... " Le blondinet ne su quoi dire, car, c'était vrai, il était plutôt content de l'avoir rencontré , même s'il le connaissait à peine pour le moment.

La plus censée du groupe, calma les ardeurs de ce cher Hayner en mettant son doigt sur la bouche, comme pour lui dire "chut", ce qu'il fit au final. Il savait bien que Olette n'avait jamais aimé les disputes, qu'elle trouvait vides de sens, donc pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

" Donc on fait quoi maintenant? "

_" Donc on fait quoi maintenant?  
" Ce que tu veux Axel, ce que tu veux. "_

_" J'ai ma petite idée... "_

" Hey oh, Roxas? " Hayner agitait sa main comme un fou devant Roxas, pour le réveiller de on ne sait quel sommeil. Ou rêve. Ou vision. Il ne savait pas du tout en fait.

Tout ce que Roxas savait, c'est que c'était Axel et lui, et qu'ils étaient habillés avec un long manteau noir, dans une chambre d'un blanc tellement pur que ça lui en ferait mal aux yeux. Son imagination devait lui jouer des tours, peut-être était-il fatigué.

" Je.. je vais rentrer! A demain ", dit-il tout en se levant précipitamment, sous le regard interloqué de ses amis. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de partir comme un voleur sans raison apparentes, mais ils préférèrent se taire. Roxas n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, il valait mieux qu'il rentre chez lui et qu'il se repose.

Il marcha donc dans les rues de la Cité du Crépuscule jusqu'a chez lui, en traînant des pieds. Arrivé chez lui, il remarqua que sa mère n'était toujours pas rentré du travail. Il se demandait ce qu'elle fichait d'ailleurs. Tous les soirs, elle rentrait de plus en plus tard. L'idée qu'elle ai un nouveau petit ami pour remplacer son père lui paru tout a fait plausible, elle était divorcé de toute façon, et puis, Roxas ne se souvenait même pas de son père - ils avaient divorcés quand celui-ci était encore en couches-culottes.

Sa mère s'était donc occupée entièrement de son éducation, et autant dire qu'elle avait plutôt bien réussi.

Il monta les escaliers deux à deux jusqu'a arriver dans sa chambre, où il s'écroula sur son lit. La déco de sa chambre était essentiellement constitué de lune et d'étoiles, voir même de soleil a certains endroits. Autant dire qu'il adorait tout ce qui venait du ciel et produisait une jolie lumière.

Le blond se leva puis alla chercher son pyjama dans son armoire. Il hésita longuement entre son pyjama noir et blanc, comme un damier - autant dire qu'il adorait ça : sa veste en avait, son bracelet aussi, et même la plupart de ses fringues - et un pyjama plutôt simple, avec des sortes d'étoiles près des manches. Finalement, il choisit le premier, et se mis sous sa couette, et s'endormit tranquillement, d'un sommeil bercé de rêves, toujours aussi douloureux.

Roxas se réveilla en sueur, la respiration saccadée, quelques mèches de son front devant les yeux. Ils les retira, puis s'allongea sur le dos. Que signifiait ces rêves? Et... Qui était ce garçon? Il le voyait constamment, il accompagnait ses nuits à chaque instant. Roxas avait beau essayer de penser à autre chose, ses rêves revenaient sans cesse. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où il avait dormi paisiblement. Une éternité, probablement.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air somnolent, jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Le ciel était noir, rempli de petits points lumineux, de superbes étoiles. Roxas avait toujours adoré les étoiles. Elles émettaient une lumière qui lui était incroyablement rassurante, dont il ne se lassait pas de contempler, d'admirer...

Mais il n'était que trois heures du matin, qu'allait-il faire à présent? Après un rêve comme celui-ci, il n'avait aucune envie de se rendormir. L'adolescent n'aura dormi que 5 heures, mais tant pis. Même s'il avait cours le lendemain, au pire, il dormirait pendant le cours de maths, le cour qu'il détestait le plus.

Il se leva, et marcha, d'un pas nonchalant, a travers le salon, puis arriva dans la cuisine.

La maison était incroyablement silencieuse. On pourrait penser que ce n'était juste parce que ses parents dormaient, mais non. Son père? Il ne l'avait a peine connu de toute façons. A croire qu'il n'avait fait que rendre sa mère enceinte et partir comme il était venu. Sa mère? C'était une femme douce, gentille, mais avec un travail difficile. De ce fait, elle n'était pratiquement jamais là mais Roxas s'y était habitué, bien qu'il se sentait incroyablement seul dès fois - Hayner, Pence et Olette y remédiant en lui faisant des visites "surprises".

Le blondinet se servi un verre de jus d'orange, et le bus d'un coup sec, le liquide a la fois sucré et acide passant dans sa gorge. Mais le jus d'orange avait soudain un goût extrêmement acide. Plus qu'acide même. Il s'effondra contre le sol de la cuisine dans un grand fracas, brisant son verre, mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Il était seul.

_" Tu crois que je te laisserais partir sans rien dire !? "_

_" Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre... "_

_" Mais Roxas, réfléchi! Ça ne sers a rien de partir ! Cela ne changera pas ton destin! "_

_" Crois tu vraiment que j'en ai un? "_

_" Tu n'es pas surnommé la clef du destin pour rien tu sais. "_

_" Je ne suis qu'un outil. Un stupide outil. Je ne vais pas continuer a les détruire juste pour créer ce foutu royaume. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là... "_

_Silence._

_" Pour moi? "_

_Un rire._

_" Idiot. "_

_" C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes "_

_" Qui t'a dis que je t'aimais? "_

_" Mon coeur "_

_" Tu n'en a pas. Et de toute façon, je ne t'aime pas. "_

_" Ah, vraiment...? "_

_Un rapprochement_

_" Ax... "_

_" Tu ne peux pas le nier, même si tu ne me détestes, tu as besoin de moi. "_

_" Je n'ai besoin de personne. "_

_Un baiser._

_" A.. arrête... "_

_" Tu aimes quand je t'embrasse, quand je te touches...Chacun de mes touchers te fait frissonner. "_

_" Arrête!! "_

_Un pas en arrière.  
_

_" Je vais partir tu comprends !? Je vais partir!!! Et je ne te reverrai jamais, jamais, jamais!! "_

_Des bras enlaçant sa taille._

_" Je..je... "_

_" Chut... "_

_Des larmes tombant sur son épaule_

_Un baiser... désespéré..._

L'adolescent se leva doucement. Sa tête lui tournait, il essayait de comprendre ces phrases... Il n'avait rien vu. Juste entendu, et sentit, des mots, des phrases, des sensations. Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête.

Axel !? Et.. pourquoi diable l'avait-il embrassé !?

Il s'essuya la bouche d'un geste légèrement dégoûté.

" Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Un rêve. Rien de plus. Axel ne m'a pas embrassé, et ne m'embrassera jamais. "

Il essaya de donner de l'assurance à sa voix. Tentative raté. Le blond soupira longuement, jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre...

Tiens, il faisait... jour? Mais combien de temps était il resté sur le sol froid de la cuisine !? Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas cours ce matin - les professeurs corrigeant les examens des élèves ayant un an de plus que Roxas.

Non, vraiment il fallait que tout ça s'arrête! Imaginons qu'il tombe dans les pommes quand il va sur le clocher du crépuscule... il ferrait une très belle chute. Belle, et fatale.

Il aurait bien voulu en parler, mais a qui? Qui pourrait comprendre ces rêves? Et surtout, qui le croirait? On le prendrais pour un fou, et, au final, il finirait dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Joyeux.

Finalement, quelqu'un vint sonner a sa porte. Il reconnu la manière d'appuyer sur la sonnette, qui était typique à Olette - deux p'tits coups secs.

" J'arrive, j'arrive.. " lança-t-il, en bougonnant, tout en ouvrant la porte.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Une jeune fille au cheveux bruns, ondulés au pointes, se tenait devant la porte, de beaux yeux verts s'encrant dans ceux de Roxas. Troublé par ce regard insistant, il tourna la tête et la laissa entrer.

" Tu n'es toujours pas préparé? " lança-t-elle, avec un étonnement non dissimulé. Elle se mis une main dans les cheveux, qu'elle secoua d'un petit geste.

" Désolé... Je me suis évanoui dans la cuisine. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. J'ai juste bu du jus d'orange... "

" Peut-être que celui-ci était empoisonné " dit-elle en riant. Décidemment, Olette ne changerais jamais. Comme si le jus d'orange qu'il venait d'acheter avant-hier pouvait être empoisonné.

" Bon, je vais me préparer. Fait comme chez toi pendant ce temps là. " lança-t-il en baillant jusqu'a s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Décidemment, cette journée l'exaspérait, et pourtant, il le savait, au fond de lui, que cela ne faisait que commencer.

Le blondinet n'avait même pas pris la peine de régler sa douche. Ce fut donc une eau très chaude, presque brûlante, qui détendit ses muscles et lui fit le plus grand bien. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur de la douche, et fut donc assis, et enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes.

Les évènements de ces derniers temps étaient vraiment très étranges...

Le pauvre ne savait même plus où il en était. Peut-être devenait-il fou.

Ou peut-être qu'a force de réfléchir là dessus, il allait le devenir.

Mais un cri explosa la bulle qui s'était formé autour de lui quelques minutes.

" Roxas, ça fait une demi-heure que tu es dans la douche!! Dépêche toi! "

" Minute... " L'eau s'arrêta de couler, il pris une serviette et se sécha rapidement, puis l'enroula autour de sa taille. L'adolescent se brossa les dents en quatrième vitesse, et enfin, se peigne rapidement les cheveux, tout en se mettant du gel afin de faire sa coupe habituelle.

Il passa par le salon, pis alla dans sa chambre, et s'habilla avec les premiers vêtements qu'il avait dans son armoire. Le blondinet avait autre chose a faire que de soucier de son look - qui restait tout de même bien, pressé ou pas.

" Bon, je t'attends au repaire Roxas, d'accord? " lança une voix derrière la porte.

" Ouais ouais. Abandonne moi " dit-il d'un air dramatique, comme s'il avait perdu toute sa famille en une seconde.

Le jeune garçon se regarda dans la glace. Hum, pas mal.

Il portait un sweat-shirt noir sans manches, un bracelet qui ressemblait a une sorte de damier, en noir et en blanc, un jean gris foncé, qui lui moulait parfaitement les fesses et les hanches sans pour autant mouler ses jambes. En clair, cela lui allait très bien et c'était son look habituel, qu'il aimait tout particulièrement - normal, c'était le sien.

Il sortit donc de chez lui tranquillement, tout en refermant la porte et en mettant les clés dans sa poche, puis se dirigea vers le repaire.

**Voilà, le prologue est terminé! Ca vous donne un petit avant-gout de la suite! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas a poster des reviews pour dire votre avis, j'y répondrais avec joie! Bisous!**


	2. Conaissance

**Rebonjour, c'est encore et toujours moi! Voici bel et bien le chapitre un, le chapitre précédent étant surtout un prologue. J'ai été obligée de créer un OC ( personnage inventé par mes soins ) car elle serra utile à certains moments de l'histoire mais vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard. Ne vous inquiétez pas, pas de Mary Sue en vue XD**

**Sinon, certains endroits ont été rajoutés à la Cité. Je suis sure qu'en vrai il y en a ( sinon on peut se demander où habite Roxas lol ) mais qu'on ne les as pas vu, donc ce ne sont que des inventions, qui n'existent peut-être pas vraiment, mais bon, j'étais obligée, fallait bien le lycée et les restaus! XD Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je remercie mes reviewers, et mes lecteurs. Bonne lecture!**

** Disclaimer : " Drinking milk will not make a naked fair-haired boy magically appear in your kitchen ". En clair, j'aurais beau faire c'que je veux, j'les aurais jamais. Triste vie XD**

** PS : Un chapitre publié le jour de Noël, c'est pas beau ça? En tout cas, je souhaite un joyeux Noël a tous!  
**

------

Chapitre 2 : Connaissance

------

Arrivé au repaire, il vit que ses amis s'étaient lancés dans une grande discussion, dont il ignorait le sujet. N'osant pas les déranger, le blondinet s'assit tranquillement sur son fauteuil.

" Nan, ce café est vraiment nul! En plus, il y a plein de fumeurs! "

En entendant les paroles d'Hayner, il ne put s'empêcher de penser a Axel. Il secoua la tête vivement, comme si ses pensées allaient s'en échapper. Décidemment, il ne pensais qu'à Axel depuis un certain moment.

" Oh Roxas, tu es là depuis combien de temps? ", lança Olette, extrêmement gênée.

Roxas sourit malgré tout, bien qu'on l'ai remarquer une demi-heure après qu'il soit rentré.

" Trente minutes et des poussières. ", marmonna celui-ci.

" Désolé. " furent les paroles que lancèrent ses trois amis en même temps. Roxas n'étant pas rancunier, il accepta les excuses avec joie.

" Bon, il est 11h. Nous avons cours a 13h45, ça nous laisse beaucoup de temps libre! ", dit Olette avec un grand sourire. Oui, parce que, le jeudi était le jour où ils commençaient plus tard.

" L'idée d'aller manger dans un restau' pas cher te tente aussi Roxas, n'est ce pas? " Roxas hocha la tête, comme pour donner son accord. Qui refuserait un bon restaurant de la Cité du Crépuscule? Il y avait une place ou les cafés et restaurant en tout genres affluaient, allant du prix le plus astronomique au prix le plus abordable. Évidemment, les adolescents n'allaient pas aller dans un restaurant 4 étoiles - bien qu'ils auraient voulu, soit dit en passant.

" Oui, mais après, on fait quoi jusqu'a 13h45? On va pas mettre des heures a manger je pense... ", dit Roxas d'une voix peu assuré. Le blond avait toujours été plus ou moins timide.

S'en suivit un long silence dans la pièce. A vrai dire, la Cité du Crépuscule regorgeait d'endroit intéressant, et n'en choisir qu'un était parfois difficile. De plus, certains magasins étaient fermés vers midi.

" On va dans la maison haaaaantéééé! "

Ce fut Pence qui sorti cela avec une voix qui se voulait terrifiante, mais qui était finalement, bien loin de l'être. Personne n'avait vraiment osé entrer la dedans, et de toute, le portail était fermé. Beaucoup de rumeur circulait la dessus, dont même une ou il y aurait une fille qui apparaîtrait a la fenêtre quelques fois. Une fille blonde.

Roxas étant d'une nature très curieuse, était déjà resté longuement devant le manoir juste pour apercevoir la jeune fille, mais il ne l'a évidemment jamais aperçue. Il prenait les choses trop a coeur.

Olette fronça les sourcils. La fille au cheveux châtains n'aimait pas cette endroit, elle trouvait ça...

" Trop lugubre. "

Hayner soupira. Puisque aucun de ses amis n'avait une idée, c'était donc a lui d'en proposer une.

" On a qu'a aller dans les magasins de la grande rue! "

Le blond resta perplexe. Qui disait magasins de la grande rue, disait magasins ou Olette voudrait _forcément_aller, surtout les magasins de jouet. Pour prendre une peluche par exemple. Roxas se dit que traîner une fille en sortie était pire qu'un supplice.

Olette elle, sautillait dans la pièce, l'air extrêmement heureuse. Elle allait pouvoir énerver les garçons, qui, par pure gentillesse et courtoisie, lui laisseront faire ce qu'elle désire.

" On doit absolument aller dans le nouveau magasin qui vient d'ouvrir! J'y suis passée en vitesse, et j'ai vu des fringues super! "

" C'est un magasin pour mec Olette, pas pour fille comme toi! ", lança Pence, exaspérée.

" Je parlait pour vous, bande d'idiots! ", cria presque celle-ci. Il arrivait a Olette d'être parfois assez impulsive.

" Pfeuh, c'est pour les tapettes ce magasin! ". Hayner secoua la main comme pour dire "j'irais-jamais-là-dedans"

Roxas ouvrit de grands yeux.

" Hey, j'te remercie! " Alors celle là, c'était la meilleure! C'était dans ce genre de magasin qu'il trouvais ses vêtements et accessoires. A l'air interloqué d'Hayner, il rajouta : " J'ai acheté mon sweat dans le magasin en question. "

Hayner faillit s'étrangler. Oh la gaffe.

Finalement, il siffla comme pour faire son innocent. Ce qu'il n'était pas et ne serrait probablement jamais.

" Donc, selon toi, je suis une... quoi déjà? Ah oui, une tapette! "

L'adolescent habillé en "militaire" se gratta la nuque. " Bah d'un côté t'es pas très attiré par les filles alors... "

" C'est pas ton problème!! " Il était rare que Roxas s'énerve, mais là, s'en était trop. Merde a la fin, c'était sa vie privée! C'était pas marqué "gay" sur son front en plus!

Le regard de Roxas pris soudainement une lueur plus sombre. Le blond avait toujours détestait qu'on le critique là dessus parce que d'un côté.. ça lui faisait un peu peur. Était-il normal? Tout garçon normalement constitué s'intéressait au moins _un peu _au filles et aux relations qu'on peut avoir avec celles-ci. Pas Roxas. Cependant, il n'a jamais été attiré par un homme, donc cela le rassurait.

_" Axel, je n'ai aucune envie d'entretenir je ne sais quelle relation avec toi. D'ailleurs je ne m'intéresse pas aux hommes. "_

_" Tu ne peux pas t'intéresser a une fille puisque, y'a que Larxene dans toute l'organisation réunie. "_

_Roxas fit la moue, mais ne perdit pas son regard froid. Un regard que le roux connaissait par coeur a présent._

_" Et alors? "_

_Le roux eut un petit sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret. Il croisa les bras, tout en s'adressant a Roxas._

_" Roxas, tu ne vas pas me dire que quand je t'ai embrassé tout a l'heure, cela ne t'a rien fait... "_

_Le blond ne répondit pas et fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils._

_" Ce serrait mentir... Et c'est mal de mentir.. "_

_Le rouquin s'approcha dangereusement du plus jeune, tandis que Roxas reculait. Soudainement, Axel plaqua Roxas contre la porte, et celui-ci eu un hoquet de douleur._

_" Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi !? ", s'ecria-t-il. " Pourquoi tu es intéressé par moi et par personne d'autre !? " Voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas de réponse, il hurla " Répons bon sang, rép- " Il fut coupé par un doigt du rouquin qui vint se poser doucement sur sa bouche. " Ax- "_

_" Chut. "_

_Et celui-ci l'embrassa. Et ce fut la deuxième fois de la journée. Et Roxas était trop fier pour lui avouer que lorsque ses lèvres se posaient avec passion sur les siennes, il avait l'impression de.. revivre._

_Oui, ce serrait mentir de dire le contraire._

" JE NE SUIS PAS GAY!!! "

Tout ses amis le regardèrent avec étrange regard. La main de Roxas se dirigea immédiatement sur sa bouche, il était rouge de honte. Encore une de ces visions si réelles... qui commençaient sérieusement a l'énerver plus qu'autre chose. Pourquoi son esprit voulait qu'il soit avec Axel dans des situations plutôt... " Beurk " pensa rapidement celui-ci.

" On sait Roxas, on sait. J'voulais pas te vexer vieux. "

" C'est sortit tout seul! ", lança Roxas tout en s'enfonçant au maximum dans son fauteuil, a tel point qu'il ressemblait a un pauvre animal sans défense.

Ses joues étaient toujours rouges, et allaient bientôt concurrencer avec la couleur des cheveux d'Axel.

Olette se leva, et claqua des mains un p'tit coup comme pour leur dire de se réveiller. Les garçons se levèrent.

" Bon moi, j'ai 450 munnies! ", dit la fille au cheveux châtains après avoir vidé le petit sac qui contenait ses munnies.

" 200... " Hayner fit la moue. Pour lui, c'était bien trop peu.

" 321! " fut le nombre de munnies pour Pence. Étant dépensier en glace, c'était un exploit de taille pour lui, d'avoir autant de munnies.

Roxas commença a fouiller dans ses poches " Ça, c'est mes clés... " Il fouilla même les poches qui se trouvaient à l'arrière de son pantalon, et il trouva... " 2 munnies... "

Olette fit rapidement le calcul. Elle était très douée en maths, et ne cessait de le prouver dans la vie de tous les jours. " Ça faiiit... 973 munnies! Divisé par 4, ça fait 243 chacun. On peut se prendre un repas plutôt copieux tout de même. "

Les yeux de Pence brillèrent comme deux pierres polies. Dès qu'il entendait un mot qui avait rapport avec la nourriture, Pence devenait le plus heureux des hommes.

La petite bande sorti donc du repaire, tout en papotant de tout et de rien sur le chemin, contemplant également les paysages qu'offraient la Cité. C'est à dire, des paysages superbes dont ne se lassaient jamais les adolescents.

Lorsqu'ils furent arriver au café, il était pile poil midi. La bande se mit sur une table à l'extérieur, profitant des rayons du soleil. Le serveur leur apportèrent les cartes pour choisir leurs menus, mais les yeux de Roxas se posèrent sur une chevelure rouge fambloyante. Axel. Il était loin, à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres de là, entrain de parler avec une jeune fille brune.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se leva sous le regard interloqué de ses amis, et couru jusqu'au rouquin, pour arriver comme une fleur devant celui-ci. Et il ne sut pas quoi lui dire.

La brunette pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, en lançant un discret " c'est qui lui? " au roux. Axel répondit avec un sourire : "Roxas."

La brune sourit et tendit sa main a Roxas. " Mei, heureuse de te rencontrer. Je pense que tu connais déjà cet idiot qui ne fait jamais son boulot mais qui arrive tout de même a passer, comme par miracle, dans les classes supérieures. "

" Sale surdouée... ", lança Axel avec une voix plutôt venimeuse à la jeune fille, qui lui tira la langue. " C'est une amie de l'univ'. "

" T'inquiètes Roxas, j'vais pas te manger " lança la jeune fille. Roxas ne sut plus trop ou se mettre. L'envie de revenir s'asseoir a sa table lui vint a l'esprit, mais disparue presque aussitôt. " Quoique, tu es bien mignon! " Au regard interloqué de Roxas, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire : " Je plaisante. Je ne suis pas célibataire de toute! "

" Tu sors avec Axel? ", questionna l'adolescent, d'un air légèrement surpris. Axel faillit s'étouffer sur ces mots, et Roxas fut obligé de taper doucement dans le dos du roux pour ne pas qu'il s'étrangle. " Bon, j'ai ma réponse " dit-il en marmonnant.

" Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, vous deux? Tu ne m'as jamais parler de Roxas, sal roux! "

" Normal, je le connais depuis hier. "

Mei resta perplexe. " Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre! J'aurais plutôt dit que vous vous connaissiez depuis plusieurs mois... " Elle avait un air légèrement gênée.

Axel passa le bras sur les épaules du blondinet, et les joues de celui-ci prirent une légère teinte rosée. C'était.. troublant. Un geste comme ça, si rapidement, le mis extrêmement mal a l'aise. Axel remarquant que son geste était légèrement déplacée, ne l'enleva pas pour autant.

" Fait attention que Axel ne te rajoute pas dans la liste de ses nombreuses et futures conquêtes! ", dit celle-ci en taquinant son ami. Celui-ci lui tira la langue. " Bon, je dois vous laisser tous les deux, j'ai cours moi! " Puis elle s'éloigna en courrant, tout en remettant son sac sur l'épaule.

" J'avoue que je ne croyais pas que tu te déplacerais de ta table rien que pour me voir... " lança le roux avec un petit sourire.

" Tu m'as vu et tu n'es pas venu me voir? " Axel perçu une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

" Je ne connais pas tes amis et- "

" Ça ne t'empêchais pas de venir. " Pour toute réponse, Axel sorti une cigarette et l'alluma avant que Roxas ne la prenne des mains.

" Tu as vraiment décider de me tuer hein? " Axel ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'expression de Roxas.

" Rend moi ça. "

Le blond fit la moue. " Nan. "

Axel leva le bras pour la récupérer, mais le blond fut plus rapide.

" Arrête de fumer. Je ne veux pas mourir étouffé par de la fumée de cigarette. "

" J'arrêterais de fumer quand tu m'auras rendu MA cigarette que j'ai payé avec MON argent " lança le roux, les sourcils froncés.

Au final, le blondinet se mit a courir, Axel aux trousses, juste pour récupérer son bien, avant que Roxas trébuche et s'écrase lourdement contre le trottoir. " Aïe! " Axel s'accroupi près de son ami. " Ça va ? "

Roxas, bien décidé a embêter son ami jusqu'a bout, fis semblant de souffrir jusqu'a en crever sur place. " Nan.. Mal au genou... " ce qui était, un demi mensonge.

Axel mis prudemment sa main sur le genou de Roxas, et celui-ci fit une grimace.

" Désolé.. Tu peux marcher? " Roxas essaya de se lever, et réussi a tenir debout, non sans grimacer.

" Ouais, je peux.. "

Axel eu l'air bien embêté. S'il n'aurait pas voulu fumer, Roxas ne lui aurait pas piquer sa cigarette, et n'aurait pas couru jusqu'a trébuchet. Il allait s'en remettre, forcément, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un peu mal pour lui.

" Au pire, je t'amène chez moi, et je te soigne. "

Roxas analysa rapidement la proposition. Bien que tentante, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis d'un coup, comme ça, pour partir avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis hier. C'était irrespectueux, et surtout, très malpoli.

" Je mange avec des amis et- "

" C'est pas grave. Attends... " Le roux sortit de sa poche un stylo et un bout de feuille, comme s'il avait tout prévu depuis le début, et écrivit son numéro de téléphone et son adresse. " Tu peux m'appeler et venir me voir quand tu veux. A part quand je suis en cours, là, tu m'envoies des SMS. "

Le blond acquiesa avec un sourire.

Pendant ce temps là, Hayner fulminait. Cela devait bien faire depuis une demi-heure que son meilleur ami traînait avec Axel, et cela le rendait.. jaloux. Oui, jaloux. Bon sang, il devenait dingue! Ça n'avait aucun sens d'être jaloux d'un type aux cheveux rouges en pointes, avec de maudits tatouages sur les joues, et des sourcils minuscules!! Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. S'il aurait pu, il se serait lever de sa chaise et aurait prit Roxas par le bras et l'aurait ramener jusqu'ici.

C'était loin d'être un problème. Sauf que cette chère Olette veillait au grain. Pour elle, l'amitié était sacrée et devait se partager, donc elle n'était pas du tout jalouse. Pence lui, continuais de manger ses frittes. Rien ne pouvait le déranger tant que son ami "nourriture" était a ses côtés.

" Ça m'énerve. " Le garçon au cheveux blonds clairs, donna des coups de fourchette dans sa nourriture furieusement. Olette lui lança un regard noir ; ce n'était pas le moment de gaspiller de la nourriture!

" Il va revenir, arrête de te plaindre et de faire ton jaloux! "

Hayner grommela mais ne dis rien d'autre, surtout quand il vit le blondinet qu'il conaissait bien, revenir tout sourire.

" Pas trop tôt! ". Roxas se gratta la nuque en murmurant un petit "désolé", mais qu'Hayner n'entendit pas. Finalement, Roxas mangea ses frittes en silence, puis les adolescents sortirent de table sans oublier de payer. Maintenant, direction le bahut et cet horrible cours de maths, que Roxas aurait bien envie d'éviter... Au revoir les magasins, il était bien trop tard a présent.

------

Un jeune homme, plutôt grand, marchait d'un pas lent dans une salle d'un blanc immaculé. Il portait un manteau noir, très long, tombant presque jusqu'a sol., qui contrastait fortement avec le reste de la pièce. Ses pas résonnaient dans la pièce, mais il continua d'avancer, jusqu'a la "chose" qui l'attirait. Une sorte de Lotus, lui aussi blanc. Ce n'était pas un Lotus comme les autres, puisque, a l'intérieur, se trouvait la personne qu'il adorait le plus : son meilleur ami.

L'homme posa une main sur le Lotus, comme s'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son meilleur ami entrain de respirer tranquillement. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il dormait. Et qu'une jeune blonde faisait tout pour le réveiller de son long sommeil, afin que le jeune homme puisse sourire a son ami.. _comme avant_.

Il se demandait combien de temps cela prendrait encore. Cela faisait bientôt un an. Un an a regretter, a un an ce dire que s'ils sont arrivés là, c'est en partie de sa faute. De la faute de son maudit coeur qui a réussit a se faire dominer par les ténèbres. Les ténèbres sont tentants, c'est vrai, mais c'est une spirale infernale ou on sort difficilement.

L'homme retira sa capuche, qui lui cachait le visage précédemment. Il avait une peau matte, plutôt bronzée, des yeux d'une couleur rare, un jaune ni trop clair, ni trop foncé, et ses cheveux était d'un gris qu'il ne devrait pourtant pas posséder a son age. Du moins, l'age de son physique. Il était loin d'avoir réellement l'age du physique qu'il abhorrait actuellement. Parce que ce n'était pas le sien.

Riku n'était pas comme ça. Riku avait des cheveux gris, voir blancs, de beaux yeux turquoises captivants, la peau plutôt claire... Autrement dit, a part les cheveux, c'était tout le contraire. Et il avait seize ans - peut-être dix-sept, bientôt.

Mais a présent, il se demandait s'il récupèrerait son apparence d'origine. Pourtant il avait fait ça pour _lui._Parce que de toute, il ne l'aurai sûrement pas fait pour quelqu'un _d'autre_. Mais, tout cela n'avait-il pas servi a rien? Si jamais le simili de son meilleur ami n'obéissait pas a DiZ, combien de temps aurait-il encore a attendre? Et puis, il ne savait pas vraiment le but de celui-ci. L'homme avait peur que DiZ s'en serve comme une marionnette pour l'un de ses plans. Et pourtant, il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Sauf qu'a présent, il l'ignorait.

Mais il était obligé de lui faire confiance. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Pas d'autres choix...

Maintenant il se demandais si son cher Sora lui pardonnerait. Le jeune châtain était loin d'être rancunier, mais tout de même...

Dans le fond, Riku savait que Sora lui pardonnerai. Parce qu'il pardonnait tout.

Soudain, il entendit la voix douce d'une jeune fille blonde, dont la robe allait parfaitement au reste de la pièce.

" Ne t'inquiète pas... Il se réveillera bientôt. Nous avons juste besoin de Roxas. " Ses petites mains tenaient précieusement un carnet où été dessiné Sora. Riku ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer quelques minutes avant de fermer le yeux, sans pour autant enlever sa main du Lotus.

" Et s'il ne nous suivait pas, que ferions-nous? "

" Il est obligé. " Elle remit quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille. " DiZ a besoin de Sora, donc il a besoin de Roxas. "

" Mais Axel est entrain de gâcher nos plans... Il essaye de récupérer la proximité qu'il avait avec Roxas. " Le regard presque or de l'homme se voila.

" Pas forcément... ceci permet a Roxas de récupérer plus rapidement ses souvenirs. Cela peut être un avantage... " La main de la jeune fille se resserra autour de son carnet, et elle ferma doucement les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour porter son regard vers Riku. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. " Riku, ne t'inquiète pas... "

Elle était bien la seule a connaître son nom et son identité, mais le garçon au cheveux d'argent lui avait demandé de ne rien répéter à DiZ. Et elle n'avait évidemment rien répété.

" Comment tu peux être aussi gentille Naminé? Nous te manipulons... " dit celui-ci en refermant doucement son poing.

" Je n'ai nul part où aller... pour l'instant, je suis en sécurité... " elle soupira. " Je ne suis même pas censée exister de toute façon. " Sa voix étant pourtant toujours aussi douce, malgré ses paroles plutôt tristes.

" Si les similis existent, c'est forcément pour quelque chose... "

Naminé baissa les yeux, avant de dire : " Pour rien Riku... pour rien... "

------

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que Roxas mâchouillait son crayon, qui allait finir par se transformer en une sorte de bouillie. A vrai dire, il était complètement dans la lune. D'un coté, toute personne qui déteste les maths peut comprendre l'ennui qu'éprouvait Roxas en ce moment même.

Olette, elle, levait le doigt en permanence. Roxas en conclu donc qu'elle était _dingue_._Dingue_ pour aimer les maths. Et pourtant, sa classe était surtout réputée pour être une classe de matheux. Alors il était _tous dingues_.

Mais bientôt, la sonnerie de la délivrance retenti et le blond poussa un soupir de soulagement, pendant que ceux qui avaient sombré dans un sommeil il y a peu, se réveillaient doucement.

Hayner bailla avant de se lever et prendre son sac, qui n'était pas bien lourd, vu qu'il n'y avait que les affaires de maths dedans, ainsi que celles d'histoire.

" Allez, encore une heure vieux! On va survivre! " Roxas acquiesa. Il survivait depuis des années à l'école de toute façon et il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Une autre heure passa où ce maudit professeur d'histoire racontait tout ce qui c'était passé a la Cité depuis des millénaires, et le cher crayon de Roxas fut entièrement mâchouillé et bon a être mis a la poubelle.

Et le pire, c'est que cette maudite prof' de maths et ce maudit prof' d'histoire, avaient bombarder les élèves d'exercices en tout genre. S'il aurait pu, Roxas se serrait arracher les cheveux avec une pince à épiler.

Olette et Roxas laissèrent Hayner et Pence partirent ensembles, puisqu'ils avaient le même chemin pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux, et ce que Roxas avait craint tout l'après midi arriva. Olette l'a bombarder. Carrément. De questions en tout genre sur Axel.

" Il a quel âge? ", lança-t-elle, songeuse.

" Tu veux sortir avec ou quoi? " Il savait que cette phrase mettrait fin a la discussion. Du moins, il pensait.

" Je n'ai pas dis ça, idiot! Je veux juste en savoir un peu plus sur lui. De toute façon, si tu ne me le dis pas, je le saurais moi même. " Sa voix voulait tout dire. Elle était vraiment capable de le faire. Le blond frémit.

" Et comment? "

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille agita sous le nez de Roxas un petit papier blanc ou il y avait...

" Hey, c'est l'adresse et le numéro d'Axel, rend moi ça! " Il lui arracha les mains et fourra le papier dans sa poche. " Comment tu l'as eu? "

" Je l'ai trouvé dans le couloir. Il a du tomber. "

Roxas réfuta l'envie de gueuler un gros " Mais bon sang, un papier sa tombe pas tout seul d'une poche! " mais il réussit a se retenir de justesse. " Ok, j'te crois... "

Pendant le reste du chemin, ils changèrent de sujet. Arrivé au palier de sa maison, le blondinet fit un geste de la main à Olette puis rentra chez lui, avant de constater que la porte était déjà ouverte. Miracle, sa mère était là.

" Ouah, il va neiger aujourd'hui. "

Il entendit le rire léger de sa mère. Bien que sa couleur de cheveux se rapprochait plus du châtain clair que du blond, elle ressemblait beaucoup a son fils.

" Maman, répond moi franchement... "

La mère de Roxas leva un sourcil avant de répondre. " Je m'attends au pire avec tes questions... " Le blond fit la moue, mais continua.

" Tu as un petit ami? "

A vrai dire, la mère de Roxas s'y était préparé, et répondit tout naturellement. " Oui, j'ai un petit ami. Je te le présenterais un jour, si tu veux. "

" S'il est comme mon père, non merci. ", lança celui-ci avec un air de dégoût. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'appelait encore père. Un père qui s'en va en prétextant que son travail est plus important n'est pas un père. C'est une ordure. Roxas le pensait, et n'était pas près d'arrêter d'y penser. " Depuis combien de temps? "

" Un an. " Roxas faillit s'étrangler. Ce n'était que_maintenant_ qu'il se rendait compte que le coeur de sa mère était pris? " Fils indigne, tu ne l'avais même pas remarquer avant! " Elle ria et Roxas ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il marmonna un petit désolé, avant de monter de sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs.

La prof de mathématiques n'y était pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère. Allez hop, 5 exercices. Roxas les fit en vitesse, puis s'attaqua a cette maudite chronologie en histoire, ainsi que des questions stupides.

Quand il eut finit, il regarda longuement le papier où figurait l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone d'Axel. Une idée traversa l'esprit de Roxas. Ni une, ni deux, il descendit les escaliers deux a deux et s'enfuit presque de chez lui, alors que sa mère lui demandait où il allait.

L'adolescent, pour ne pas se fatiguer, pris le bus, et lorsqu'il fit arriver devant l'immeuble où habitait Axel, il n'eu qu'une envie : prendre les jambes a son cou et repartir comme il était venu. Mais bon, maintenant qu'il était là...

Il pris donc l'ascenseur avant d'arriver au 4ème étage. Sa main tremblait, mais réussie tout de même à se poser sur la sonnette.

" Deux min'.. " Il reconnut la voix d'Axel, qui s'adoucit soudainement après avoir ouvert la porte. " Roxas? "

" Axel... "

" Je pensais pas que t'allais venir si vite, mais entre. C'est un peu le bordel mais bon... " dit Axel, tout en se grattant la nuque, gêné.

" Ça n'a pas d'importance.. "

Roxas entra donc et vit que c'était plutôt bien décoré. La nuance la plus utilisé était surtout le rouge, donc, il en conclu bien vite que la couleur préféré d'Axel était celle-ci.

D'un seul coup, sa vision devint floue et la pièce se mit à tourner. Il tomba dans les pommes, mais Axel le rattrapa a temps. " Roxas!! "

_" Roxas? "_

_" Je peux entrer? "_

_" C'est un peu le bordel, mais bon... "_

_" Ça n'as pas d'importance... "_

_Quelques vêtements traînaient ici et là, mais la chambre d'Axel ressemblait beaucoup a celle de Roxas. Juste que les meubles étaient disposés différemment. Sinon, il y avait cette même atmosphère, un poil plus chaleureuse, a cause de la personne qui vivait dedans. Le lit était fait à la va vite, mais Roxas s'assit tout de même dessus. _

_Il commença à légèrement balancer ses jambes, et Axel remarqua que Roxas était nerveux. Le roux hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement s'asseoir à côté du jeune simili. " Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? "_

_Il n'eut pas de réponse immédiate, mais il ne préféra pas insister. Forcer Roxas a dire ce qu'il ne voulait pas était pire que de mettre de l'huile sur le feu pour l'éteindre, qui avait pour effet de le rallumer._

_" J'ai parler à Xemnas... "_

_Axel devint perplexe. Le jour où Xemnas dira le choses avec douceur n'est pas venu._

_" Je lui ai demandé ce qu'était réellement des similis... parce qu'il ne m'a jamais vraiment donné de réponse... "_

_" Et il t'a dis que nous étions...? "_

_" Rien. " La voix de Roxas baissa d'un ton sur ce mot. " Rien Axel. Nous sommes strictement rien... "_

_Le poing de Roxas se referma brusquement, en signe d'énervement._

_" Si on est rien, pourquoi existes-on !? " Cette fois, la voix de Roxas était forte, à tel point qu'Axel tressailli. Il aurait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer, mais c'était loin d'être une bonne idée._

_" J'en ai aucune idée, Rox'. "_

_" Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça " rétorqua vivement le blond. Après quelques minutes de silence, la voix de Roxas, plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée, raisonna dans la pièce. " Axel...? "_

_Axel leva un sourcil. Les joues du plus jeune prirent une légère teinte rosée. " Je peux dormir avec toi? "_

_Axel fut tellement étonnée qu'il garda les yeux grands ouverts pendant au moins dix longues minutes. Roxas, qui n'avait jusqu'a présent, montré aucune tendresse particulière, malgré la proximité qu'ils avaient, avait vraiment demandé de dormir avec le rouquin. Il croyait rêver._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, cette nuit là, Axel avait accepté._

_Et aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, Roxas n'avait fait aucun rêve douloureux._

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre! Oui, je vous laisse sur un passage a la fois triste mais à la fois beau XD Je tiens a préciser que le caractère de Roxas est basé sur le peu de phrases de lui dans l'organisation que j'ai pu voir ( ou entendre ), donc je ne serais garantir l'exactitude de son caractère. Bref, c'est donc un caractère que je pense que Roxas possède. Pense seulement.**

**Sinon n'hésitez pas a laisser des Reviews, c'est gratuit, et en plus j'y réponds! ( ouah XD ) Kiss all!**


	3. Intriguant

**Et voici le second chapitre. Okay, j'avoue, pour les deux premières pages, j'ai eu plutôt du mal, l'inspiration ne venait pas. Jusqu'a ce que je prenne des cookies XD Alors maintenant, vous saurez, les cookies aux pépites de chocolat donne de l'inspiration, si ce n'est pas merveilleux xD Bref, je préviens tout de suite, surtout. Ce chapitre contient du YAOI c'est a dire des scènes EXPLICITES entre Roxas et Axel. Si vous n'aimez pas, je vous conseille soit, d'arrêter cette fic, ou votre pauvre coeur sensible va s'arrêter de battre en lisant le chapitre, ou tout simplement, de sauter ce passage (c'est a dire a partir des tirets jusqu'a la fin du passage en italique). Bref, je vous aurais prévenu. Je n'aimerais pas que vous soyez choqué! C'est loin d'être mon but. D'ailleurs, je préviens également, j'ai beau lire quelques Lemon tousse tousse je n'en ai jamais vraiment écris XD De toute, c'est de la fiction xD**

**Aussi, je remercie mes reviewers, toutes vos reviews me font énormément plaisir, et vous me motivez énormément pour écrire la suite. Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous passe des tonnes de cookies XD Bonne Lecture!**

**Disclaimer : En fait, j'aimerais juste avoir Roxas et Axel au moins pour une journée. Je les mets dans une chambre avec un lit double, je leur laisse faire leurs galipettes pendant que, sans le savoir, ils sont filmés par une caméra cachée et infrarouge. Mouahaha. Brefons XD**

**------**

Chapitre 3 : Intriguant

**------**

Axel était accroupi près de Roxas, qui était allongé sur le canapé. A vrai dire, cela faisait une heure qu'il contemplait le blond et il était loin de s'en lasser. Au contraire. Il regardait tous les détails de son visage, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait mais aussi la dernière.

Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, pendant qu'il respirait calmement. Les doigts du roux caressèrent ses lèvres si tentantes, d'une jolie couleur rose très claire, du bout des doigts. C'était à ses risques et périls : le blond pouvait se réveiller a n'importe quel moment et s'il surprenait le roux entrain de faire ce geste... il se poserait bien trop de question.

Mais après tout, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il dormait non? Comment pourrais-t-il s'en rendre compte? Alors, parce qu'il pourra peut être plus jamais le refaire, parce que ce sera peut-être la dernière fois, parce qu'il pourrait perdre Roxas, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Roxas. Cela n'avait rien de passionné, ni de féroce. C'était bien loin de tous les baisers qu'il avait pu donner au blondinet. C'était tout simplement rempli d'une affection particulière.

La douceur de ses lèvres n'avait pas changé depuis. Le roux avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas embrassé son soit disant meilleur ami. Mais peu savaient que c'était bien plus que ça. Parce qu'ils auraient trouvé sa stupide. Deux similis ayant des sentiments était tout bonnement quelque chose d'inimaginable, ils le savaient plus que bien.

Mais ils s'en sont toujours fichus. Tout cela ne les regardait pas. Ça ne regardait qu'_eux. _D'ailleurs, Axel aurait _tout _fait pour Roxas. Tout. Même s'il ne le savait pas. La froideur de Roxas dans l'organisation n'était pas toujours quelque chose de facile. Elle avait caché des tonnes d'émotions, des tonnes de choses, malgré leur proximité.

Roxas était un mystère a lui tout seul. Mais maintenant, le voir si facile à comprendre, si gentil, si _différent... _Oui ce n'était plus Roxas. Pas le Roxas qu'Axel connaissait en tout cas. Cependant, il continuait à s'entêter. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'abandonnerait jamais Roxas. Différent, ou pas.

Mais un gémissement stoppa de suite les pensées du rouquin. Roxas venait de bouger, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Puis le blond ouvrit un oeil. Puis deux. Et finit par regarder intensément Axel. Plus il regardait les yeux d'Axel et plus il se disait qu'ils lui étaient familiers. Cependant, il se demandait bien pourquoi.

" Que..que.. qu'est-ce que je fais ici? " La voix de Roxas était légère, encore endormie et possédait une certaine douceur.

Axel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il pris doucement la main de Roxas. Celui-ci frémit sous le contact, mais n'enleva pas sa main.

" Tu es chez moi, tu es tombée dans les pommes il y a environ une heure. ", dit Axel avec une évidence incroyable. Roxas cligna longuement des yeux.

" Ah oui, c'est vrai... " Roxas essaya de s'asseoir mais fut stoppé par une main de son ami sur son torse. " D'accord, j'bouge pas " marmona-t-il.

" Je vais te chercher à boire, je reviens. " Le roux disparu dans la cuisine, sortit une bouteille de limonade du réfrigérateur et versa celle-ci dans deux grands verres. Il revint ensuite avec les verres en question et en tendit un à Roxas.

" Mais.. comment as-tu pu savoir que c'était ma boisson préférée !? " s'étonna Roxas. Plus il connaissait Axel, et plus celui l'intriguait. Le blond avait l'impression de ne plus être un mystère et de pouvoir être lu comme dans un livre ouvert par le roux. C'était à la fois gênant et.. intriguant. En fait, Axel était intriguant tout court.

" Simple... pressentiment. " Axel aida son ami pour qu'il se rasseye. En fait, Roxas étant tombé lourdement sur le sol, une forte douleur lui traversait la colonne vertébrale, surtout en s'asseyant. Il compris bien assez tôt qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez lui avant au moins demain. Et il serait donc obligé de.. sécher les cours? Non, jamais le blond ne ferait ça!

" Je ne peux pas rester ici " dit celui-ci en murmurant. Il bu une gorgée de sa limonade. Le liquide piquant passa dans sa gorge et l'adolescent fit une grimace. Bien qu'il adorait la limonade celle-ci n'en restait pas moins piquante. Surtout celle d'Axel. Et plus c'était piquant, et plus Roxas aimait.

" Bien sur que si. Je vais même aller acheter de la pommade pour ton d- " Il voulut continuer sa phrase mais Roxas l'avait déjà coupé.

" C'est pas la peine... Je n'avais pas à venir ici... On ne se connaît que trop peu... " Il y eu de la tristesse dans sa voix et quelque chose dans la poitrine de Axel se serra. S'il savait... S'il savait...

" Tu n'en sais rien, après tout. " Roxas ouvrit grand les yeux. Que cela signifiait-il? Alors comme ça, ils se connaissent depuis plus longtemps que ça? Il voulu lui poser la question mais Axel était déjà partit. Pour lui acheter de la pommade probablement.

Roxas ne savait plus quoi penser. Les évènements de ces derniers temps étaient incroyablement mystérieux. Il avait beau essayer de comprendre, de leur chercher un sens, il n'y arrivait pas. Le blond commença à se demander si justement, il avait à y chercher. Cela ne le menait a rien de toute façon.

Avec un déchirement de douleur, Roxas se leva. Il ne put se tenir droit tellement la douleur lui était insupportable.

En fait, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : visiter l'appartement d'Axel. En connaitre plus sur lui était devenue l'une de ses obsessions, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Et visiter son appartement était une occasion idéale. D'un pas lent et non assuré, le garçon aux yeux bleus se dirigea vers la chambre d'Axel. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et regarda attentivement chaque détail de la pièce.

Le lit d'Axel était un lit deux places, malgré qu'il soit céliba... " Je ne lui ai jamais demandé tiens... Mais pourquoi je m'intéresse à ça moi? " pensa-t-il.

Les couleurs de la chambre était d'un blanc et d'un orangé très clair, qui donnait une ambiance chaleureuse mais a la fois lumineuse et Roxas se sentit extrêmement bien ici.

Il ouvrit l'armoire d'Axel. Celui-ci remarqua que le roux avait l'air d'aimer les vêtements confortables comme les sweats et les pulls, ainsi que les jeans.

Et on pouvait dire que ça lui allait plutôt bien.

Roxas décida de finir sa "fouille" par la table de chevet d'Axel. Il ouvrit le tiroir de celui-ci et vit des paquets de cigarette ainsi que ...

" Du lubrifiant !? "

Roxas fut tellement étonné que le flacon lui échappa des mains.

" Rox', tu t'intéresses a... _ça_?"

Roxas répondit du tac o tac. " Je n'ai pas envie de connaître tes problèmes sexuels tu sais. " Les joues d'Axel prirent une légère teinte rosée, puis il pris le lubrifiant et le remis à sa place. ( PS : Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre ça. Ça me trottait dans la tête depuis trop longtemps XD ) Il y eu un long silence où ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Finalement, Axel brisa le silence.

" Bon, j'ai ta pommade. Allonge-toi sur mon lit. " En voyant l'air gêné de Roxas, il rajouta. " Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas mal. " Le blondinet acquiesa, enleva son sweat, non sans un hoquet de douleur, puis s'allongea sur le ventre. Axel s'asseya sur le bas du dos de son ami et pris un peu de pommade dans ses mains. Il commença à l'appliquer le long de la colonne vertébrale de Roxas, en faisant une sorte de massage qui détendit celui-ci. Il ferma les yeux.

" Où tu as appris à appliquer de la pommade aussi bien? " Le roux eu un rire léger et un sourire apparu sur son visage. De toute façon Axel connaissait le corps de Roxas _par coeur. _Bien assez pour savoir les endroits qui le détendait.

" Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, ça a l'air de te plaire... " Roxas ne répondit pas et se contenta d'avoir un soupir de contentement.

Axel se leva et alla se laver les mains dans la salle de bain qui était juste à côté de sa chambre, tandis que Roxas était toujours allongé sur le ventre et n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Il était bien ou il était.

" Ça va Roxas? " Roxas ne répondit pas. " Roxas? " Le blond répondit enfin en faisant un léger oui. " Tu as moins mal? "

Roxas réussi a se rasseoir sans trop de douleur et sourit à Axel. " Merci. Une question me trotte dans la tête... " Axel haussa un sourcil. " Pourquoi tu prends autant soin de .. moi? "

Lui dire tout maintenant serait bien trop tôt. Alors Axel se contenta d'une réponse vague. " Tu comprendras, un jour. "

On ne peut pas dire que cette réponse aidait énormément Roxas, mais il fut bien obligé de s'en contenter.

Axel était assis sur le lit, fixant Roxas de ses beaux yeux verts. Sans trop réfléchir, le blond se mit a marcher a quatre pattes sur le lit jusqu'a se rapprocher d'Axel. " Pourquoi.. pourquoi j'ai l'impression de te connaître? "

Axel ne répondit rien et Roxas tendit une main sur la joue du roux, qu'il laissa. " Pourquoi je rêve de choses si étranges qui nous concernent? "

Il finit par se rapprocher du visage d'Axel, à tel point que leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres seulement. " Pourquoi je pense tout le temps à toi?

Mais avant que Axel ait pu répondre, le blond avait posé ses lèvres sur celles du roux.

------

Un homme encapuchonné faisait son chemin habituel qui permettait d'aller dans la pièce où il souhaitait aller. A vrai dire, il parlait a cette homme une fois chaque jour, pour voir si le réveil de Sora avançait. Mais ça n'en n'était qu'à quelques minimes pourcent. Tellement minime que Riku se demandait si cela marcherait un jour.

Peut-être était-ce peine perdue. Qui sait?

Sa main tourna la poignée de porte et il arriva dans une pièce ou la plupart des meubles étaient cassés, a part deux fauteuils : le sien et celui du vieil homme. La table était complètement fracassée à son centre.

Il remarqua que l'homme était déjà là. Sa voix grave, sévère et à la fois sérieuse s'éleva dans la pièce. " Te voilà enfin... " Riku ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils, loin d'être confortable - d'ailleurs, il aurait préféré rester debout.

" Où en sommes-nous avec Sora? " demanda l'homme. L'homme aux bandelettes rouges réfléchit un instant.

Dire que Sora allait bientôt se réveiller aurait été un mensonge des plus complet. Cependant, l'homme en rouge aurait aimé qu'il soit vrai. Cela l'aurait énormément arrangé.

" Nous en sommes peut-être a 5 pourcent.. et encore... Même s'il progresse, nous en sommes bien loin du résultat final. Naminé doit absolument se dépêcher " Sa main se crispa sur son accoudoir.

" Je pense qu'elle fait tout son possible. DiZ, vous lui demander un très long travail, elle ne peut sûrement pas le faire en cinq minutes... "

" Je le sais bien ", rétorqua vivement DiZ " Seulement, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne a mieux maîtriser son "pouvoir"... Cela serrait utile. "

Bien que Naminé soit une sorte de sorcière capable de manipuler les souvenirs de Sora et de ses proches, il était bien plus facile de les modifier que de les faire revenir. Et ça, Naminé l'avait vite compris.

" Et avec Roxas? J'ai vu à quel point Roxas et Axel était proches... Malgré que Roxas ne se souvienne pas de qui est Axel, il est extrêmement proche de lui. "

La main du vieil homme se crispa encore sur son accoudoir. S'il n'aurait pas été solide, il se serait brisé immédiatement.

" Les similis sont inutiles. Ils n'ont pas de sentiments. " Son ton était assuré, à tel point que Riku se demanda si contredire ses paroles était une bonne idée, bien que l'envie était grande.

Riku avait pour habitude de surveiller Roxas. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas a à intervenir, ce serait par la suite. Il devait juste être prudent et discret.

Grâce à cela, il avait vu dans la relation d'Axel et Roxas, des similitudes avec celle qu'il possède avec Sora et cela n'avait empêché de le faire sourire.

La possibilité que les similis n'aient pas de sentiments lui paraissait donc complètement impensable. Voir, incompréhensible.

" En avez vous des preuves? "

L'homme en fut grandement déconcerté. Cependant, l'idée que l'un de ses six disciples en ai le fit immédiatement rire, à tel point que Riku se demanda pourquoi cela le faisait rire à ce point. Il fallut 10 minutes à DiZ pour enfin s'arrêter de rire et retrouver son sérieux.

" Imaginer l'un de mes disciples avoir des sentiments est tout simplement improbable. Et j'en suis pratiquement sur. "

Riku n'osa pas continuer de le contredire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer avec cet homme si mystérieux. Bien qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en lui, il était indispensable pour le réveil de Sora, qui était la chose la plus importante pour Riku en ce moment. De toute, Sora était plus important que tout.

" D'ailleurs, Axel nous pose des problèmes. Si Roxas continue d'avoir confiance en lui, il se peut qu'il ne nous suive pas lorsque nous en aurons besoin... Et ce serait disons.. très problématique "dit-il d'une voix assurée. " Cependant, bien que cette ville soit virtuelle, je ne peux pas tout empêcher. Axel en fait partie... "

L'homme a la capuche se demanda bien pourquoi. Pratiquement toute la ville était contrôlable, alors, il y avait bien des moyens pour l'empêcher de voir Axel non? " Pourquoi donc? "

DiZ toussa légèrement avant de répondre. " Tout simplement parce qu'il peut ouvrir des passages comme bon lui semble. Je ne peux empêcher cela. "

" Je vois... "

------

Axel ouvrit grand les yeux. Roxas l'avait embrassé, là, tout de suite, si rapidement? Il était décontenancé et ne savait pas comment réagir. Deux idées lui traversèrent l'esprit : l'embrasser comme jamais il ne l'avait fait jusqu'a lors ou arrêter immédiatement en prétextant que ce n'était pas raisonnable - cela pouvait peut-être détruire son plan.

Mais l'envie passa avant la raison et Axel ferma les yeux puis renvoya le baiser avec fougue et passion, basculant Roxas sur le lit. Le blond se laissa faire, dirigeant une de ses mains dans les cheveux rouges du jeune homme tandis qu'Axel lécha légèrement les lèvres de celui-ci afin qu'ils les entrouvrent. Celui-ci le fit sans attendre et Axel en profita donc pour l'embrasser langoureusement sans hésiter.

Au début, Roxas ne réagit pas, puis finalement, même s'il n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus, il se débrouillait bien. Le blond gémit, sentant le goût léger de la cigarette sur son palais. Ce n'était ni agréable ni désagréable, mais plutôt bizarre, mélangé au goût sucré et citronné de la limonade qu'ils avaient bus il n'y a pas longtemps.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'a ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle, Axel arrêtant donc d'embrasser son amant, mais déposa des baisers humides le long de son cou et commença à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du plus jeune. Roxas ne put s'empêcher un gémissement. Axel sourit d'un air satisfait.

Rien n'avait changé. Roxas était toujours aussi sensible. Le roux caressa légèrement le torse de Roxas - qui d'ailleurs, avait bien fait de ne pas remettre son sweat - et une image traversa l'esprit du blond.

Une soudaine image de déjà vu.

Encore.

_Cela faisait déjà 10 bonnes minutes que leurs lèvres se cherchaient, que leurs mains s'enlaçaient, mais aussi se délaçaient afin de toucher l'autres dans des gestes désespérés. Bien que Roxas était loin d'être un expert en la question, Axel, lui, avait l'air de connaître assez de choses pour réussir à faire gémir le blond._

_Et cela mettait Roxas dans une position d'infériorité qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment. Parce que d'habitude, il avait toujours une certaine emprise sur le roux. Son caractère était d'une grande froideur, il était sérieux et impulsif. Sauf Axel savait que Roxas était bien plus que ça. Sous cette certaine carapace se cachait une certaine douceur, bien qu'il ne l'a montrait que très rarement_

_Mais Axel adorait la douceur qui régnait au plus profond de l'âme de Roxas. Mais dans ses baisers, il savait aussi bien faire preuve de douceur que de férocité. C'était les deux côtés de sa personnalité. La main d'Axel se dirigea vers la fermeture du long manteau noir de Roxas pendant qu'il commença à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. En quelques secondes, Axel descendit entièrement la fermeture et la peau plutôt claire mais pas trop de son torse apparu._

_Le roux en profita pour commencer à caresser légèrement le torse du blond. Roxas gémit et posa ses mains lui aussi sur la fermeture du manteau noir du roux afin de l'ouvrir, et quand cela fut fait, il retira son manteau et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce._

_Axel aimait beaucoup que Roxas prenne des initiatives - tout en lui en laissant tout de même. Le rouquin attrapa les deux mains de Roxas afin de l'éloigner de la porte sur laquelle il l'avait plaqué quelques minutes auparavant puis le poussa sur le lit. _

_Roxas s'accrocha au cou de Axel comme pour lui en demander plus à chaque baiser et Axel finit par enlever les bottes - plutôt gênantes - de Roxas ainsi que les siennes. Au final, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus sur le lit. Bien que Roxas s'y étais préparé, il arracha un cri de douleur qui se transforma bientôt en cri de plaisir par la suite. Les doigts de Roxas allèrent dans les cheveux du roux tandis qu'il gémissait son nom._

_Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'est que, quelque chose, dans sa poitrine s'était mise à battre furieusement, sans aucune régularité, mais pourtant, cette sensation était plaisante. Et il aurait voulu qu'elle dure pour toujours._

_L'impression... d'avoir un coeur._

Roxas posa très rapidement ses mains sur le torse d'Axel et le repoussa. Ce qu'il avait "vu" était... était... non, il n'avait pas pu faire ça avec Axel! Mais pourtant, cela semblait si réel... Cela signifiait-il que, dans le fond, Roxas n'avait qu'une seule envie, coucher avec Axel?

" Roxas? "

La respiration de Roxas était saccadée, à tel point qu'il ne put dire un seul mot. Il aurait voulu se justifier, s'excuser, mais rien ne sortait. Alors il se contenta de se relever pour montrer à Axel qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à aller plus loin. Surtout qu'il venait de comprendre son attirance évidente pour les hommes.

Ou du moins, pour Axel.

Le roux se leva, compris et attira le blond dans une étreinte, une main dans les doux cheveux du blonds - bien que certains possédait du gel. Une certaine chaleur se dégageait du corps de Axel et c'était incroyablement rassurant. Roxas serra la taille plutôt fine d'Axel.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Roxas... Nous avons le temps pour ça... " Mais Roxas ne fut pas rassuré. Il n'avait aucune envie de perdre Axel, a qui il tenait beaucoup, malgré qu'ils se connaissaient depuis bientôt deux jours. C'était inexplicable mais le blondinet ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant dix longues minutes, fermant les yeux et profitant du calme qui régnait dans tout l'appartement. Jusqu'a ce que le calme soit brisé par une sonnerie de portable, qui n'était rien d'autre que celle d'Axel.

" Merde ", lança avec énervement Axel, avant de sortir de sa poche son petit appareil. Roxas vu rapidement le mot "Mei" s'afficher à l'écran.

" Allo? " marmonna celui-ci avec irritation.

" Et bien tu as l'air énervé dis moi... Je te dérange? " lança une voix derrière l'appareil.

" Oui, alors me fais pas chier " et il raccrocha aussitôt, lançant son portable sur le lit. Roxas fut bouche bé. Axel avait raccroché au nez d'une amie juste pour passer du temps avec lui? Cela avait quelque part, quelque chose de gênant.

Axel fini par finalement poser son portable sur sa table de chevet.

" Axel? "

Le roux regarda Roxas en levant un sourcil.

" Je peux rester dormir ici? " Sa voix était un murmure a peine audible, et s'il n'aurait pas été à quelques centimètres seulement de celui-ci, Axel n'aurait sûrement rien compris. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'acquiescer tout en sortant un bas de pyjama de son armoire et de le tendre a Roxas.

" Il sera peut-être trop grand en taille par contre. ", dit Axel avec un petit rire.

Roxas se déshabilla et posa ses affaires sur une chaise qui se trouvait dans la chambre, puis essaya le bas de pyjama. En effet, il était bien cinq centimètres trop longs, mais au moins, il était noir et blanc - il avait toujours aimer ces couleurs.

Axel lui, choisi un bas de pyjama noir. Roxas pris l'un des oreillers et s'allongea tranquillement. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, étant mort de fatigue. Axel s'allongea également dans son lit puis remonta la couette jusqu'a ces épaules afin que Roxas ait bien chaud.

Le roux ne put s'empêcher de laisser un baiser sur la joue de Roxas tout en disant un léger bonne nuit et de trouver le sommeil rapidement près de son cher blond.

------

Riku entra doucement dans une salle entièrement blanche. Comme à son habitude, il s'assit à l'autre bout de la table, tandis que la jeune fille continuait de dessiner. Les rêves de Roxas sur Sora n'étaient encore que très minimes, mais bientôt, ils seraient bien plus longs. Et ce serait à ce moment là que l'adolescent - avec un physique d'homme - devra agir.

Naminé décida de lever la tête vers celui qui était entré dans la pièce lorsqu'elle eu finit son dessin. Les dessins qui étaient dans la pièce n'était pas forcément bien dessiné, mais il étaient surtout fait a la va vite. Naminé avait de grands talents en dessin et certains de ses dessins, qui ne concernait aucunement Sora ou qui que ce soit, étaient d'une précision et d'une beauté incroyable. En fait, Naminé pouvait dessiner tout et n'importe quoi, et c'était, probablement, son passe-temps favoris.

" Tu as été voir Sora? " Cela étonna longuement Riku. D'habitude, elle n'était pas du genre à commencer la conversation mais attendais plutôt que l'homme aux cheveux argentés la commence. Aujourd'hui, ce ne fut donc pas le cas.

" Pas encore... DiZ dit que tu n'es pas assez rapide... "

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds baissa les yeux sur son dessin. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas assez vite mais elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait. Naminé n'avait jamais demandé à avoir cette sorte de ... pouvoir. Finalement, à cause de ça, on la manipulait plus qu'autre chose. Elle le savait mais elle était d'un caractère tellement gentil qu'elle ne se rebellait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

" Je te promets que je fais de mon mieux... ", dit-elle d'une voix douce et triste. Réveiller Sora était devenu, pour elle, quelque chose d'important. Pas pour DiZ, mais pour Riku. Un certain désespoir se lisait auparavant dans ses yeux turquoises - car elle avait eu la chance de le voir sans son physique actuel, qui disparu dès qu'il du utiliser le pouvoir des ténèbres - et elle ne pouvait le supporter.

Aider les autres était devenue l'une de ses priorités. Elle avait, grâce à ça, le sentiment d'être utile. Car les similis ne sont pas censés être utiles, loin de là.

Riku n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi DiZ avait cette haine envers Roxas et Naminé, voir même Axel. Il savait très bien que certains similis n'étaient que des enfoirés de la pire espèce, qui n'hésiterais pas a faire n'importe quoi juste pour récupérer les émotions qu'ils possédaient déjà au plus profond d'eux.

Mais c'était loin d'être le cas de ces trois similis. Ils étaient.. différents. Ils étaient près a tout pour quelqu'un. Et c'était surtout là, la grande différence. C'était peut-être pour ça que leur émotions étaient les mêmes que celle d'un humain.

Mais dans le fond, n'étaient-ils pas... des humains? Certes, dépourvus de coeur mais des humains tout de même?

" Je sais que Roxas ne nous suivra pas. "

Riku leva la tête vers la jeune fille, qui s'était remise à dessiner. Il ne voyait pas encore ce qu'elle dessinait, mais l'homme devina qu'il s'agissait de Roxas et Axel - celle-ci utilisant des crayons rouges et jaunes.

" Parce qu'Axel est trop important pour lui... Je ne sais pas s'il sera capable de l'abandonner encore une fois. Ce serait sûrement... la fois de trop. "

Riku ne put s'empêcher de dire : " Mais, tu n'en es pas sure... Peut-être nous suivra-t-il... Il ne faut pas désespérer, Naminé. " Celle-ci hocha doucement la tête et certaines de ses mèches blonds retombèrent mollement sur son visage.

Puis elle posa son dessin. En se levant pour sortir de la pièce, Riku jeta un rapide coup d'oeil a celui-ci. Mais ce n'était pas juste un dessin. On voyait Roxas et Axel, enlacés, avec, écrit juste a côté.

_" Le coeur n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut voir. " _

Riku ferma doucement les yeux, et sorti.

------

Roxas se réveilla en sueur, la respiration saccadée, des milliers de pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Il remarqua qu'Axel commençait à bouger dans le lit. Merde, il l'avait réveillé.

" Roxas? "

Axel regarda le blond du coin de l'oeil. Celui-ci était toujours assit et des mèches blondes retombaient sur son front, en sueur. Le roux se demandait quel cauchemar avait pu rendre Roxas dans un état, partagé entre la peur et l'inquiétude.

Sans poser de questions à Roxas, le rouquin se leva et pris une bouteille d'eau minérale dans la cuisine, puis l'apporta à son ami. Celui-ci but un tiers de la bouteille et réussi enfin à parler.

" J'ai.. fais.. un rêve.. où une île était.. attaqué.. "

Le roux pris la main de Roxas et la serra très fort, afin de l'inciter a parler jusqu'au bout.

" Des choses noires... essayait de m'attaquer... mais j'avais une drôle de clé dans la main... et ça arrivait à les tuer... "

Roxas eut envie de s'arrêter. Il était sur que Axel allait le prendre pour un fou bon a mettre dans un asile. Mais pourtant, le blondinet se sentait en confiance et avait envie de parler de tout ça, chose qu'il n'avait pour le moment pas fait avec ces autres amis - Hayner, Pence et Olette. Il sentit une légère pression des doigts d'Axel, ce qu'il l'incita a continuer.

" Puis.. à un moment je me suis fais.. avaler par les ténèbres... j'avais peur... Et une fille... que j'adorait probablement... s'était fais voler son coeur... par ces choses noires... mais je n'en sais pas plus... "

Il rebut une longue gorgée d'eau tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle. C'était surtout la dernière partie qui lui faisait peur. Comment peut-on voler un coeur? Comment?

" Tout va bien maintenant. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, ou plutôt, un cauchemar... "

" Mais pourtant ça à l'air.. si.. réel... " dit Roxas, avec une certaine inquiétude dans sa voix.

Axel tira doucement le bras de Roxas et le serra très fort entre ses bras. Il savait déjà que Roxas faisait ces rêves auparavant et qu'il les faisait surtout lorsqu'il était stressé, que quelque chose le tracassait.

Il avait fini par comprendre qu'a ces moments là, Roxas avait besoin d'une affection particulière. Dormir avec lui était l'un des moyens qui lui permettait de penser à autre chose et d'éviter ces rêves, ou du moins, ne plus s'en souvenir. C'était mieux que rien.

Finalement, Roxas finit par s'endormir dans les bras du rouquin, ce qui le rassura. Il préféra continuer ainsi, et s'allongea donc, sans pour autant lâcher Roxas, dont la respiration était redevenue régulière.

Mais il se demandait combien de temps encore Roxas aurait à souffrir de ces rêves.

Il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Mais le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider n'arrangeait pas les choses. De toute, il savait ce qui l'attendait en étant proche du simili de Sora.

Il savait qu'un jour il partirait.

Il savait.

Mais penser qu'un jour il puisse ne plus jamais le revoir était quelque chose d'extrêmement douloureux, et quelque chose se serrait dans sa poitrine.

Parce que Roxas lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un coeur.

Parce que Roxas était _son_ coeur...

**Je vous laisse donc sur une phrase belle et mélancolique XD Profitez bien de ces petits chapitres tout beaux tout mignon, parce que la partie dramatique arrive à grands pas! XD En fait nan, pas tant que ça lol. Bref gros bisous, et n'hésitez pas a me laisser vos impressions **


	4. Changement

**Coucou! C'est encore moi [ et ouais, je ne vous lacherais jamais XD Voici donc le chapitre 4! Depuis, j'ai pris une béta-testeuse, Lucille, ainsi qu'une fille que je peux remercier pour ses idées et ses conseils qui m'aident bien, Roxasette! Ah oui, et aussi ma Kazu, pour ses reviews que j'adore même si elle me donne un surnom ultra stupide lol. En clair, je vous remercie. Je remercie évidemment mes lecteurs et mes reviewers, c'est vous qui me donnez l'envie d'écrire pour aller au bout de mes idées. Ce chapitre possède quelques mots en moins par rapport aux autres mais j'espère que ça ne vous dérangeras pas lol. Je fais de mon mieux pour faire des chapitres longs mais pas trop, parce que je sais que c'est mieux de lire une bonne fic longue qu'une fic toute courte Je vais aussi rajouter que ce chapitre a eu, tenez vous bien, trois versions XD J'ai eu beaucoup de mal a choisir entre les deux premières versions et finalement, j'ai fais un mix des deux et j'ai obtenu la troisième, qui me plait beaucoup a présent. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant.  
Bref, maintenant je vous laisse lire. Gros bisous! **

------

Chapitre 4 : Changement

------ _  
_

_ Un garçon aux cheveux blonds, de taille plutôt moyenne, marchait en regardant droit devant lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention de reculer, son choix était fait. __Il l'avait fait depuis des __jours__ de toute façon._

_Personne ne le ferrait changer d'avis, même pas son meilleur ami - ou amant, il ne savait plus vraiment au final. Le roux en question était appuyé contre le mur, tête baissé, regardant Roxas du coin de l'œil. Bien qu'il l'observait, le blond n'avait aucun regard pour lui. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, comme s'il avait été un mirage._

_Juste là quand il en avait besoin. Maintenant, il allait l'oublier comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le blond ne daignait même pas se retourner._

_" Tu croyais partir sans que je m'en aperçoive ? "_

_Le treizième membre s'arrêta de marcher, Axel eu encore un espoir. Tellement minime qu'il s'effaça à la seconde quand son ami lui répondit d'un ton froid, comme à son habitude._

_" Pourquoi suis-je le porteur de la keyblade? Je veux savoir. "_

_Pour toute réponse, le roux se repoussa du mur tout en criant :_

_" Tu ne peux pas tourner le dos ainsi à l'organisation! "_

_Le blond ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas, ne se retourna pas. Il ne fit strictement rien._

_L'envie de se retourner, de courir dans les bras d'Axel était forte, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il devait savoir, il en avait le droit. _

_" Si tu deviens leur ennemi ils te tueront! ", hurla presque la voix de l'homme dans son dos._

_Celui-ci attendait une réponse, même si elle était douloureuse._

_" Je ne manquerais à personne. " S'en convaincre faisait moins mal. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que quitter la personne qui comptait probablement le plus pour lui était si difficile. Elle comptait, pourtant, il l'abandonnait. Comment pourrait-il se regarder en face après ça?_

_" Si tu me manqueras... "_

_Il y eu une légère pause où sa poitrine lui faisait tellement mal qu'il se cru au bord de l'évanouissement. _

_" À moi... " _

_Axel aurait voulu que Roxas se retourne, le regarde enfin, le prenne dans ses bras, l'embrasse, ou il ne savait quoi d'autre. Mais quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Cependant il n'a rien fait du tout._

_Le blond s'est juste contenter de reprendre sa route, comme si Axel ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. C'était si simple de feindre l'indifférence. _

_Le huitième membre regarda la seule personne qu'il aimait s'éloigner jusqu'a ce même sa silhouette ne lui soit plus percevable. Il allait sûrement ne plus jamais le revoir. Le poing d'Axel se serra à tel point que cela en était douloureux, puis, sans réfléchir, il frappa le mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé quelques minutes plus tôt._

_Jamais il n'avait frappé aussi fort. Tout le désespoir, la tristesse et la colère lui avait donné assez de force pour que son poing se mette dangereusement à saigner. Il retira son gant et aperçus les jointures de sa main sérieusement abimée. Un liquide écarlate perla doucement sur l'épiderme déchirée jusqu'à tomber au sol. Mais la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment même était bien moi inférieure a celle qu'il ressentait a cause du départ de Roxas._

_En toute une vie, jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. Et, en plus, ça n'avait pas l'air de faire souffrir du tout le garçon aux yeux céruléen. Au contraire. Du moins, selon lui._

_Car en ce moment même, le treizième continuait de marcher, mais quelques gouttes ruisselaient le long de ses joues. Ce n'était pas du sang, comme Axel, mais des larmes. Silencieuses, peux nombreuses, cependant elles étaient là quand même. Et il n'avait aucune envie de les essuyer. Pourtant il détestait pleurer : c'était une preuve de faiblesse. _

_Finalement, il était si faible._

_Ils étaient si faibles..._

_Aimer était donc une preuve de faiblesse?_

Roxas se réveilla doucement. Il sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur son visage. Ses doigts touchèrent légèrement l'une de ses joues et il comprit que ce n'était rien d'autre que ses larmes. Est-ce que tout cela avait été provoqué par ce rêve, où plutôt ce cauchemar ?

Le blondinet tendit le bras vers sa droite, dans l'espoir de sentir le corps d'Axel, mais il ne sentit que le drap, puis quelque chose qui devait être une feuille.

_ Roxas._

_J'ai du partir a l'université. J'espère que tu as bien dormi._

_Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner, la salle de bain se_

_trouve juste à côté de la chambre. N'hésite pas a m'_

_appeler où à revenir chez moi. _

_Axel. _

Roxas ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant de se lever du lit en baillant. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et son bas de pyjama était incroyablement bas sur ses hanches, étant donné qu'il était disons... Un peu trop large. De toute façon, il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement alors ce n'était pas bien grave.

Roxas ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et vit un plateau avec tout ce qu'il fallait dessus : croissants, jus d'orange, lait et même des pains aux chocolats. Axel avait même été à la boulangerie rien que pour lui - et sûrement pour manger avant de partir à l'université.

L'adolescent mangea deux pains aux chocolats, qu'il avait fait réchauffer quelques secondes au micro-ondes, pour que le chocolat fonde légèrement. Ensuite, il avait pris un grand verre de jus d'orange, avant de partir en direction de la douche.

Le blondinet régla la température, afin d'avoir une eau tiède qui le détendit. Il ferma les yeux, analysant le rêve qu'il avait fait dernièrement. Un long manteau noir, un regard froid, une voix cassante, aucune pitié. Était-ce vraiment lui? Comment aurait-il pu être aussi distant avec une personne comme Axel?

Cela n'avait strictement aucun sens.

" Je ne suis pas comme ça! Jamais je ne serais aussi froid avec un ami!!! ", pensa celui-ci.

Il appuya furieusement sur le gel douche, dont le liquide qu'il contenait coula dans la main du blond. Il en eu même un peu trop. Le garçon aux yeux bleus se moussa tout le corps. Il eut un petit sourire en se disant que justement, c'était l'odeur de ce gel douche que possédait le rouquin.

Après ce qui c'était passé hier sur le lit - bien qu'ils ne soient pas allés jusqu'au bout - Roxas préféra se laver également les cheveux bien que ce ne soit pas son shampooing habituel.

Il se rinça, puis se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre une serviette et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elles pouvaient être.

Le blondinet ouvrit légèrement la douche et jeta un coup d'oeil.

" C'est ça que tu cherches? "

Roxas sursauta à tel point qu'il en glissa de la douche, heureusement sans dégâts.

" Axel, qu'est ce que tu fous ici !? " s'écria Roxas, toujours surpris. " Hey, regarde pas!! " Il cacha ce qu'il pu de ses mains.

Le roux ria en voyant Roxas. Ses joues prenaient une teinte vermillon qui le rendit irrésistible et à la fois innocent. Il lui tendit la serviette et son ami pu enfin s'essuyer.

" Pourtant la vue aurait été agréable. ", lança Axel avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Roxas faillit s'étrangler. Axel était vraiment un voyeur. Ou un pervers, ça marchait aussi. " Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là? Tu n'es pas censé être à l'univ'? "

L'homme aux iris émeraude passa une main dans ses cheveux. " Il est plus de midi de Roxas... "

Gloups.

Il allait vraiment devoir sécher les cours. Bah, une journée de cours en moins n'allait pas le tuer non? Et puis, il pourrait toujours rattraper, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça.

Mais si sa mère apprenait qu'il avait séché... Roxas ne serait probablement plus en vie.

" Hey Rox, ça va? T'es bien pâle. "

Le concerné sortit enfin de la douche, serviette autour de la taille. Quelques gouttes d'eau ruisselaient le long de son corps, car ses cheveux étaient encore trempés. Axel se retint de ne pas sauter sur Roxas, là, tout de suite, dans la douche, sur le sol, n'importe où, tant que c'était quelque part.

Ce n'était pas le moment pour que ses hormones dictent sa conduite non?

" Euuuh... " Roxas se gratta la nuque, extrêmement gêné au regard insistant que le roux posait sur lui - ou plutôt sur son corps. Le blondinet agita une main devant les yeux opale de son ami. " Hey oooh? "

Le roux ne répondit pas, complétement perdu dans les yeux azurs de son ex-compagnon. Voir Roxas aussi...aussi.. attirant était limite insuportable et il essayait de se retenir. Il avait toujours trouvé que Roxas était parfait : aussi bien son âme que son physique, et le revoir avait reveillé des sentiments qu'il avait essayé d'oublier. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas et ne pourrais jamais. Axel embrassa finalement Roxas, celui-ci ne refusa pas, mais une pensée lui traversa l'esprit " Bon sang, je suis entrain d'être embrassé par un inconnu!! ". Même si c'était agréable, il n'allait quand même pas lui tomber dans les bras comme ça! Le blond repoussa le rouquin et baissa les yeux.

" Axel...non... " murmura Roxas.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a? " lança Axel, surpris. Hier, Roxas s'était pratiquement jeté sur lui et voilà que maintenant, il le repoussait? Est-ce qu'il savait vraiment ce qu'il voulait au final?

" Tout ça… va trop vite... " il rajouta. " On se connait depuis deux jours Axel! "

Le roux regarda le blond, septique. " On est attirés, Roxas... "

Attirés? Plus que ça même. Roxas ne savait pas pourquoi son esprit le poussait à embrasser Axel, ou plus. Il voudrait bien le savoir et surtout, si les rêves qu'il faisait avaient un rapport avec cela ou non.

" Hier, c'était un accident, d'accord? _Un accident. _" L'adolescent appuya sur le dernier mot, comme pour le rentrer dans le crâne d'Axel. " Cela ne se reproduira plus. Je veux qu'on apprenne à se connaître avant, s'il te plait... "

Axel aurait voulu hurler " Mais on se connaît déjà, imbécile! " mais il réussit à se retenir, et accusa le coup sans rien dire. Il se contenta de sourire, comme pour cacher une certaine peine cependant, Roxas le remarqua.

Il y eu un long silence ou ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit un seul mot. Roxas voulait lutter contre une force invisible. Lutter contre quelque chose qui se produira forcément était complètement stupide. Roxas savait, qu'un jour au l'autre, il ne réussirait plus à le repousser et à se laissera faire.

Hier soir, les sensations qu'il avait ressentit était tout bonnement incroyables, mais pourtant il avait l'impression de les avoir déjà vécu. Il allait devoir se passer de tout cela un moment.

Son envie était surtout de tout connaître sur le roux. Tout.

Axel alla dans sa chambre et sortit quelques affaires de son bureau, avant de les fourrer dans son sac. Roxas eu un petit pincement au cœur en sachant qu'il n'allait peut-être pas revoir Axel avant un certain temps. N'empêche, jamais il ne s'était attaché aussi rapidement a quelqu'un, il devait l'avouer. Il était allé jusqu'a l'embrasser...D'ailleurs, il se demandait encore ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça.

" Maudits hormones.. " pensa Roxas en se tapant le front avec la paume de la main.

" Bon Rox', j'pars dans dix minutes à peine. " Roxas fit une petite moue, et Axel ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter. " Loooong cours de philo après. "

" Ça me plairait la philo moi. Je déteste les maths. " Il eu une grimace en prononçant ce mot. Rien que de penser à cette matière, il avait envie de vomir mais aussi de tuer la prof, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir du tout.

" Disons que notre prof est un peu lent. Faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à prendre sa retraite. "

" T'es toujours aussi sympa avec les gens? " Axel esquissa un petit sourire railleur.

" Toujours. " répondit le concerné.

" Je euh… t'aurais pas du gel? Mais du gel qui tiens bien hein... " Axel dirigea sa main vers sa chevelure comme pour lui faire comprendre que son gel tenait plus que bien.

" Deuxième tiroir en partant du haut, dans la salle de bain. " Le blond hocha la tête et trouva le gel en question et "plongea" ses doigts dedans pour l'appliquer sur ses cheveux. Quelques petites minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain et repris ses vêtements.

" Retourne-toi, sale mateur ! "

" Quelle impolitesse " répliqua le roux avec un petit sourire en coin. Il fit tout de même volte-face, jetant parfois de regards extrêmement rapides à Roxas, mais il ne vit pas grand chose.

" C'est bon. "

L'aîné se retourna. " Bon, je dois y aller, à cause de toi je suis en retard! " Il prit en vitesse son sac et retint son envie d'embrasser le blond. " Mais tu dois sortir aussi, à moins que tu veuilles être enfermé chez moi. "

" Pas vraiment " avoua le blond, " Bien que dormir près de toi est loin d'être désagréable. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte !? " pensa Roxas en soupirant.

Ils sortirent donc tous les deux de l'appartement d'Axel - qu'il possédait grâce à son université - et se quittèrent en bas de l'immeuble avec un petit sourire. Axel se mis à courir à toute allure, tandis que Roxas marcha d'un pas lent dans la direction opposé.

" Bon maintenant je dois trouver une excuse. Coucou maman, j'ai séjourné chez un ami et.. Nan, elle y croira pas, puisque de toute façon si elle demande aux parents d'Hayner et Pence, ils leur diront que c'est faux. Merde, je suis foutuuuu " pensa-t-il tout en avalant durement sa salive. Il était vraiment idiot.

Idiot d'avoir quitté la maison sans rien demander, idiot d'être venu chez Axel, idiot de l'avoir embrasser, idiot d'avoir dormit avec lui, idiot d'accepter de rester avec un mec qu'il connaissait depuis deux jours. Non, il n'était pas idiot, il était complètement fou.

Roxas était enfin devant chez lui, il respira un grand coup et tourna la poignée de porte. C'était ouvert, sa mère devait l'attendre de pied ferme.

" JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FICHAIS JUSQU'A MAINTENANT !? "

Le visage de Roxas devint blême.

" Comment as-tu osé sécher pour te rendre je ne sais où !? Tu croyais que ton lycée n'allait pas me prévenir et que tu allais pouvoir filer en douce !? Ou étais-tu ?! "

" Une excuse, viiiite " hurla sa conscience. De toute, sa mère n'étais pas dupe.

" Ça ne te regarde pas. ", lança Roxas avait une froideur que sa mère et lui même ne connaissait pas - à part dans ses rêves.

" Bien sur que si ça me regarde!! " cria sa mère, et Roxas fronça les sourcils. C'était bien l'une des rares fois qu'il la voyait si énervée. D'ailleurs il se demandait pourquoi elle était à la maison actuellement alors qu'elle devrait être à son travail. " Mon fils sèche et part je ne sais où sans rien dire, mais cela ne me regarde pas ?! "

" Exactement cela te regarde pas. Ma vie privée ne regarde personne " lança Roxas avec un ton qui faisait froid dans le dos. Finalement il monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre deux à deux, avec la volonté de mettre fin à la conversation.

Il y avait des jours où il aimerait avoir des autres parents. Un père présent, une mère aussi, mais qui arrête de le disputer à longueur de temps pour un rien. Il n'était pas délinquant tout de même, n'exagérons rien!

Le blond s'écroula complètement sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Certes, il aurait du changer ses vêtements, car il les portait déjà hier, mais comme il ne sortira pas aujourd'hui il se dit qu'il pourrait faire exception a la règle.

Il enfonça encore plus sa tête dans l'oreiller. Maintenant, il en était sur : il se ferrait tuer par sa mère si elle apprenait qu'il avait embrassé un mec. Dans le fond, le garçon savait que sa mère n'avait jamais trop aimé ce genre de "pratique". Alors apprendre que son propre fils était attiré par les hommes serrait une grande honte pour elle.

Ne rien dire était mieux. Sans hésitation.

-----

Le roux était loin d'être à l'université, au contraire. Il avait attendu que Roxas ne soit plus avec lui pour pouvoir disparaître dans une sorte de fumée noire.

Par la suite, cela lui avait permis de revenir dans sa chambre en quelques secondes à peine. Le roux avait ensuite revêtu l'un de ses longs manteaux noirs.

Maintenant, il était le huitième membre de l'organisation XIII et non plus une personne lambda habitant la Cité du Crépuscule. Ou plutôt, la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle qu'il avait réussi à infiltrer tant bien que mal.

Il entendit quelqu'un frapper puis ouvrir sans attendre de réponse.

" Oh, Demyx. "

Un jeune homme châtain avec une coupe un peu "punk", qui portait également un long manteau noir, s'assit sur le lit d'Axel, qui eut un soupir. Pour une fois que son lit était fait, il fallait que quelqu'un s'assoie dessus.

" Alors, tu l'as vu? "interrogea Demyx avec un certain enthousiasme non dissimulé.

Axel lui lança un regard du coin de l'œil, tout en s'appuyant sur la porte les bras croisés.

" Ouais. " Il eu un petit sourire avant de rajouter, tristement. " Mais il à... changé. "

Demyx haussa un sourcil. " A ce point? "

" Disons que sa froideur a disparu... Il ne reste que le bon côté qu'il avait quelques fois "

" Bah, c'est pas plus mal, dès fois il était vraiment froid à un point... " lança Demyx en faisant une grimace, pour confirmer ses dires.

" C'est plus Roxas. Plus le Roxas que je connaissais... " Et à présent, il devait aller voir Xemnas. Il lui avait demandé de ramener Roxas, vivant. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il tombe entre les mains de Diz - ce qui était déjà a moitié fait. Mais le roux était sur qu'il réussirait à le ramener. Qui suivrait un inconnu?

Demyx ne comprit pas vraiment cette phrase. Du moins, il ne pensait pas qu'il avait changé à ce point et il était pratiquement sur que ce n'était pas le cas. Roxas avait un caractère tellement fort que l'imaginer avec un autre semblait bizarre pour lui.

" Je dois y aller " Et sans rien ajouter d'autre le rouquin disparu tandis que l'autre sortit de la pièce.

Il réapparu dans une salle blanche, aux grands sièges de marbres. Certains étaient plus hauts que d'autres, ce qui montrait la valeur de chaque membre. Plus le siège était haut, plus le membre était compétent. Celui d'Axel était plutôt haut. Assez pour en être satisfait. Dans la pièce, seul lui et Xemnas était présent, ce qui était plutôt rare - Saix parlant souvent avec le Supérieur, étant l'un des membres qui prêtait sûrement la plus grande importance au Kingdom Hearts.

" L'a tu vu? "

Une voix grave, lente et à la fois autoritaire résonna dans la pièce. Ce n'était rien d'autre que la voix de Xemnas. C'était une voix qui faisait plutôt frémir. Peu de gens avaient osé le contredire, et ceux qui s'y étaient risqués ne recommenceraient pas deux fois.

Axel se souvenait du combat de Roxas contre Xemnas. Le jour où il lui avait dit que selon lui, les similis avaient des sentiments. Cela l'avait mis hors de lui et un long combat s'en était suivit. Le blond fut incroyablement blessé, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne gagna. Le roux s'était occupé de soigner Roxas, malgré sa réticence.

Après un long moment de réflexion, il décida enfin de répondre. Il devait se montrer poli face à celui qui dirigeait l'organisation.

" Ouais. "

" Et tu n'as toujours pas réussit à nous le ramener? " Sa main se crispa sur l'accoudoir. Selon lui, Axel était un bon élément, mais a cause de l'amitié que les similis n'étaient pas censés avoir, il devenait incompétent.

" Donnez moi encore un peu de temps! " il rajouta, avec un ton plus énervé cette fois " J'peux pas faire ça en cinq minutes! "

Xemnas enleva la capuche qui cachait son visage pour jeter un regard noir à Axel. " Si tu ne nous le ramène pas, nous le tuerons. "

Un long frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du roux. Le... tuer? Quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine et il aurait sûrement étranglé Xemnas s'il n'était pas aussi loin. Tuer la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui était inconcevable.

Mieux qu'une réponse, il préféra s'en aller avec toujours cette même "fumée" pour revenir à la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle. Il enleva sa tenue de l'organisation pour se rhabiller correctement, et cacha sa tenue dans une valise sous la pile de vêtement qu'elle contenait. Ensuite, il glissa la malle sous le lit.

Il soupira, s'écroulant sur le lit. Le huitième membre regarda le plafond en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il lui avait fait quelque chose.

Tout de même, tuer la pièce maîtresse de l'organisation était vraiment...vraiment...

" Dégueulasse! ", hurla le rouquin en frappant avec force dans son oreiller.

Tout cela était...injuste.

------

" Bon sang, il n'est pas venu de la journée! " lança Hayner en fourrant rapidement ses affaires, un peu n'importe comment, avant de mettre son sac sur l'épaule.

" Et bien, peut-être qu'il est malade " dit calmement Olette. Pour elle c'était l'explication la plus valable, bien que Roxas était malade très rarement et les prévenait toujours...

" Je crois pas moi " Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, légèrement incrédule. " Il nous aurait prévenus. Et puis en passant vers le bureau des surveillants, j'ai entendu Mr Lunier parler avec la mère de Roxas, comme quoi il avait séché. "

" Roxas, sécher? T'es sur que c'était a la mère de Roxas qu'il parlait? " dit Hayner en haussant un sourcil.

" Sur et certain. " Pence rangea plus ou moins bien ses affaires dans son sac qui contenait déjà beaucoup de choses. " Il n'y a pas vingt mille personnes qui portent le nom de famille de Roxas. "

" C'est vrai " avoua la brune avec un long soupir. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Roxas sécherait dans sa vie... Était-il entrain de changer?

------

" Tu crois que je pourrais le voir? "

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds leva la tête vers l'homme et lui sourit. Elle savait que ça faisait longtemps qu'il voulait le voir mais encore fallait-il qu'elle ouvre le Lotus sans que Diz ne le remarque. " Je vais essayer... "

La blonde posa une main sur le Lotus et ferma les yeux. L'ovale de verre s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard dans un bruit sonore, découvrant ce qu'il cachait dans ses grands pétales.

" Sora... "

Un garçon d'environ une quinzaine d'années, aux cheveux châtains, presque brun, vraiment indisciplinée, se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ses pieds étaient à quelques centimètres du sol et il semblait dormir paisiblement. Par contre, ses vêtements commençaient à être un peu trop petit pour lui.

" Il a vraiment changé... " Certes, il avait loin d'avoir tort. Il faisait plus mature bien qu'il ait gardait son visage plutôt infantile, il n'en restait pas moins plutôt mignon. Riku devait l'avouer...

" Je sais " lança la jeune fille à la robe blanche avec un grand sourire.

" Mais com... " L'homme encapuchonné fut coupé par Naminé.

" J'ouvre de temps en temps le Lotus... Pour voir s'il va bien. Tout ça est déjà de ma faute alors... " La jeune fille baissa les yeux et une lueur de tristesse apparu dans ses yeux clairs. " Si je n'avais pas fait ça, il n'aurait pas été obligé de dormir et tu aurais pu le voir... "

" Naminé, tu as été manipulé, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui! " répliqua immédiatement Riku. Il en était la preuve vivante : manipulé par les ténèbres et Ansem. Et pourtant, il avait un cœur fort.

La petite blonde poussa un léger soupir, avant d'entendre des bruits de pas derrière elle, et de se retourner plutôt vivement.

" Petite insolente, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas l'ouvrir avant que son sommeil soit terminé ".

" Mais... " Elle lança un regard triste et remplit de désespoir à l'homme aux bandelettes rouges.

" C'est moi qui lui ai demandé! " lança l'argenté d'une voix forte. Ansem avait toujours eut un certain dégoût et cela ne se voyait rien qu'a la manière avec laquelle il traitait Naminé. C'était pourtant une fille incroyablement douce, qui détestait faire du mal et pourtant, il la considérait comme une moins que rien. Probablement parce qu'elle était un simili.

Diz s'en ficha et pris le bras de Naminé avec force, qui se débattit. Puis il la poussa devant lui pour qu'elle avance et quitte la pièce.

Riku se retrouva donc seul, là, juste devant Sora. " J'espère que tu te réveilleras vite. J'ai trop attendu et j'ai tellement de choses à te dire... " L'homme fit demi-tour en direction de la sortie pendant que le Lotus se refermait doucement sur le garçon qui y était endormi.

------

Roxas fut réveillé par une sonnerie de portable. Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il était assoupi, mais assez pour être reposé. Sa main se dirigea vers son portable.

" Allo? " dit le blond d'une voix pâteuse. Être réveillé par une sonnerie de portable n'avait rien d'agréable.

" Hey Rox', c'est Hayner! Alors comme ça, on vient plus en cours? " Le blond entendit une voix féminine et devina qu'Olette n'était pas loin. Pence non plus alors.

" J-Je... c'est compliqué à expliquer... " bredouilla-t-il. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il avait été chez Axel, l'avait embrassé et puis avait dormi avec. C'était de l'auto suicide. Surtout que Roxas était, d'habitude, quelqu'un de plutôt réfléchi. Jamais Hayner ne croirait tout cela.

" Ça concerne Axel? " s'enquit Olette en prenant le mobile. Roxas ne répondit pas et un long silence plana pendant quelques minutes. " Je dois avoir raison si tu ne réponds rien. "

" Pose pas des questions indiscrètes Oly! " Connaissant Olette, celle-ci avait du faire la moue. Elle était toujours trop curieuse et Roxas l'avait appris à ses dépends. " Bon, t'es malade ou pas? "

" Non " répondit simplement Roxas. Il était loin d'être malade. Plutôt perdu. Oui, perdu était le mot qui convenait à son état actuel.

" Bon, demain c'est le Week-end, on pourra venir chez toi pour que tu rattrapes? "

Roxas hocha la tête, avant de se rendre compte que de toute façon, ils ne risquaient pas de le voir. " Ouais, bien sur. "

" T'as l'air pas vraiment en forme quand même " lança une voix qui n'était rien d'autre que celle de Pence.

" Prend soin de toi Roxas d'accord? " pria Olette, un peu inquiète.

Roxas répondit qu'il allait très bien, puis raccrocha. Cependant, une autre sonnerie retentit, et il vit le mot " AXEL " apparaître sur l'écran, avec l'image qui lui était associée- le feu, à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux.

" Allo, Roxas? C'est Ax- " le roux fut coupé par la voix du jeune garçon.

" J'sais. ", dit il en bougonnant. Décidément, il n'était pas de bonne humeur depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui. Et ça n'allait pas vraiment en s'améliorant.

" Bref, je voulais te dire que t'as oublié quelque chose chez moi. " déclara Axel à l'autre bout du fil. Roxas haussa un sourcil, qu'avait-il pu oublier?

" Si je reviens chez toi maintenant, je me fais tuer Axel. Ma mère a faillit me trucider tout à l'heure... " Roxas eu un long soupir.

" A ce point? " questionna-t-il. De toute, il ne connaissait pas sa mère. Elle le prenait encore pour un enfant innocent. Trop, justement. Roxas avait maintenant 15 ans, bientôt 16 et il n'avait aucune envie d'être encore traité comme un gamin. Cela était sûrement dû au fait qu'il était fils unique.

" Ouais. Je crois même qu'elle n'est pas allée à son travail rien que pour me voir revenir. En plus, son travail compte plus que tout. "

" Plus que toi? " Roxas entendit un drôle de bruit qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un paquet de chips qui venait d'être ouvert. " Désolé pour le bruit que tu entendras, mais j'ai faim. "

Roxas eu un petit rire, il avait soudainement envie de chips. S'il aurait été à côté roux, il lui en aurait piqué, pour sur. " Bah, tu ne pourrais pas me rapporter ce que j'ai oublié? "

" Nan, vient. Il faut qu'on ait une discussion. "

**Mouahaha j'vous laisse encore sur une phrase mystère. De quoi va parler Axel? Qu'a donc oublié Roxas? Vous le saurez... au prochain épisode XD Euh chapitre plutôt même. Bref, ça fait plus d'effet comme ça lol Sinon n'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews, c'est gratuit et j'y réponds toujours Enorme bisous **


	5. Clé

**Salut les gens ( XD ) Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Bon, j'avoue, ne pas mettre une pointe de shonen-ai ou de yaoi, pour moi, c'est impossible. Donc là vous aurez du très léger shonen-ai XD Et nan, Axel se retient de sauter (sur) Roxas pour le moment. C'est bête hein? XD Sinon je tiens a préciser qu'il y aura du RikuxSora ( et non du SoraxRiku comme l'a dit Duncan. Pour moi, Sora en seme, c'est le monde à l'envers lol ) vers la fin de la fic. Oui, je préviens parce que de toute, ça se sent, non? xP Bref j'adore également ce couple alors il fallait que je le case, forcééé XD**

**  
Bon, bonne lecture**

**  
Disclaimer : What are you talking about? XD Oh, I see, Axel and Roxas in a bed. Good, good, very good XD**

**Bref, les persos sont pas a moi. Mais un jour j'me pointerais chez Square pour essayer de les voler evil**

------ 

Chapitre 5 : Clé

------

Roxas avala durement sa salive. A vrai dire, il avait une petite idée de ce que voulait lui parler Axel. Et ça n'aurait rien d'agréable, pour sur. Le roux n'avait sûrement pas apprécié de se faire lâchement repoussé. D'ailleurs, le blond ne savait pas s'il avait finalement eu raison. Peut-être auraient-ils dû essayer de rester ensemble... Roxas se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main en se sermonnant intérieurement.

" Écoute, je ne peux pas venir aujourd'hui donc on verra demain okay? " lança le blond tout en se grattant la nuque, gêné, comme toujours. S'il sortait, sa mère n'hésiterais pas à en profiter pour l'étrangler pour de bon.

Il entendit un soupir qui venait de son interlocuteur et Roxas se sentit encore plus gêné. Il se dit pendant un instant qu'il aurait rêvé avoir 18 ans. Pour être enfin tranquille. L'adolescence était vraiment quelque chose de compliqué. " Demain, promis. "

" T'as qu'a venir directement a l'univ' à la pause de midi. " Roxas faillit s'étouffer à ces mots. C'était le genre de chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Bien que c'était plutôt tentant.

" Mais... " commença le blond, qui fut coupé à la seconde même où il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer le second mot.

" Je te ferais même visiter. " continua le roux avec une voix qui ressemblait a celles des pubs qu'on voyait a la télé. Ce genre de pub qui donne envie d'acheter le produit.

" Bon bah euh d'accord alors. " Le garçon aux yeux azur était loin de penser que c'était une bonne idée, surtout qu'ensuite, les amis d'Axel le connaîtront et lui poseront des tonnes de questions - et il détestait qu'on lui en pose.

" Parfait " s'exclama avec joie son ami. " A demain Rox'. "

" J'aime pas ce surnom " bougonna-t-il. Enfaîte Roxas n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le surnomme. Il trouvait ça plutôt stupide, surtout que les surnoms qu'on pouvait faire avec son prénom étaient selon lui, plus débiles qu'autre chose.

" Si tu veux, je modifie. " Roxas poussa un soupir de soulagement qui se transforma bientôt en un soupir de mécontentement. " Roxyyyy "

" Qu'est ce que tu peux être idiot... " lança Roxas avec un petit rire.

" Bah, c'est pour ça que tu m'apprécies non? " Un petit sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Roxas. Va savoir s'il allait répondre pareil qu'avant.

" Qui t'as dis que je t'appréciais? " S'enquit-il afin de le taquiner. Enfaîte, il adorait Axel. Sa voix, ses yeux, ses bêtises, ses rires, sa joie de vivre, sa bonne humeur, son optimiste... Tout. Tout en Axel était ce que Roxas avait toujours cherché.

" Tu me brises le cœur " Axel avait dit ça d'un ton mélodramatique et Roxas ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. S'il savait... Le roux n'avait pas de cœur, il n'en aurait probablement jamais. Même s'il voulait...

" Bon, je vais raccrocher, je vais faire à manger. " Des bonnes pâtes à la carbonara probablement. Il adorait ça, le problème c'est qu'il était loin d'être pro de la cuisine. Il était plus doué pour faire cramer la cuisine qu'autre chose.

" Tu sais cuisiner toi? " dit le roux avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Le garçon aux yeux céruléens fit la moue, bien que la personne à l'autre bout du fil ne pouvait le voir.

" Oui, je ne me contente pas de chips MOI au moins. " répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, avec un grand sourire.

" C'est bon les chips, bien qu'un peu gras. On s'en fout de toute façon, je ne prends pas un gramme. "

" Jusqu'au jour ou tu en prendras et que tu auras des bourrelets un peu partout. " Axel essaya de s'imaginer faisant environ 200 kilos et il faillait tomber dans les pommes a cette pensée. De toute façon, l'adolescent aux yeux émeraude était loin d'être gros, au contraire. Plutôt maigre.

" Tu verras toi, demain, a l'univ'. Sois sur que je me vengerais. " Il fit un léger "Mouahaha" pour confirmer ses paroles, qui se voulaient terrifiantes.

" J'attends de voir ça. " dit celui-ci avec toujours cette pointe de sarcasme. " Bon, je dois vraiment y aller. 'lut Axel. "

" Bonne nuit en avance. "

" Idem. " Le blond décida enfin de raccrocher, bien qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait finalement aucune envie. Cependant, il avait faim, donc il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers avant d'arriver à la cuisine.

Le blond ouvrit placards et frigo, afin de trouver ce dont il avait besoin : des pâtes, évidemment, de la crème fraîche, du parmesan et enfin des lardons. Il prit une casserole qu'il remplit d'eau puis la mis sur la gazinière afin qu'elle boue. Pendant ce temps là, il alla dans le salon et regarda quelques minutes la télévision.

" Il y aura bientôt le tournois de Struggle à la Cité du Crépuscule! Tout le monde peut participer, à condition qu'il sache se battre! L'inscription est gratuite! Dépêchez-vous, bientôt les inscriptions seront terminées! "

La pub finie, celle pour les glaces à l'eau de mer passa.

" Une glace a la fois sucrée et salée à la fois rafraîchissante. Vous aussi, goûtez l'une des spécialités de la Cité du Crépuscule! "

Les yeux de Roxas commencèrent à briller en voyant la pub. Il adorait ces glaces et il ne pourrait sûrement jamais s'en passer. Mais un drôle de bruit le surprit et il couru jusqu'a la cuisine.

" Et merdeuuuh " Roxas éteignit rapidement la gazinière. Il avait laissé l'eau trop longtemps sur le feu et celle-ci avait débordée. La mère de Roxas arriva.

" Tu n'es vraiment pas cuisinier mon cher. " Roxas eu une petite moue. " Va t'asseoir sur le canapé, je m'en charge de tes pâtes. " Elle lui fit un petit sourire, et Roxas acquiesça et sauta presque sur le divan.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le repas fut près et Roxas en saliva d'avance. L'odeur qui se dégageait du plat aurait fait baver n'importe qui - à part ceux qui détestent les pâtes évidemment. Le blond se jeta dessus.

" Ch'trop bon " lâcha-t-il, la bouche pleine. Sa mère ne put s'empêcher de rire. " Désolé de remettre ça sur le tapis mais... " Roxas leva un sourcil. " Chez qui était tu aujourd'hui? "

Le blond baissa les yeux vers ses pâtes, et leur donna quelques coups de fourchette rageurs.

" Axel " répondit-il enfin. Sa mère lança un regard interrogateur à son fils.

" De qui s'agit-il? " Elle était assez étonnée. Roxas avait toujours eu pour amis Hayner, Pence et Olette. Et personne d'autre.

" Un mec que j'ai rencontré sur le clocher. " Il dit ça sans regarder sa mère. Si jamais elle voyait dans ses yeux que c'était plus qu'une simple connaissance... Il n'osait imaginer la suite.

" Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas aller là dessus. Imagine que tu t-... " Elle fut coupée par son fils.

" M'man, j'ai 15 ans, bientôt 16. Je suis plus un gamin... " Elle soupira longuement avant de lui sourire.

" C'est l'instinct maternel va. " Elle reprit après quelques secondes. " Je peux savoir ce que ce garçon représente pour toi? "

" Un ami " Il s'était préparé a la question alors, il avait répondit avec une extrême rapidité. Sa mère sourit.

" J'en suis heureuse mais la prochaine fois, ne sèches plus les cours. " Roxas sourit et acquiesça.

Le repas finit, Roxas se dirigea vers sa chambre, mit son pyjama et s'allongea sur son lit, et se mit longuement à réfléchir.

" J'aimerais bien savoir ce que représente ces rêves... L'attirance que j'ai pour Axel aussi... Je veux comprendre des choses que je ne comprendrais jamais, c'est stupide... Je suis stupide "

Il soupira longuement et posa une main sur son front. " Je veux connaître Axel alors que j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours... "

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air las. " Et en plus, mes amis commenceront à être jaloux de lui si je passe autant de temps avec... "

Le blond se rassit dans son lit. " Roh et pis ça me saoule. " se plaignit-il en posant fermement deux mains sur son visage.

Avant l'arrivée du roux, il vivait une vie plutôt simple, avec ses amis. Il croyait avoir une vie bien remplie, mais finalement, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose : l'affection, l'attirance, la protection et tout ce genre de choses.

L'amour, tout simplement. Le blondinet avait toujours cru qu'il pourrait s'en passer, mais finalement il se rendait compte qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Dès l'arrivée d'Axel dans sa vie, tout avait été chamboulé.

Il n'a jamais été attiré par quelqu'un en particulier. Enfaîte, il s'était toujours cru hétérosexuel, étant sortit pendant un temps avec Olette. Certes, cela n'avait pas marché, mais il avait pensé qu'avec une autre fille de son lycée, peut-être que si.

Et finalement, le voilà entrain de trouver un homme presque parfait. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il était complètement déstabilisé.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, pris son MP3 et commença à écouter quelques musiques calmes, comme des mélodies au piano, pour se détendre. Cela marcha, puisque, quelques minutes plus tard, il s'assoupit.

-----

_  
" Roxas? "_

_  
" Roxas, tu m'entends? "_

_  
Le blond ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans un endroit entièrement blanc. Il n'y avait rien du tout dans cet endroit, même pas une présence vivante. Juste une voix._

_  
Il se mit à marcher, afin de trouver une sortie, une personne, un objet, n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui pourrait rendre cet endroit plus vivant. Mais il n'y avait rien. Strictement rien._

_  
Il était seul._

_  
" Roxas, tu n'es pas seul. N'ai pas peur. "_

_  
" Ou es-tu !? " hurla le blond, énervé d'être tourné en bourrique._

_  
" Je ne peux pas me montrer pour le moment... Je dois juste te parler. Je m'appelle Naminé. Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important... "_

_  
Le blond continua de marcher même si cela ne le menait nulle part. S'il ne bougeait pas il allait péter un câble. Tout cela était bien trop blanc._

_  
" Ces rêves que tu fais, ils ont un sens, une signification. "_

_  
" Mais laquelle !? " Le blond regarda au dessus de lui, car il avait l'impression que la voix se trouvait par là._

_  
" C'est à toi de le trouver, Roxas. "_

_  
" Comment tu peux connaître mon prénom !? " lança-t-il, complètement excédé. Il marchait toujours, mais en traînant les pieds a présent, montrant une certaine nervosité._

_  
" Je sais tout sur toi. " La voix était douce, calme et reposante, mais pourtant, elle énervait Roxas au plus haut point._

_  
" Personne ne peut me connaître mieux que moi! " Il serra le poing et fronça les sourcils. " Montre-toi! "_

_  
" Crois moi, si je pouvais, je le ferrais... " Le ton était soudainement plus triste, plus mélancolique._

_  
Roxas commençait vraiment a en avoir marre. Naminé pouvait lui parler, mais pas ce montrer? Qu'est ce que cela signifiait !?_

_  
La jeune fille reprit._

_  
" Je sais que tu es dépassés par les événements... Mais bientôt tout ira mieux... je te le promets... "_

_  
Mais avant que Roxas ait pu répondre, la salle se plongeait dans un noir intense et il se sentit tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier._

-----

" NOOOOON "

Roxas se réveilla, le souffle coupé. Mon dieu, il croyait vraiment qu'il tombait et que jamais cette chute ne s'arrêterait.

" Je suis dingue. Je suis dingue. JE SUIS DINGUE " Il se prit la tête dans les mains. " Voilà que maintenant j'entends des voix!! "

Il prit une longue respiration et essaya de se détendre, de penser à autre chose. Finalement il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un voir, plusieurs verres d'eau.

Le blond remarqua, en passant, sa mère, assise dans le canapé, regardant la télévision. Elle le scruta d'un air suspicieux.

Il soupira, puis bu un verre. Le blondinet se dit qu'il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir de cours le samedi, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de ce cher Axel.

Il fut surpris par des bruits de pas qui n'étaient rien d'autres que ceux de sa mère. " Roxas, ça va? Je t'ai entendu crier... "

" Mauvais rêve " maugréa-t-il. Il avait la main crispée sur son verre et le regard vide. Il bu une autre gorgée d'eau. " Je n'arête pas d'en faire ces derniers temps... Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est rien ok? "

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air inquiet, puis elle posa sa main sur le front de son fils, qui se révéla être brûlant.

" Roxas, tu dois avoir de la fièvre... Attends, je reviens " Elle sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre du Doliprane dans la trousse a pharmacie, tandis que Roxas enchaînait verre d'eau sur verre d'eau.

Lorsqu'elle fut revenue, elle lui tendit le cachet qu'il avala avec un peu d'eau. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être malade, surtout pas pendant le Week-end.

" Va te reposer, le temps que ta fièvre passe... " Roxas acquiesça doucement et revint dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Et il réussit à dormir tranquillement.

------

Deux adolescents marchaient d'un pas lent dans les rues de la Cité du Crépuscule. L'un de ces jeunes possédait des cheveux rouges et l'autre, des cheveux bruns.

C'était Mei et Axel.

" Au fait Axel... "

Le concerné leva un sourcil vers la jeune fille, qui s'arrêta soudainement et le regarda avec un regard perçant. Axel avala durement sa salive, s'attendant à une question auquel il ne pourrait échapper.

" Pourquoi tu es si souvent absent en cours? " Elle rajouta. " T'es pas là pratiquement tous les jours! " La brune lui lança un regard sévère.

Son visage pris soudainement une teinte encore plus pâle. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que ces moments là était ceux où il était dans l'organisation! Le roux allait donc devoir trouver une excuse en quelques minutes et surtout, plausible.

Ouille.

" Et bien, c'est personnel. " Mei le regarda bizarrement, d'un air...

" Je ne te crois pas. " Son ton était froid et catégorique. Axel fit un long soupir, presque résigné. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire?

" Pourquoi tu tiens tant à la savoir? " La brune fut prise au dépourvue et afficha clairement sa surprise. Elle se gratta la nuque.

" Je ne sais pas... "

" Bon et bah voilà, me pose pas de questions inutiles. " Il passa sa main dans les cheveux et passa un bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille. " Bon allez, tu vas pas bouder quand même! "

La jeune fille enleva le bras du roux et eu un sourire énigmatique. " T'es pas censé avoir craqué sur Roxas toi? " Les joues du roux passèrent d'une couleur pâle à une couleur vermillon.

" N'importe quoi. " bougonna-t-il en croisant les bras tout en continuant sa marche. " C'est pas parce qu'il a dormi chez moi hier que-... " Il s'arrêta aussitôt en remarquant qu'il en avait dit beaucoup trop. Vraiment trop.

" Haha! J'avais raison! Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez fait que dormir, je ne te croirais pas. " dit-elle avec un petit clin d'oeil qui expliqua clairement l'intention de lui faire cracher le morceau.

" Il ne s'est rien passé! " répliqua le roux, les sourcils froncés. " Et d'ailleurs tu veux qu'il se passe quoi? " Halala, les filles avaient parfois l'esprit mal placé. Enfin pas si mal placé que ça finalement, puisqu'elle avait visé juste.

La brune leva les yeux aux ciels, tout en réfléchissant. " Quelque chose qui nécessite deux personnes et où on y prend beaucoup de plai- " Elle fut coupée par la main d'Axel sur sa bouche.

" C'est bon, j'ai compris! " lança-t-il, offusqué. " On a rien fait de tout cela!! "

Enfaîte, ils s'étaient embrassés langoureusement, mais pas la peine de le préciser à une fille qui avait du mal à tenir sa langue. En clair, elle était bien capable de le crier dans la rue tout en sautillant comme une folle. De plus, elle le taquinerait la dessus jusqu'a la fin de ces jours.

" Je ne te crois paaaas " chantonna la brune. " Tes yeux te trahissent! " Elle croisa les bras tout en soutennant son regard. Troublé, il le détourna et regarda le sol, qu'il trouva très intéressant à ce moment.

" Okay, on s'est embrassés, ça te va? " Son ton était légèrement en colère mais Mei n'y fit pas trop attention. " Ça ne te choque pas? "

C'est vrai que l'homosexualité n'était pas toujours acceptée par tout le monde, même si les mentalités avaient évolué. D'un côté il était content de voir que justement, cela ne la choquait pas et qu'elle n'était pas partie en courant, en prétextant qu'elle n'avait plus jamais envie de le revoir.

Elle haussa un sourcil. " Pourquoi cela me choquerait? J'ai rien contre ça. Pis, on peut dire que tu as bien choisis... Cependant, ça ne fais que trois jours que tu le connais... "

Il eu un petit rire, mais ne dit rien d'autre, et ils se contentèrent de reprendre leur marche en direction du lycée.

-----

Un réveil à la sonnerie vraiment assourdissante, se pris un grand coup de bras et se fit envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de se briser. La sonnerie s'arrêta presque aussitôt. Roxas n'avait certes pas voulu le casser, mais bon, il n'était pas mécontent de ne plus entendre cette fichue sonnerie. Il se leva et descendit rapidement les escaliers et se rendit compte que sa mère était partie, mais en dirigeant son regard vers l'horloge...

" Je suis en retard!! "

Le blond couru jusqu'a la cuisine, pris rapidement un croissant et le mangea tout en allant vers la salle de bain. Par la suite, il se prit une douche, qu'il n'avait pas réglée et ce fut une eau froide qui le réveilla. Le blond hurla et régla rapidement.

Par la suite, il se lava les dents en quatrième vitesse et se mit du gel. Une fois tout cela fini, il prit un peu plus de temps pour s'habiller. Il choisit vite : un sweat blanc avec une sorte de damier blanc et noir, un jean bleu, des converses noires aux lacets assortis au sweat. Ensuite, il se mit son protège poignet ainsi que ses "bagues" en tissu.

Ensuite il redescendit dans le salon et sauta les deux dernières marches. Il prit un papier et écrit rapidement d'une écriture brouillon mais qui était lisible :

_M'man_

_  
Je suis avec Axel ne t'inquiète pas._

_Je ne sais pas quand je reviens mais_

_je serais là avant ce soir._

_Bisous._

_  
Roxas._

Il posa le papier sur la table puis sortit.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il fut devant l'université. Heureusement, c'était ouvert et il pu rentrer sans aucune difficultés. Il y avait beaucoup de monde mais il vit immédiatement une chevelure flamboyante ainsi qu'une fille aux longs cheveux bruns, qui devait être .. Mei?

Ils étaient sur une table, mangeant des sandwichs. Roxas s'approcha timidement et s'assit a côté d'Axel. " Bouh. "

" Rox'! J'suis content de te voir. " Il lui tendit un sandwich. " Poulet, ton préféré. " dit-il avec un petit sourire.

" C'est mon préféré mais comment tu l'as su? " Roxas lança un regard interrogateur au roux qui exprima son amusement.

" Tu ne me l'as pas déjà dit? "

" Non. " Puis il commença à manger dans son sandwich, au bon pain viennois. Mei lui sourit et Roxas lui renvoya son sourire. " B'jour " lança-t-il, la bouche pleine.

" C'est pas bien de parler la bouche pleine, cher blond. " Le blond en question lui tira la langue, tout en lui répondant, d'un ton sarcastique. " Oui môman. "

La jeune fille ria puis fini son sandwich, avant de s'éclipser en prétextant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec son petit ami.

Axel et Roxas se retrouvaient donc dans une sorte de… Tête à tête et l'adolescent se sentit gêné. " Je te fais visiter? " Le blond hocha la tête et suivit le roux, les mains dans les poches.

Après avoir passé une demi-heure à visiter tous les bâtiments, à parler de tout et de rien et à rire comme des imbéciles, les adolescents se désaltérèrent aux toilettes. Le blond remplit une bouteille avec l'eau du robinet - bouteille qu'ils avaient achetée avec les sandwichs mais qui s'était vite vidée.

L'aîné, lui, prit de l'eau dans ses mains avant d'en jeter sur Roxas, qui, par vengeance, fit de même. Le roux sortit en courant des toilettes tandis que le blond lui, courait après son ami, bouteille à la main.

Après avoir couru pendant près de 10 minutes, le blond réussit à vider tout le contenu de la bouteille sur le huitième. Ses cheveux prirent soudainement une autre allure, plus plate, plus lisse, mais qui le rendait plutôt craquant.

" Je t'ai eu! " S'enjoua Roxas, tout fier. Le roux dirigea une main dans ses cheveux avant de faire une expression dégoûtée. Ses beaux cheveux étaient maintenant "en grand bordel" comme il le disait si bien.

" Ça va pour cette fois " grommela celui-ci. " On va sur le clocher? J'ai une pause jusqu'a 14h. " L'idée d'aller sur le clocher de la Cité du Crépuscule était plus que plaisante.

Ils sortirent donc de l'université avant de se diriger vers un glacier pour acheter...

" Deux glaces à l'eau de mer s'il vous plait. ", lança le roux au glacier qui lui tendit les deux glaces. Le roux lui donna 100 munies puis tendit une des glaces à Roxas, qui ne se fit pas prier pour la prendre.

Ensuite ils montèrent jusqu'au clocher, ou Axel s'assit le premier, une jambe dans le vide, l'autre repliée. Roxas lui, avait les deux jambes dans le vide et les balançait de temps à autres.

" Hey, Roxas. " Le blond tourna la tête vers le roux. " Je voulais te parler... de quelque chose. Tu sais, ce que je t'ai dis au téléphone hier. " Roxas eu soudainement un peu peur.

" Je...t'écoute. "

Le roux pris son courage à deux mains et commença à parler. " Tu sais, après c'qui c'est passé chez moi... " Roxas commença à rougir sans vraiment le vouloir rien qu'à se souvenir des mains d'Axel sur son torse. " Enfin, t'as dis que tu voulais qu'on se connaisse plus... "

Roxas croqua un léger bout de glace qui fondit sur sa langue. Le roux continua. " Ca m'a un peu surpris au début..." Le roux se gratta la nuque. " Mais rassures-toi, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. "

" Comment ça? " interrogea le blondinet.

" Bon sang, j'en ai marre de mentir! Je t'ai assez attendu comme ça Roxas! Je patienterais un peu, juste un peu... " pensa le roux. Il voulut continuer mais le blond prit la parole avant lui.

" J'avoue que j'y ai longuement réfléchi mais je dois avouer que...que... " Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais comme pour se donner du courage. " je ne sais pas si j'arriverais justement à attendre... Je sais tu dois me trouver un peu stupide! Un coup je te repousse et le lendemain, finalement, je ne sais plus trop... "

" C'est normal, tu es juste un peu perdu. Bah, ça viendra naturellement tout ça. " Il vit le blond baisser les yeux alors il passa un bras autour des épaules de celui-ci. " Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... "

" Je m'inquiète pour beaucoup de choses... Mes amis, toi, notre relation, mes rêves, et j'en passe. "

" Tu penses trop Rox'. " Le roux lui fit un léger sourire. " Finalement il n'a pas tellement changé... Il pense toujours trop. Au final, c'est sûrement ça qui a du le faire quitter l'organisation. " pensa celui-ci.

Il jeta un regard rapide sur Roxas, un regard affectueux. " Par contre je ne sais pas ou est passé sa froideur... c'est bien la seule chose qui a changé. Il est toujours plus ou moins timide en tout ce qui concerne l'amitié, il est toujours réfléchi et doux comme il l'était parfois, mais plus du tout froid. " Le roux se perdit finalement dans ses pensées. " Pourquoi je regrette ça? C'est con d'être froid... Mais pourtant c'est l'une des choses qui m'attirait chez lui. C'est le genre de personne pas facile à avoir en tant qu'ami... ou plus. " A cette pensée, il eu un petit sourire en coin.

" Axel? " Le blond regarda son ami qui était, selon lui, sur une autre planète. " Axeeel! " Celui ci ne répondant toujours pas, il cria " AXEL! "

Le concerné réagit plutôt vivement. " C'est bon, c'est bon... "

Ils continuèrent à manger leurs glaces pendant un certain temps, en silence, que Roxas osa enfin briser. " Au fait, qu'est ce que j'ai oublié chez toi? "

----- 

" Naminé? "

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds tourna la tête vers celui-ci qui venait de rentrer dans le salon blanc. " Hum? Que veux-tu me demander? "

Au lieu de s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table comme il le faisait d'habitude, il s'est contenté de rester debout près de Naminé, qui dessinait toujours. L'homme remarqua que sur ces dessins figurait Roxas dans l'organisation.

" Est-ce que tu connais Axel? "

La jeune fille arrêta soudainement son dessin puis baissa les yeux. Il ne lui rappelait pas une période très agréable. Certes, elle n'avait connu que Néo-Riku... et tout le complot de l'Organisation.

" Oui, je le connais... C'est quelqu'un de bien, il a aidé Sora... Et il est près à abandonner l'organisation pour Roxas... Il est près à abandonner n'importe quoi rien que pour lui... Ce n'est pas un simili comme les autres. "

" Un simili comme toi et Roxas? Vous avez des sentiments, vous. " dit-il d'une voix triste.

" Oui, Roxas a un cœur... Mais Axel et moi, nous n'en avons pas vraiment tu vois... " Une tristesse immense se lit sur son visage. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent se dit que vivre en tant que simili n'était pas vivre : c'était souffrir. " Il y a des fois où j'aimerais en avoir " chuchota celle-ci.

" Kingdom Hearts. "

" Cela nous permettrait d'avoir un cœur... mais encore faut-il en payer le prix. C'est la chimère de Xemnas... rien d'autre qu'une chimère. " Elle continua de dessiner, le dessin se faisant plus précis. Riku pouvait maintenant voir Roxas, sur une sorte de balcon, entrain d'observer le Kingdom Hearts, Axel a ses côtés, bras passé autour de ses épaules. " Rien d'autre qu'une chimère... " répéta celle-ci.

" Les similis sont vraiment étranges... " Il commença à marcher doucement dans la pièce, ses bruits de pas résonnant.

" Comme leur créateur... " avoua la jeune fille.

Riku observa Naminé d'un air perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait dire par là bien que Xemnas était loin d'être une personne ordinaire. Au contraire, c'était quelqu'un qui était bien loin de l'être.

------

Axel se leva, pris le bras de Roxas pour le lever et ils descendirent du clocher et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de l'adolescent aux yeux émeraude. Le roux lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé, ce qu'il fit, tandis qu'Axel était allé chercher ce que Roxas avait oublié.

" Un papier qui est sûrement tombé de ta poche. "

" Un... papier? Tu te fiches de moi Axel? " lança le garçon aux yeux bleus avec ironie.

" Elle est p'tet pas si loin sa froideur finalement " songea le huitième membre. Il lui tendit tout de même. Dessus, il était marqué, en lettre majuscules et de l'écriture de Roxas :

" LA CLE DU DESTIN "

**Mouahaha, et là, encore des questions XD Pourquoi un papier avec " La clé du destin " qui provenait, soit disant, de la poche du jean a Roxas? Pourquoi c'est écrit de sa propre main? La relation d'Axel et Roxas va-t-elle évoluer? XD**

**Et ben vous verrez plus tard lol**

**Sinon je voulais rajouter un petit truc ! Dans pas longtemps, j'essaye de faire de la glace à l'eau de mer! Et oui, il y a une recette, que l'on peut trouver au Disney de Tokyo, si je ne me trompe pas ( nan, chui pas allée à Tokyo ) mais bref j'ai la recette quand même. Bref, si vous voulez la recette, suffit de me la demander. Si quelqu'un est interessé par une collab', qu'il me previenne dans une review ou un message! Bisous!**


	6. Choix

**Coucou les gens! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre! D'ailleurs, j'ai pris un immense plaisir à l'écrire[surtout la fin, mais je ne vous dis pas pourquoi : D Et puis, j'adore écrire des flash-back. Ça vous donne ma conception de la vie de Roxas dans l'organisation. Pour moi, c'était presque vital de faire apparaître Roxas dans l'organisation, et ces flash-back sont la meilleure solution. Le blondinet parait tellement froid dans l'organisation que je prend un plaisir immense a écrire ses deux facettes. Sinon, je remercie tout ceux qui mettent des reviews, mettent ma fic en favoris ou en alerte, je vous aimes, vous ne pouvez pas savoir a quel point XD Cela me motive grandement a écrire des chapitres qui vous plaisent, mais qui me plaisent également [Logique me direz vous Bref, bonne lecture **

** Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun des personnages, juste le droit de les torturer comme bon me semble XD**

**PS : Chapitre non béta testé. Le serra prochainement. Merci de votre compréhension**

** PS number two : Je remercie Roxasette pour m'avoir aider un peu quelque fois a me pousser a trouver de bonnes idées enfait XD Je remercie également Lucille pour me béta parce que c'est super sympa pis dès fois ça prend du temps   
**

------

Chapitre 6 : Choix

------

" La... La clé du Destin? " Roxas regarda le rouquin, incrédule, cherchant inlassablement comment il avait pu écrire une chose pareille sans s'en souvenir. En plus, cela lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement. " T'es sur que c'est moi qui ai écris ça? "

" Tu ne connais même pas ton écriture? " lança le roux avec un petit sourire en coin. Le blond fronça les sourcils, tout en continuant d'observer le papier. " Tu l'as écris pendant ton sommeil. Tu t'es levé rien que pour ça. "

Roxas faillit s'étrangler sur place, ne s'attendant pas à de telles révélations. " Hey, je suis pas somnambule! "

" La preuve que si. " lança le roux tout en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Roxas pendant quelques secondes, avant d'avoir un sourire malicieux. Le blond lui, se contenta de froisser le papier dans sa main. " Roxas, ça va? T'es tout pâle... "

" La clé du destin... " se répéta Roxas, vaguement. " Destin... " Le blond ferma les yeux avant de s'évanouir, mais comme Axel avait l'habitude de ces évanouissements perpétuels, il le rattrapa a temps et l'allongea sur le canapé.

_Roxas était sur l'un des balcons de la forteresse. Il restait là, parfois, à contempler le Kingdom Hearts. Cette "lune" si convoitée pour ce qu'elle pourrait leur donner. Un coeur, des sentiments, une vraie vie. Quelque chose que, finalement, ils ne possédaient pas vraiment._

_Mais pourtant Roxas avait toujours été convaincu du contraire. Certains membres lui semblaient insensibles, comme de la glace qui ne réussirait même pas à fondre sous la plus grande des chaleurs. _

_Cependant, certains étaient des êtres qui pouvaient sourire, être triste, être colère et bien d'autres choses. Lui même se rendait bien compte qu'il avait des sentiments._

_Futiles et dérisoires. C'était ce que lui avait dis Xemnas il y a environ une semaine, après s'être battu avec lui presque jusqu'a la mort. Il avait été dangereusement blessé, à tel point que Axel l'avait soigné pendant plusieurs jours._

_Le blond tendit la main, comme pour prendre le Kingdom Hearts. Il était si proche, mais pourtant si loin à la fois. Quelque chose d'inaccessible. De toute façon, il ne savait même pas s'il désirait un coeur._

_Il soupira longuement, avant de sentir une présence derrière lui. C'était Axel. " C'est beau hein? Le Kingdom Hearts " Le treizième membre hocha la tête. " On a besoin de toi pour l'acquérir. Tu es la clé... à la fois du destin, mais aussi notre clé pour accéder au Kingdom Hearts. " _

_" Je sais... " Le rouquin entoura la taille de Roxas de ses bras et posa la tête sur son épaule. Celui-ci ne rechigna pas et ferma doucement les yeux._

_" Axel... Tu penses que... nous avons des sentiments? " Le huitième membre fut un peu surpris par la question soudaine de Roxas, mais encore plus de sa douceur. Parfois, le blond avait besoin d'attention. C'était rare alors il en profitait._

_" Peut-être... " La réponse d'Axel était vague, alors le blondinet se retourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. De ses prunelles bleus claires très profondes. " Bon, je pense que oui, tu vas peut-être trouver ça stup- "_

_Les doigts de Roxas se posèrent doucement sur les lèvres minces du roux. " Ce n'est pas stupide. Je pense la même chose. " Il rajouta. " Même si Xemnas pense le contraire. "_

_" N'écoute pas ce bâtard de Xemnas " siffla le roux. Le blond eu un léger sourire. Au début, il croyait Xemnas, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas croire en autre chose. Cependant, ces derniers temps, il s'était passé divers choses avec Axel qui avait changer son point de vu._

_" Je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter. " Il se retourna pour continuer de contempler cette lune en forme de coeur et Axel posa deux mains sur la taille de la clé du destin. " Et le Kingdom Hearts... tu crois que c'est des conneries ou que ça nous donneras vraiment un coeur? "_

_Le roux se mis une main dans ses cheveux fambloyants. " Xemnas a beau être un bâtard, il ne mentirait pas sur ces choses là. Parce que l'un de ses buts premiers est de récupérer son coeur. " répondit-il._

_" Il peut aussi bien se servir de nous pour en avoir. " dit Roxas du tac o tac. _

_" Tu marques un point " lança le roux, constatant que la plupart du temps, Roxas avait le dernier mot. Cela ne l'énervait pas particulièrement car il savait que le blond était une personne qui réfléchissait constamment. Sûrement par curiosité._

_" Mais alors pourquoi il nous dit ça ?! " dit le blond, avec une certaine colère dans la voix. Sa main se crispa sur la rambarde du balcon et Axel le remarqua, alors il se contenta de prendre sa main dans la sienne._

_" Il y a toujours des exceptions à la règle, non? " Roxas se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil, analysant la réponse avec minutie. _

_" Il n'a qu'a pas le dire, s'il n'en n'est pas sur. C'est tout. " lança froidement le treizième membre. Axel savait que Xemnas était convaincu de ses dires, à tel point qu'il les répétait constamment, comme pour leur donner un coup de poignard._

_Axel pouvait tout de même remarquer que, depuis que Roxas était rentré dans l'organisation, son caractère avait un peu changer : il était encore plus froid qu'avant. Mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient passés certaines choses entre les deux similis, une certaine douceur revenait. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre._

_" Oublie ce qu'il dit. On a qu'à être des putains d'exceptions a sa putain de règle. " Roxas eu un petit sourire a ses paroles, et le roux se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement sous la lueur de cette lune._

_Qu'importe ce que Xemnas pensait. Ils savaient que seul leurs propres pensées et convictions étaient valables._

" Mmph... " lança le blond, tout en se levant doucement. Il avait légèrement mal à la tête, mais rien de bien grave. Axel était accroupi vers lui, et cela lui rappela la dernière fois, quand il était venu chez lui.

Il constata rapidement qu'il avait tendance à s'évanouir quand il était chez lui. Simple coïncidence?

Axel lui tendit un verre d'eau, qu'il but par petit coup. " Je vais sécher les cours pour passer du temps avec toi. " Le blond recracha son eau sur le coup et le roux l'évita de peu.

" Mais t'es dingue! " lança le blond, en fronçant les sourcils, l'air sévère. " Fais pas ça pour moi, imbécile! "

" Lève toi et on va en ville. Et pas de discussion. " Axel pris le bras de Roxas et le tira avec force, bien que celui-ci essaya de protester, puis le poussa jusqu'a la porte, qu'il referma ensuite.

Roxas respira le vent frais de la Cité, qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Il était plutôt quelqu'un du genre à aimer sortir, plutôt que de rester enfermé chez lui. Il marchait, les mains dans les poches, avant de s'arrêter devant un marchand de glace.

Axel le remarqua aussi et se dirigea automatiquement vers celui-ci et acheta deux bâtonnets, bien qu'ils en aient mangé il n'y a pas longtemps. Aucune importance, la gourmandise passait avant le reste.

C'est ainsi que les deux amis arrivèrent dans une rue qui affluait de magasins en tout genre, mais surtout de vêtements. Roxas avait l'habitude de prendre de l'argent sur lui, alors il pourrait sûrement s'acheter un truc ou deux.

Roxas ayant fini sa glace, il envoya le bâtonnet en bois dans la poubelle la plus proche et Axel fit de même. Le regard du blond s'arrêta soudainement sur l'une de ses boutiques préférées - celle dont Hayner qualifiait de magasin pour tapettes.

" C'est ton genre de boutique ça. " lança le roux en regardant la vitrine, remarquant quelques vêtements et accessoires qui irait très bien sur le blond.

" Tu connais mes goûts. " dit le blond en levant la tête vers son ami qui eu un petit sourire. " Mais je sais pas si j'aurais assez de munnies pour-. "

Le roux poussa le plus jeune a l'intérieur " Rentre la dedans. " Roxas fit une grimace mais entra tout de même. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le T-shirt qu'il avait vu il y a peu mais dont le prix était plus cher que les munnies qu'il possédait.

Alors, rien que pour le plaisir, il l'essaya dans une cabine. Pendant ce temps, Axel pris quelques sweat, jean, T-shirt et compagnie qui plairaient a Roxas, dans l'intention de les lui acheter. Ensuite, il les lui tendit dans la cabine, prenant soin d'essayer de voir ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de la peau de Roxas.

Manque de chance, il était déjà habillé. " Alooors? " lança le blondinet, en faisant une pose digne du meilleur top modèle masculin.

" Tu ferrais craquer n'importe qui. " répondit le roux avec un sourire qui en disait long. D'ailleurs, il devait l'avouer, ce T-shirt lui allait très bien. De toute, le noir allait très bien à Roxas. Rectification : tout va à Roxas.

" Même toi? " dit le blond en haussant un sourcil. Les joues du plus vieux s'empourprèrent et il se gratta la nuque. Le blondinet rentra dans la cabine et essaya tout ce que lui avait apporter Axel.

Et il adorait. Il se demandait même comment il avait pu savoir avec une telle précision quels étaient ses goûts, alors que même ses propres amis dès fois, ne s'en sortaient pas.

" Je ne pourrais jamais payer tout ça " marmonna le blond, tout en se déshabillant. Il fit la moue, comme s'il devait abandonner le plus beau des trésors. Pour lui, ses fringues étaient d'une importance presque capitale. Il aimait être bien habillé - mais n'était pas fan de la mode.

Il sortit enfin et vit Axel, les bras croisés. " J'te les payes. " Roxas ouvrit tellement grand ses yeux qu'il cru qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

" Pas question, c'est a moi d'y payer. " répliqua le blond en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que le roux gardait toujours son sourire que Roxas connaissait a présent plus que bien.

" C'est moi qui paye et tu discutes pas. " Il pris des mains les différents vêtements et accessoires et se dirigea vers la caisse, alors que Roxas lui disait qu'il n'avait pas a payer. Soit, Axel faisait la sourde oreille.

Le blond abandonna en croisant les bras, avec une mine boudeuse, tandis que le roux donnait les munnies nécessaires au vendeur. Ensuite, il tendit les sacs à l'adolescent. " Fallait pas m'acheter tout ça... "

Le roux sourit et passa un bras autour des frêles épaules de Roxas. " J'avais envie. "

" Faudrait calmer tes envies sinon tu vas te ruiner! " dit le blond, sans pour autant enlever le bras qu'il y avait autour de ses épaules. Bah, ça le tenait chaud.

" Si j'écoutais toute mes envies, j'aurais fais plus que de t'acheter de simples fringues ". Le ton avec lequel il avait dit ça suffit à faire comprendre à Roxas le sens de ses paroles.

" Pédo va. " Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, sûrement un rire communicatif, puisque le rouquin fit de même.

" Pfeuh " répliqua Axel tout en continuant de rire, en ébouriffant les cheveux de Roxas, qui eu un petit cri, sachant qu'il mettait au moins dix minutes a les coiffer. " Ça t'apprendra. "

Roxas lui tira la langue et l'emmena dans un magasin, mais cette fois, plus dans le style d'Axel. Celui-ci lui choisit quelques trucs, que le rouquin essaya sans rechigner. " Toi aussi tu connais mes goûts vestimentaires. " dit celui-ci tout en s'admirant dans la glace.

" Normal, j'ai fouillé ton armoire. " Axel portait donc un ensemble que le garçon aux yeux bleus avait trouvé : T-shirt noir, simple, avec par dessus a sweat a capuche rouge sans manches, puis, un jean dans le style de Roxas, qui lui allait parfaitement bien.

" Cette fois c'est a moi de payer. " Le rouquin soupira, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un comme Roxas, qui a probablement du gagner cet argent avec des petits boulots, les dépenses pour des choses aussi futiles.

" Je paye. " rétorqua-t-il, tout en se rhabillant avec sa tenue habituelle. Le blond n'était pas près de perdre. Cela était dans ses moyens et il avait lui aussi envie de lui faire plaisir, alors il ouvrit la cabine, récupéra les fringues qu'il avait choisit pour Axel et les emmena a la caisse.

D'ailleurs, quand il avait ouvert, Axel n'avait pas terminé de s'habiller. Il avait donc jeter un léger coup d'oeil pour se rendre compte à quel point il était mince pour sa taille. Aussi par curiosité. Oui, juste par curiosité.

Il paya donc sans demander l'avis du rouquin, mais l'attendit tout de même. Celui-ci lui posa une main sur l'épaule puis lui dit. " Tu n'as pas à me payer des trucs pareils. "

" Si. J'avais envie. " Le blond utilisa la même phrase que celle qu'Axel avait utilisé précédemment, alors il abandonna, Roxas étant très fier d'avoir le dernier mot tant convoité.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent donc vers une sorte de fast-food, car ils crevaient de faims. Ils se prirent tous les deux des hamburgers ainsi qu'un gros cornet de frittes qu'ils se partageaient.

" T'as bien fait de sécher finalement " dit le garçon aux yeux céruléens entre deux bouchés. C'est vrai qu'il passait un très bon après midi, sûrement l'un des meilleurs qu'il avait passé dans sa vie.

Le rouquin tendit sa main pour prendre une fritte au même moment que Roxas et, finalement, ils prirent la même. Axel en prit donc une autre et la porta à sa bouche. " Ah tu vois, ça sert de sécher ces putains de cours. "

" Pas la peine d'y faire tout le temps aussi hein. " répliqua le blond tout en buvant une gorgée de Soda - qui piquait bien, comme il les aime.

" Nooon, juste 5 fois par semaine. " Le blond faillit recracher son Soda. " Je plaisante, imbécile. "

Le blond lui tira la langue puis reposa le verre de Soda au cola, l'ayant fini. Enfaîte, il avait terminé de manger avant le roux, car il avait très faim. Et pourtant, il était mince. Sa mère ne cessait de se demander s'il était normal ou si elle l'avait mal conçu. Peut-être les deux.

" Où on va maintenant? " questionna le blond, en levant un sourcil. Axel réfléchi un instant; cherchant quelle activité pourrait plaire à Roxas. Le cinéma n'était pas bien loin...

" Un ciné, ça te dis? " Un sourire illumina le visage angélique de Roxas, et le rouquin se dit qu'il avait visé juste. Les deux adolescents se levèrent donc, tandis qu'ils posèrent sur la table les munnies nécessaire pour payer leur repas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant le cinéma de la Cité du Crépuscule. C'était un cinéma plutôt grand, avec beaucoup de salles et c'était plutôt confortable pour se regarder un film tranquillement.

Le blondinet jeta un coup d'oeil aux affiches, pour voir quel film serait intéressant. Un film d'horreur semblait attirer l'attention du roux et Roxas pris soudainement peur : il détestait les films d'horreur. Hayner avait déjà essayé de lui en faire regarder un jusqu'au bout, mais Roxas préférait à chaque fois fermer les yeux, ce qui faisait qu'il ne regardait que un tiers du film.

" Celui-ci me dit bien. " Roxas opina, tandis qu'il se maudissait intérieurement. Déjà, il se demandait comment il pourrait regarder un film pour les plus de dix-huit ans s'il n'avait pas l'âge approprié. Soit, Axel trouverait bien une solution et le plus jeune serra obligé de regarder ce film jusqu'au bout. " Triste vie " songea le blond.

" Deux places pour le film 4 s'il vous plait. " L'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui fronça légèrement les sourcils vers Roxas, l'analysant presque de haut en bas. Celui-ci se sentit extrêmement gêné.

" Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir dix-huit ans votre ami. " répliqua le vendeur de ticket à Axel.

" Bof, il les fait pas comme ça, mais il a bien 18 ans. " lança le rouquin avec un ton affirmé. Tellement qu'il convaincrait n'importe qui. Le vendeur soupira et donna les tickets, et ils purent entrer à l'intérieur du cinéma.

Ils se rendirent à la quatrième salle, non sans acheter du pop-corn. Les deux adolescents s'assirent devant, remarquant avec joie qu'il n'y avait pas trop de monde, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Parfois, certains ne cessaient de parler et cela rendait le visionnage quasi impossible et pouvait donner une grande envie de meurtre.

Ils durent attendrent un peu, puis le film commença. Et le début s'annonçait bien. Il y avait déjà deux meurtres bien sanglants et le visage de Roxas pris une couleur blanche comme la neige. Et en plus, on voyait bien le sang qui coulait et le tranchage de gorge.

" Agréable " se dit Roxas pour lui même. Le rouquin tourna la tête vers lui et eu un petit rire étouffé que le blond remarqua malgré tout.

" Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dis que tu n'aimais pas les films d'horreur? " chuchota Axel, pour rester discret. Roxas se retint de plaquer une main devant ses yeux quand une femme eu les doigts coupés.

" Je n'ai jamais dis que je n'aimais pas! " dit-il, tout en cachant une certaine peur et nervosité. " C'est dégueulasse " pensa le garçon aux yeux azurs.

Axel ria légèrement avant de répondre. " Menteur. " Roxas fronça les sourcils, ce qui confirmèrent ses dires. Le roux mis sa main sur celle qui était posée sur l'accoudoir du siège, ce qui fit sursauter le plus jeune. " Tu auras moins peur comme ça. " murmura-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

" M-Mais Axel... tu.. enfin.. " Il essaya de répondre quelque chose de compréhensible et cohérent, mais les mots se mélangeaient et ne voulaient strictement rien dire. Pourtant, la main d'Axel produisait une chaleur rassurante... Mais cela le troublait. Il avait bien précisé qu'il voulait se connaître un peu plus! Pourtant il avait mis sa main sur la sienne... C'était amical voilà. Juste amical.

Le film passa, ponctué entre les petits cris de Roxas quelques fois, ou des grimaces d'écoeurement, et autres rires d'Axel. Cependant, il n'avait pas lâché sa main et pour la première fois de sa vie, Roxas avait regardé un film d'horreur jusqu'au bout - sachant qu'il était vraiment _très_gore.

Ils sortirent du ciné, Axel taquinant son jeune ami, quand celui-ci croisa le regard de...

" Hayner !? " Celui-ci n'était pas seul, il était également accompagné de Pence et Olette - qui tenait dans ses mains une sorte de peluche noire aux yeux jaunes, qu'elle devait avoir acheter il y a peu.

" Ah voilà pourquoi tu ne répondais pas au téléphone... " Hayner lança un regard noir à Axel, celui-ci fit de même. Le blondinet se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant que cela pouvait mal finir.

" Je ne l'avais pas pris avec moi... désolé... " dit-il en se grattant la nuque.

" Tu as préféré prendre Axel avec toi. C'est sur, c'est moins encombrant. " Axel se retint de sauter sur Hayner pour lui foutre un coup de poing, mais sachant que cela ne plairait pas à Roxas, il ne fit rien.

" Salut Roxas! " lança Olette dans une tentative d'améliorer l'atmosphère générale qui régnait. Roxas lui renvoya sa salutation avec un sourire et Pence fit de même.

" Axel. Enchanté de te rencontrer. " dit le rouquin avec une certaine colère dans la voix. Hayner garda son regard froid.

" Pas moi. " répondit-il simplement. Olette lui donna un coup de coude et Hayner lança un aïe et Axel chuchota un petit " enfoiré ".

" Ça va mal finir " pensa Roxas, qui ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être du côté d'Hayner ou de Axel, ou encore, aucun des deux. La troisième solution lui semblait, à son sens, la plus raisonnable.

Olette et Pence, eux, n'osaient pas dire un mot, de peur d'énerver soit Hayner, soit Axel, ou encore les deux. L'ambiance étant électrique, mieux valait ne pas en rajouter.

" Je suis surpris par ton incroyable conversation. " rechigna le roux avec un petit sourire en coin, bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot, même s'il devait l'avoir avec des insultes. Il était tout simplement jaloux de ce garçon qui se croyait tout permis et prenait Roxas pour sa propriété.

" Sûrement une meilleure que la tienne." Le garçon aux yeux bruns avait utilisé le même ton qu'Axel. " Et je ne vole pas les amis des autres. " rajouta celui-ci.

" Roxas n'est pas ta chose. "

" Ce n'est pas la tienne non plus. " Roxas se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant coupable d'une telle dispute, car elle le concernait. Certes, il ne les a pas poussé à pratiquement s'entretuer du regard, mais bon, ce sentiment de culpabilité restait.

" Viens Roxas, ne reste pas avec ce mec. " Hayner regarda avec insistance son meilleur ami et il se sentit un peu piégé entre les deux. S'il allait avec Hayner, Axel lui ferrait la gueule et s'il restait avec Axel, ce serait l'inverse. Et le blond commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

" Et si j'ai envie de rester avec lui? " Le ton froid avec lequel il avait dit ses paroles fit frissonner Olette, pas habitué à voir Roxas ainsi.

" Et bien vas-y, restes avec, mais vient pas m'chercher. " Il s'éloigna, lançant un "connard" à Axel qui répliqua avec une autre insulte qui rendit Hayner fou de rage, mais la brune le retint.

" Hayner, ce n'est pas le moment! " Elle se tourna vers Roxas, l'air désolé. " Excuse le, il est juste un peu jaloux! "

Roxas fronça les sourcils et son regard avait une grande froideur. Axel ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ayant l'impression de retrouver son Roxas. Celui qui est froid et qui a de la répartie. " Cela ne m'étais même pas venu à l'esprit. De venir te chercher. "

Hayner grommela et secoua son bras afin que Olette le flache et il s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Olette et Pence était malgré tout restés.

" Je connaissait Hayner jaloux, mais a ce point... " Roxas s'appuya contre le mur, bras croisé, son regard froid prenant d'un seul coup une expression beaucoup plus triste.

" Sinon heureuse de te rencontrer, Axel! " dit Olette avec un petit sourire que Axel lui renvoya.

" J'aurais aimer qu'on se rencontre dans des circonstances plus euh... " commença le roux.

" agréables? " questionna Olette avec un léger rire. Le roux hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Roxas. L'envie soudaine de le prendre dans ses bras était forte, mais il du la combattre car il ne pouvait se permettre un geste de ce genre devant les amis de Roxas.

" Donc euh elle c'est Olette et moi c'est Pence. Roxas nous parle beaucoup de toi. " dit l'adolescent avec un léger sourire.

Le roux sourit, jetant un coup d'oeil furtif au blond, dont les joues avaient pris une légère teinte vermillon. " Hum, j'en suis flatté. " répondit tout simplement le rouquin.

" Bon on va devoir vous laisser, nous devons passer la soirée avec Hayner! En espérant qu'il soit de meilleure humeur! " Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent et Olette lança : " Au revoir vous deux! "

" Mouais... " lança vaguement le blond, la mine boudeuse. Après que les deux amis de Roxas soient partis, Axel s'approcha de Roxas, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

" Écoute, je suis déso- " commença-t-il, pour être pratiquement immédiatement coupé par son ami.

" Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est de la faute d'Hayner et de sa putain de jalousie... " Le blondinet baissa les yeux vers le sol, ne voulant croiser le regard vert émeraude du roux. " J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me fait même pas confiance... "

" ... " Axel se contenta de prendre l'ex treizième membre dans ses bras, en pleine rue, devant tout le monde, il s'en fichait bien. De toute, peu de monde passaient, ils étaient pratiquement seul. S'ils n'étaient pas contents, ils allaient qu'à voir ailleurs.

Roxas se blottit contre Axel, s'imprégnant de sa chaleur, toujours aussi rassurante. Il aurait voulu y rester des heures dans ses bras, cela ne l'aurait aucunement gêné. Au contraire. Le rouquin dirigea une main vers les cheveux de Roxas, hésita quelques secondes puis se mis a les caresser avec douceur. " Il a juste peur de te perdre... "

" Mais il peut me faire confiance, merde à la fin! Je n'oublie pas mes amis comme ça et il le sait très bien! " Ses yeux s'embuèrent mais aucune larme ne coula. Ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression d'être incompris, a part avec Axel.

" Hey, pleure pas hein. " lança le plus vieux en mettant ses deux mains sur les fines épaules de Roxas, qui hocha la tête.

" J'en ai marre de tout ça! Ces rêves incompréhensibles, mes amis qui me font plus confiance, ma mère qui me prend pour une sorte de délinquant... Après ça va être quoi !? " Une larme coula de ses yeux clairs, mais il l'essuya rapidement. Il n'avait jamais aimer pleurer et encore moins devant quelqu'un.

Le roux sourit à Roxas et se contenta de se baisser pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était quelque chose de spontané, qui était venu naturellement et Roxas devait avouer que c'était une sorte d'affection dont il avait besoin. Se sentir désiré par quelqu'un... C'était agréable.

Le baiser s'intensifia et le plus vieux passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Roxas dans l'intention de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il le fit et le baiser dura jusqu'a ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle. Le blond regarda Axel avec la même expression qu'il avait eu lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour la première fois, quand il était encore dans l'organisation et Axel s'en trouva très troublé.

" Tu embrasses bien. " conclu Roxas avec un petit rire. " Même très bien " songea le blond, mais garda ce genre de commentaires pour lui même.

Chacun rentra chez soit par la suite, le roux ayant son bras autour des épaules de Roxas durant tout le chemin. Axel fut un peu triste de mettre fin à cet après-midi, mais se dit qu'il y en aura d'autres. En rentrant, le blondinet remarqua que Hayner lui avait envoyé un sms d'excuse ce qui le rassura.

Il les accepta sans rechigner et le restant de la soirée se passa tranquillement, Roxas ayant regardé un peu la télévision jusqu'au retour de sa mère pour manger.

" On s'est embrassé et je ne l'ai pas repoussé... " songea Roxas dans son lit, regardant le plafond auquel il trouvait un intérêt particulier. " Même si j'aurais voulu je n'aurais pas pu... Quelque chose m'en empêche... " Il repoussa quelques mèches blondes qui tombaient devant ses yeux. " Oui, mais quoi? " Mais finalement il s'endormit, étant crevé.

------

Diz était déjà a son vingtième essai pour essayer de faire partir Axel de la Cité, en vain. Il se demandait bien coment le roux avait fait pour s'infiltrer dans le système. Il frappa du poing sur l'ordinateur avec rage. Ca s'annonçait mal, très mal : Axel reussirait surement a ce que Roxas lui fasse entièrement confiance. Il avait déjà vu la tournure des événements de toute façon, il ne se faisait plus d'illusion. Maintenant, il faudrait agir.

------

_ " Mais je t'aime Roxas! " _

_Les paroles d'Axel résonnèrent dans la tête de Roxas pendant quelques minutes. Il trouvait ses mots vides de sens. Ils avaient un sens pour les humains. Pas pour les similis. " Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. " lança-t-il avec froideur, tout en continuant de lui tourner le dos, fixant la porte comme si elle l'avait menacé dernièrement._

_" Bien sur que si! " rétorqua immédiatement le roux, fixant le dos de Roxas dans l'espoir qu'il se retourne enfin et le regarde dans les yeux. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, évidemment. Il s'approcha de Roxas et d'un geste, il le força à se retourner et à le regarder. _

_Le blond fixa intensément Axel, et celui-ci ne détourna pas le regard. Il voulait voir la sincérité qu'il avait des ses yeux. Parce qu'Axel détestait les mensonges. " Vouloir sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, penser a toi constamment, aimer me réveiller près de toi... Être capable de tout abandonner pour toi. " _

_Roxas ne dit rien et son regard froid ne changea pas. Axel se dit que c'était peine perdue et qu'il ne le croirait jamais. Parce que les similis n'ont pas à avoir ce genre de sentiments. Il n'a même pas daigné répondre. Même pas. " Pars si tout ça ne t'intéresses pas. "_

_Roxas n'à pas bouger, ni répondu, il a juste baissé les yeux quelques secondes. Mais c'était suffisant pour que le roux voie que Roxas était triste. Il pouvait a présent lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. _

_" Pars. " répéta le roux. S'il partait, c'est que pour lui, tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Axel ne le savait que trop bien. Mais il n'est pas parti. Il a juste dis " Non "_

_" Pourquoi? " questionna le huitième membre, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son homologue. Il a encore baisser les yeux quelques secondes, puis les a fermer._

_" Parce que ça fait mal... " S'en suivit un long silence où Axel ne comprit pas le sens de sa phrase, mais le blond continua. " De partir... alors que tu m'as dis... __**ça**__" Le poing de Roxas se ferma._

_"__Je sais que tu partiras. Si ce ne serra pas aujourd'hui, ce serrait un autre jour. Mais tu partiras, je le sais. " lança le plus vieux, avec une pointe de tristesse. Cette tristesse infinie qui ne cessait de grandir, car il sentait que Roxas lui échappait. Et c'était insoutenable._

_" Mais quelque chose me retiens... " Ou plutôt quelqu'un, mais Roxas voulait qu'Axel devine de lui même. Il croyait que quitter le huitième membre serrait facile. Mais maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il s'y était attaché. Trop même. Et partir devenait tout de suite plus difficile._

_" Quoi? " Il aurait rêvé d'entendre " toi " mais il n'était même pas sur que Roxas ressente quoi que ce soit pour lui. C'était de la glace vivante la plupart du temps. Et faire fondre tout cela était vraiment compliqué. Axel y arrivait, certes, mais c'était bien le seul. Roxas s'était construit une sorte de carapace et peu arrivaient à le comprendre._

_" Toi... " murmura le treizième membre. Tellement faiblement qu'Axel n'aurait pas entendu s'il aurait été plus loin. Mais il avait parfaitement entendu. Et ce mot résonna dans sa tête comme une musique. Une musique douce qui l'apaisait... Une musique douce qui lui faisait comprendre que, finalement, il tenait a lui._

_" Et je crois que moi aussi je t'aime parce que... je veux tes lèvres sur les miennes, je pense constamment à toi, j'aime me réveiller à tes côtés... " rajouta-t-il, toujours avec ce même murmure a peine audible. Roxas n'avait jamais été très démonstratif, et là, il disait des choses que, selon Axel, il n'aurait jamais été capable de dire. _

_Le roux le regarda droit dans les yeux. " Mais tu n'es pas capable de tout abandonner pour moi. " Malgré que les similis n'aient pas de coeur, Roxas eu l'impression de se prendre un poignard en plein dans le coeur. " Et tu n'en seras jamais capable. "_

**J'espère en avoir tuer plus d'un avec cette fin XD J'avoue, je n'aurais pas voulu être a la place de Roxas et entendre ça. Ni a la place d'Axel d'ailleurs. Je n'aurais pas voulu être un simili tout court en fait XD Bref, je vous fais de gros bisous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir \o/**


	7. Blessure

**Kikoo Voici enfin la suite de cette fic XD Bon, okay, j'ai mis un peu de temps pour l'écrire, mais vous savez très bien que j'ai une vie XD ( non non je pense mon temps a écrire 24/24, avec des tuyaux branchés dans mes veines afin de me nourrir! xD ) De plus, j'avais des problèmes avec Fanfiction, impossible de poster le chapitre! Bon, c'est a partir de ce chapitre que les choses vont se compliquer, je peux vous le garantir! J'espère que vous l'aimerez, car ça reste l'un de mes préférés Pourquoi? Ah ah, je ne dirais pas. Il suffit de lire! Sinon je remercie mes reviewers, même les anonymes, ainsi que ceux qui on mit ma fic en favoris ou encore en alerte. On m'a même mit en auteur favorite et je peux vous dire que ça me fait grandement plaisir -rougissement incontrôlé XD - Bon lecture**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage. Parfois je me dis que Nomura aurait du être dans ma famille, j'aurais pu m'arranger pour les avoir comme ça XD [ et le forcer a inclure plus de clins d'oeils yaoistiques huhu se flingue 8D **

------

Chapitre 7 : Blessure

------

Roxas ouvrit un oeil, puis deux. Une sonnerie qu'il connaissait bien l'avait réveillée. L'envie d'envoyer son portable dans sa chambre lui vint à l'esprit, mais il n'avait aucune envie de le briser comme son réveil. Alors il se contenta de tendre le bras vers son appareil

" Allo? " dit-il d'une voix endormie. Lui qui voulait faire la grasse matinée, c'était raté. On ne le laissera donc jamais tranquille?

" Oups, je te réveille vieux. " Roxas eu un long bâillement et s'assit dans son lit, frottant ses yeux d'une main. Ses cheveux étaient n'importe comment, encore plus indisciplinés.

" En effet. " lança le garçon aux yeux céruléens avec une voix pâteuse. " Me dis pas que tu m'a appeler pour rien, sinon je te tue. " Hayner, qui était à l'autre bout du fil ne put s'empêcher de rire.

" Nan c'est pas pour rien. C'est pour que tu rattrapes tes devoirs, fainéant. " Roxas soupira. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait rattraper quoi que ce soit. La journée avec Axel lui avait fait éluder tous ces détails.

" Oh, merde. J'avais oublié. " Il se gratta la nuque, se leva de son lit, descendit rapidement les escaliers et fit la bise à sa mère au passage. Elle ne dit rien, constatant que son fils était au téléphone.

" Pas Olette. " dit l'autre blond avec petit rire. Il entendit un " Oui, je n'ai pas oublié! ", qui venait de la brune. Il reconnaîtrait sa voix entre mille. D'ailleurs il se demandait bien où ils pouvaient être. Au repaire, ou chez Hayner?

Roxas se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il prit du pain, de la confiture et un verre de jus d'orange, qu'il posa sur la table de la salle à manger. " Pff, j'suis vraiment obligé? " questionna-t-il tout en répartissant la confiture vermillon sur sa tartine de pain.

" Hum... " Il eu un temps de réflexion. " Y'a pas grand chose à rattraper, t'inquiètes. " Roxas n'en était pas si sur.

" J'espère bien " marmonna celui-ci. Le blond entendit une toute petite sonnerie, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait un double appel. " Attends j'ai un double appel. "

" Hum ok. " répondit Hayner. " J'te laisse, t'auras qu'a passer au repaire, on y sera. " Le blond sourit bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir et accepta le second appel.

" Allo? " Il était sur que cela devait être Axel et à cette idée, un sourire idiot apparu sur ses lèvres. Idiot peut être, mais un vrai sourire. Sa mère le questionna du regard et Roxas haussa les épaules.

" Hey Rox', c'est moi. " annonça le roux. Le blond entendit un bruit métallique, qui devait sûrement être celui d'une cuillère. Il était probablement en train de préparer son petit déjeuner. " Ça va toujours depuis hier? "

" Hum oui. " Le blond se rappela soudainement de son rêve. Son sourire disparu aussitôt, remplacé par une grimace. Il se souvient avoir eu l'impression d'être poignardé dans son rêve. C'était une sensation atroce.

A l'autre bout du fil, Axel ne savait pas trop comment poser sa question. Il rêvait d'un oui, forcément, mais qui sait s'il l'aurait. " Bon, je vais te dire ça franchement... On sort ensemble? "

Roxas se gratta la nuque et eu un petit rire nerveux. " Cette idée... ne me déplait pas. " Au contraire. L'idée de pouvoir rester dans les bras d'Axel pendant des jours, des mois, voir des années, le rendait heureux. Mais lui faisait un peu peur aussi. " Mais j'aimerais que personne soit au courant... pour le moment... "

" Pas de problème... Pour tout avouer je me suis posée cette question tout la nuit. 'fallait que j'te la demande absolument. " Le roux avait un sourire immense. Il avait réussi. Il retrouverait son Roxas, il en était sur. Certes, le huitième membre avait trahi l'organisation et son châtiment serait probablement la mort. Mais il s'en fichait. Le plus important était Roxas. Roxas, rien que Roxas.

" Je sais aussi qu'on se connait depuis peu mais j'ai l'impression... " commença le roux, qui fut immédiatement coupé par la voix de Roxas, qui continua sa phrase. " qu'on se connait depuis toujours... "

Les deux sourirent, bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir, mais au fond d'eux mêmes, ils savaient que l'autre souriait.

" Bon, je dois te laisser Axel, je dois aller rattraper c'que j'ai manqué quand j'ai séché. " Le blond vit sa mère froncer les sourcils et il détourna le regard. " On se voit quand? " questionna-t-il.

Le roux réfléchit un instant. Il aurait très bien pu sécher les cours mais après Roxas aurait des soupçons.

" Dans la semaine. Je t'appellerais quand je pourrais. "

" Okay. Salut Axel. "

" Je t'... " Le rouquin se plaqua une main devant sa bouche, se rendant compte qu'il avait faillit dire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Enfin, ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais que Roxas ne devait pas le savoir. Pas maintenant. Il fallait déjà qu'il s'attache à lui.

" Tu? " questionna le blond. Par chance, il n'avait pas deviné où Axel voulait en venir.

" Oublie. " intima Axel, puis il raccrocha. Le blond resta bouche bé un moment, essayant de trouver ce qu'il aurait voulu dire. " Je t'aime? " pensa-t-il. " Non, on se connait depuis quelque jours!! " Il se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main sous le regard amusé de sa mère.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver et, comme il le faisait souvent, il se laissa glisser pour être assis. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes, tandis que l'eau glissait le long de son corps. Cela l'apaisait beaucoup. Il ferma ses yeux et s'assoupit.

-----

" Roxas? Roxas, réveille-toi! "

Une voix douce le réveilla de son sommeil et il eu soudainement l'air paniqué. " Je suis censé être nu!! " pensa-t-il. Mais il remarqua que finalement il était habillé. Il eu un soupir de soulagement. Le blond observa la pièce. Tout était blanc, blanc et blanc.

Il eu un frisson. Son regard croisa soudainement celui d'une fille blonde.

" Bonjour, Roxas. " Il reconnu aussitôt le ton de la voix. La fille de ses rêves. Celle qui avait une voix douce mais qui ne se montrait pas. Là, elle était devant lui, un joli sourire illuminant son visage.

" Naminé? " questionna-t-il. La petite blonde hocha la tête et quelques mèches de cheveux retombèrent devant ses yeux, qu'elle repoussa d'un petit geste.

" Je voulais te rencontrer, Roxas. " Il fut intrigué, ne sachant quoi répondre. Et d'une, il se demandait où il pouvait bien être et de deux, il se demandait pourquoi elle voulait le voir. Le garçon aux yeux céruléens espérait qu'elle répondrait à ces questions.

" Euuuh... oui, mais pourquoi? " Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme intrigué. Naminé eu un petit rire.

" Je dois vérifier... que tout se passe bien. " Elle joignit ses mains qu'elle baissa légèrement. Une sorte de manie. Roxas se gratta la nuque, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de ses paroles. Vérifier, oui, mais quoi?

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. " Où sommes-nous? " La pièce était incroyablement blanche comme... la chambre où se trouve Roxas dans la plupart de ses rêves. Cela le rendit sceptique.

Naminé, elle, était assise, balançant ses jambes de temps a autre, très légèrement. " C'est trop long à t'expliquer... " Le blond voulu répliquer mais la jeune fille mit un doigt devant sa bouche tout en souriant, pour lui faire comprendre de se taire. " Je dois te parler de choses importantes... "

" Mes rêves? " questionna-t-il à la seconde même. Ces rêves l'intriguaient le plus. Ces derniers temps, ceux avec Axel avait pris le dessus sur ceux avec le garçon qui lui ressemblait. Depuis qu'il connaissait le roux plus précisément. Simple coïncidence? Peu probable.

Naminé hocha doucement la tête. " En partie. Ces rêves ne sont pas anodins Roxas. Ne les prends pas comme de simples rêves. Ils font partis de toi. " Le blond ne comprenait plus rien. Naminé était un mystère à elle toute seule. Elle semblait connaître des choses que lui même soupçonnait.

" Partis... de moi? " questionna le blond, intrigué. Cela signifiait donc qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte réels? Non, des rêves ne sont pas réels. Roxas le savait plus que bien, mais cela expliquerait peut-être l'impression qu'il avait eue lors de sa première rencontre avec Axel. L'impression de le connaître depuis toujours.

Naminé sourit. Toujours ce même sourire, qui avait une douceur incroyable. La première chose à laquelle avait pensé Roxas en la voyant : douceur. " Oui. Mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant... "

" Pourquoi ?! " s'écria Roxas, qui lui, n'attendait que des réponses à ses questions. Qu'il se posait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il vit Naminé perdre son sourire et baisser les yeux. Aurait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

" Parce qu'_il _m'en empêche. " Elle fronça ses sourcils, tête baissée. Roxas s'approcha de la jeune blonde, constatant qu'elle avait peur. De quelqu'un dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence. Le blond eu l'impression qu'on se servait d'elle. Il n'était cependant pas loin de la vérité. " Roxas, ne crois pas à tout ce que tu vois! "

Soudainement, Naminé disparu, laissant la pièce dans un silence de mort. Le blond se gratta la nuque. Il était seul. Oui, mais comment allait-il sortir d'ici a présent? Le garçon aux yeux céruléens marcha inlassablement, mais se rendit bien vite compte que la pièce était sans fin. Il s'effondra sur les genoux, tapant le sol de ses poings. " Bon sang, comment je sors d'ici ?! " hurla-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son dos. Il leva la tête et vit le pommeau de douche. Il était revenu chez lui. Tout cela était bien mystérieux...

------

Roxas entra dans le repaire, l'air rêveur. D'ailleurs, ses amis le remarquèrent. A la vue des regards insistants posés sur lui, Roxas se frotta les yeux. " Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un stupide rêve. " pensa-t-il, si fort, que même ses amis avaient du l'entendre.

" Ça va Roxas? " questionna Olette. Elle était inquiète pour Roxas ces derniers temps. Il semblait là physiquement, mais pas mentalement. Le blond ne leur avait pas du tout parlé de tout cela. Il avait peur de passer pour un fou, à force.

" Ouais ouais. " marmonna Roxas, avant de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil, dans un grand bruit. " Juste épuisé. " Ses beaux yeux céruléens étaient soulignés d'épais cernes.

La brune soupira. " Roxas, tu es toujours épuisé ces derniers temps! Pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas ce qu'il y a? " Le blond soupira encore plus longuement. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question alors il ne dit rien.

Hayner tendit un cahier à Roxas et le blondinet pris une feuille afin de recopier. " Tu pourrais me dire merci. " déclara le blond à son meilleur ami. Roxas leva ses yeux bleus vers lui et eu un petit sourire. Un sourire forcé.

" Désolé... Je ne suis pas d'humeur... " murmura Roxas, baissant les yeux vers sa feuille, tout en commençant a écrire. Hayner l'observa d'un air inquiet, d'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul. Roxas ne se sentait pas bien et cela se voyait. Sa main se resserrait dangereusement sur son crayon car il sentait que quelque chose de grave se passait aux alentours sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

" Roxas où est-ce que tu va ?! " L'adolescent se leva et couru dans la cité a toute allure, comme si un aimant l'attirait quelque part inéluctablement. Il courrait jusqu'a en perdre haleine puis il arriva devant le manoir abandonné. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine battait furieusement, lui faisant atrocement mal.

" AXEL!!! " cria le blond, en le voyant reposé sur l'herbe, en sang. Il s'accroupit vers lui, puis le roux pointa son doigt quelque part ou plutôt sur quelqu'un. Un homme aux cheveux bleus, aux yeux couleur or, avec une grande cicatrice sur le front. Mais la chose qui frappa le plus Roxas était son manteau. Un long manteau noir, comme dans ses rêves.

Il écarquilla grand les yeux en voyant l'arme que tenait celui-ci. Aux vues des pointes, cela devait être l'arme qui avait autant blessé Axel. La rage se voyait dans les yeux de Roxas. " Tu es venu à temps Roxas, j'allais lui donner le coup de grâce... " Le blond fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard noir. Heureusement qu'un regard ne pouvait tuer, sinon l'homme aux cheveux bleus serrait déjà mort.

" Axel, Axel, parle, dis moi quelque chose! " lança Roxas d'une voie paniquée. Il avait peur qu'Axel succombe à ses blessures. Il se demandait bien s'il s'était défendu. Dans l'une des bras du roux se trouvait une arme que Roxas avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vue...

_Une rafale de flammes. Et c'était suffisant pour que des dizaines de sans-cœurs flambent comme sur un bûcher. Roxas eu un petit sourire en coin. Ils étaient dos à dos, coopérant afin de détruire toutes les bestioles noires qui les encerclaient. Ils ne comptaient même plus le nombre tellement ils étaient nombreux. Mais ce n'était pas un problème pour eux._

_Roxas se détacha d'Axel et commença à attaquer, sous le regard émerveillé d'Axel. Chaque coup porté par une keyblade possédait une précision incroyable. Le blond observait chaque faille que pouvait laisser son adversaire. Roxas n'était rien d'autre qu'un tueur accompli qui ne possédait aucune pitié._

_Mais un sans-cœur distraie Axel lorsqu'il essaya de l'attaquer. Il fut coupé en deux par l'un de ses chakrams. " Pfeuh, trop facile. " constata le roux, tout en conservant son éternel sourire. Chacun attaqua de son côté pendant quelques instants, des centaines de coeurs se répandant dans le ciel avant d'être engloutit par les ténèbres. _

_Après avoir tuer tous les sans-cœurs, un plus grand et plus fort se présenta à eux. Le regard de Roxas ne changea pas malgré la grandeur de celui ci. " Ne me dis pas qu'on va devoir attaquer ça? " questionna le roux._

_" Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de le dire pour que tu comprennes. " Axel eu un petit rire et il se contenta de les protéger avec une sorte de bouclier constitués de flammes. Par la suite, Roxas se chargea du sans-cœur avec quelques boules d'énergie, son élément étant la lumière, le sans-cœur ne supporta pas ça longtemps et s'écroula._

_" ROXAS! " le huitième membre tira le bras de Roxas afin que celui-ci ne soit pas écrasé et le blond, surpris, lui tomba presque dessus. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, se retrouvant allongé de tout son long sur Axel. " Tu l'as échappé de peu. " Il eu un sourire et Roxas explosa de rire, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_" Ça fait déjà deux fois que tu me sauves la vie... " Axel hocha la tête tandis que le blond se leva. " Bon la première fois c'était plus grave... " C'était lorsqu'il s'était battu avec Xemnas pratiquement jusqu'a la mort. La rafale de flammes dansantes avait voulu absolument s'occuper de lui. Il fit disparaître ses chakrams._

_Certaines personnes les regardaient, apeurés. C'étaient des habitants de la Cité du Crépuscule. "Les hommes en noir" avait toujours eu mauvaise réputation, bien qu'ils supprimaient les sans-cœurs. Roxas se demandait s'ils savaient qui ils étaient vraiment... Sans un mot, les deux membres s'en allèrent en ouvrant un portail._

" Alors on ne se souvient pas de moi Roxas? Dommage. " Demanda l'homme à Roxas, qui fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler qui il pouvait être. Un prénom lui vint a l'esprit, bien qu'il n'était pas sur que ce soit le sien.

" Saïx... " Lâcha l'ancien treizième membre d'un ton glacial. Le concerné eut un petit sourire ce qui confirma le prénom qu'avait donné Roxas a l'inconnu. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu deviner son prénom, mais ça n'avait aucun importance.

Roxas se leva d'un bond, malgré les protestations d'Axel, bien décidé à donner un bon coup de poing à Saix, mais ce fut un coup de Keyblade qu'il se prit. Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Il avait dans ses mains l'une des armes qu'il possédait dans ses rêves. L'arme était noire et faisait penser à une clé. Elle était plutôt grande mais malgré tout légère et facile a manier.

D'un coup de bras, il fit apparaître une autre Keyblade dans sa main gauche. Cette fois-ci, l'arme était principalement blanche avec du jaune tirant sur du bleu. Elle avait également une forme de clé.

" Si c'est ce que tu veux... " dit Saïx d'une voix froide, comme a l'accoutumé. Il prit son arme et essaya de donner un coup à Roxas, qui fit immédiatement un salto arrière. " Mais ou j'ai appris à faire ça moi !? " pensa le blond. D'un côté, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. L'arme de Saïx était imposante et ne donnerait probablement à personne l'envie de s'en prendre un coup.

Le blond se précipita sur l'homme, l'assena un coup de Keyblade tandis qu'il avait baissé sa garde. Erreur fatale, Saïx eu une grimace de douleur et riposta, mais encore une fois, Roxas évita le coup. Il était agile. L'homme aux yeux d'or émit un grognement sourd puis entra dans une rage folle et assena de coup Roxas qui se protégea grâce a ses Keyblades. " Pitoyable. " lança le treizième membre avec dédain.

Avec rapidité, Roxas évita les coups puis se trouva derrière le septième membre. L'occasion rêvée pour l'achever. A forces de coups répétés, Saïx s'effondra, une main sur le ventre, l'autre contre le sol. " On se reverra... " Et il disparu dans une sorte de fumée noire.

Roxas repris son souffle, puis s'accroupit vers Axel, observant la blessure. Certes, elle était profonde, mais il pourrait y survivre. " Il m'a attaqué par surprise... " expliqua le roux, d'une voix faible. Le blond dirigea sa main sur la joue d'Axel et commença à la caresser doucement avec un léger sourire.

" Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as de telles armes? " questionna le blond, sans arrêter de caresser la joue d'Axel pour autant. Celui-ci eu un sourire en coin.

" Et toi, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fais apparaître des armes pareilles? " répliqua le roux. Le blond soupira et répondit simplement. " Pour me défendre. " D'ailleurs il se demandait toujours comment elles étaient apparues. Et pourquoi il s'était battu aussi bien.

Le garçon aux yeux céruléens arrêta de caresser sa joue, malgré le soupir de mécontentement d'Axel. " Il faut qu'on te soigne, on devrait t'emmener chez un med... " Roxas n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Axel s'exclama : " J'en ai pas besoin... "

" Bien sûr, tu perds beaucoup de sang mais t'en a pas besoin! Tu te fiches de moi? " s'emporta Roxas en fronçant des sourcils. Axel n'avait aucune envie de se pointer devant le médecin comme une fleur en disant : Un cinglé voulait me tuer avec une claymore et moi je me suis défendu avec mes chakrams! Pour sur, le médecin le ferrait sortir de son cabinet d'un bon coup d'pied.

" Et quand il me demandera ce qui c'est passé, je lui dirais quoi hein? " Le blond se gratta la nuque. Il devait avouer que pour une fois, Axel avait raison. Il se demandait bien si Axel aurait assez de forces pour se tenir debout. Rien que sa voix témoignait de sa faiblesse actuelle.

Roxas pris le bras gauche d'Axel, puis l'aida a se lever. Celui-ci eu une grimace de douleur puis murmura un petit " merci ". Le plus jeune sourit. " C'est rien... J'allais pas te laisser mourir ici! ". D'ailleurs, il ne le laissera pas mourir tout court.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment puis, arrivés à la forêt, Roxas s'arrêta soudainement et regarda Axel droit dans les yeux. " Axel... Je peux savoir d'ou venait.. ce type? Enfin Saïx. " Ce manteau noir, le même que ses rêves... Serrait-ce quelque chose qui les différenciait des autres? C'était, à son sens, la chose la plus probable.

Le roux soupira, tandis qu'il réfléchissait activement à la réponse qu'il allait lui donner. Un jour il saura. Mais pas maintenant. C'était bien trop tôt... Il ne voulait pas perdre Roxas encore une fois en lui avouant tout... Ce serra la fois de trop. " Tu n'as pas à le savoir " marmonna-t-il.

" Mais bon sang pourquoi on me dit toujours ça ?! Je veux des réponses, rien d'autre! " s'écria le blond avec un certain énervement non dissimulé. Des réponses... Il ne comptait même plus depuis quand il en voulait, depuis quand il en avait besoin. Cela était devenu une obsession. Les autres connaissaient plus de choses sur Roxas que lui même. C'était... assez troublant. Il avait l'impression de n'être un secret pour personne.

" Un jour, tu sauras... " fit vaguement le plus vieux, en faisant un pas ou deux, comme pour inciter Roxas à se remettre a marcher. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, bien évidemment. Le blond pouvait se montrer très têtu.

" Je veux savoir maintenant!! " cria-t-il, avec un regard qui en ferrait pâlir plus d'un. Comme si, rien qu'avec ses yeux, il lançait des menaces. Le roux eu un léger frisson qui lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Axel fit quelque pas ce qui obligea le garçon aux yeux azurs d'avancer également. " Que tu peux être têtu... ". Roxas eu un long soupir, comprenant qu'il aurait des réponses peut être dans... trois mille ans tout au plus?

Ainsi, ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes, traversant la Cité sous le regard inquiets voir interloqués de certains passants. C'est sur qu'on ne croisait pas un mec blessé tous les jours. Surtout quand celui-ci était aidé par un garçon plus petit, qui ne semblait pas avoir de muscles - mais pourtant, il n'était pas si faible qu'il en avait l'air.

Arrivés devant l'appartement d'Axel, celui-ci ouvrit la porte. Le blond était content de revenir dans cet appartement. Il aimait la chaleur qui s'y dégageait. C'était apaisant et la colère qu'il avait il y a quelques minutes disparue comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Le garçon aux yeux céruléens aida le roux afin qu'il s'allonge sur son lit. Celui hoqueta de douleur puis eu un soupir après avoir été confortablement installé.

" Hum tu as es bandes, du désinfectant, ce genre de choses? " Le roux hocha la tête et pointa la salle de bain du doigt. Le blond se dirigea donc vers l'armoire à pharmacie puis pris les bandes et du désinfectant ainsi que des compresses. Il revint dans la chambre et posa les affaires sur le lit, à côté d'Axel.

Le blondinet s'assit. Il eu l'air gêné quelques instants. En effet, pour pouvoir soigner Axel, il fallait lui enlever son T-shirt et il n'osait pas le faire. Axel eu un petit rire en compris avec les joues rougies de Roxas et essaya donc de l'enlever, sans succès. Il avait trop mal.

Le pauvre Roxas fut donc obliger de lui enlever, doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Le roux se retrouva donc torse nu devant le blond et celui-ci devint rouge tomate trop mure. Le plus vieux ne pu s'empêcher de rire. " Ta blessure est profonde... " murmura le blondinet. C'était une sorte de coupure sur son torse. Cela allait sûrement laisser une bonne cicatrice.

Il désinfecta donc la blessure, alors qu'Axel faisait des grimaces mais ne se plaignait pas. Roxas ne put s'empêcher d'avoir mal pour lui. Ensuite, il banda la plaie avec soin et minutie. Quand il eut terminé, il sourit au roux, content de son travail. Il était loin d'être doué en tout ce qui était soin, mais il s'en était plutôt bien sortit. Heureusement d'ailleurs. " Merci " dit doucement le rouquin. Les doigts de Roxas commencèrent à doucement caresser le torse d'Axel, ce qui eu pour effet de le détendre, car il ferma les yeux. " Ça va un peu mieux? " questionna le blond, sans pour autant arrêter.

" Oui... " répondit le plus vieux dans un soupir. Il dirigea une main derrière la nuque de Roxas et l'attira près de lui, en profitant pour l'embrasser, comme il savait si bien le faire. Le rouquin se releva légèrement mais eu un hoquet de douleur, ce qui termina de suite le baiser. " J-Je suis désolé... " Il était un peu gêné.

Le blond sourit, s'allongea à côté de son amant et se blottit contre lui. Axel passa un bras autour de la fine taille du blond. " Je te soignerais jusqu'a ce que ça aille mieux... je pourrais sécher un jour ou deux... "

Le roux fut surpris. " Et que va dire ta mère? " Roxas fit mine de réfléchir. Peut-être que lui expliquer qu'Axel s'était fait en quelques sortes "agresser" arrangerais les choses... ou pas.

" Bah... " commença-t-il. " Je pourrais lui raconter sans les détails. D'un air convaincant. " Le gros problème de Roxas, c'est que rare étaient les fois où son ton était convaincant. La raison? Il buttait sur certains mots. C'est ainsi qu'on pouvait remarquer immédiatement qu'il ne savait pas mentir. Pourtant, ça lui serait bien utile parfois.

Le huitième membre sourit et serra le plus jeune un peu plus contre lui. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et, sans doute épuisé, s'endormit aussitôt. Axel le suivit dans son sommeil peu de temps après...

_" Réfléchit bien avant de faire ça Roxas. Même si c'est la meilleure chose pour toi. " Une simple phrase d'une voix féminine. Cette fille avait environ son âge, un sourire orgueilleux sur les lèvres. _

_" Viens Roxas... " le roux lança un regard noir à la jeune fille, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le petit sourire qu'elle abhorrait sur ses lèvres. Après avoir mis le blond dans un lieu ou elle ne pourrait pas les entendre, il lui chuchota : " Ne crois pas cette quatorzième membre, je t'en supplie... " C'était un regard implorant mais Roxas s'en était fichu._

_Partir... cette idée était alléchante._

_Et elle avait réussi en moins d'une seconde à la lui donner._

_Rien que ça allait détruire le peu de espoir que Axel gardait pour lui même._

_------_

" J'avais pourtant été CLAIR! "

Une voix forte s'éleva dans une grande pièce circulaire. Elle possédait un grand nombre de sièges de marbres, tous de hauteurs plus ou moins différentes. Malgré tout, il n'y avait que deux personnes dans cette salle gigantesque : le supérieur et ce que l'on pourrait a présent appeler une sorte... de sous supérieur.

" Tu n'avais pas à blesser le numéro VIII! Quelque soit la technique qu'il utilise pour ramener le treizième membre, le principal c'est qu'il le ramène! " Son poing tapa fortement son accoudoir droit et pourtant, l'homme aux cheveux céruléens resta indifférent.

" C'est un traître. " lâcha-t-il enfin après un court moment de silence. " Un traître aveuglé par... comment on dit déjà? Ah oui, l'amour. Alors qu'il ne peut le ressentir. " Xemnas eu un petit rire. Certes, Saïx disait vrai, mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas vraiment le problème.

" Je te demanderais a l'avenir, de n'obéir qu'à mes ordres et non a tes stupides pensées! Tout ce que je veux, c'est la Clé du Destin, vivante, et ce n'est sûrement pas à toi de t'en charger. " dit le supérieur d'une voix glaciale.

L'homme a la cicatrice en forme de croix l'observa quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer : " Axel est un incapable, il ne nous ramènera jamais Roxas. Et vous le savez très bien. " Cette phrase suffit à énerver le numéro un. Sûrement parce que Saïx avait raison.

Quand Roxas avait une idée en tête, il ne la lâchait plus. Il était partit? Alors il ne reviendra pas.

------

Une semaine était passée depuis l'événement qui avait cloué au lit Axel pendant plusieurs jours. Son cher blondinet l'avait soigné, fait à manger, acheter des courses enfin bref, un vrai "homme a tout faire ".

Finalement, il n'en avait pas parlé à sa mère. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne l'a pratiquement pas vu de toute la semaine : elle ne cessait d'avoir des réunions importantes. D'habitude, il se serrait plaint. Mais là non, ça l'arrangeais plutôt bien.

Il avait donc séché deux jours, même qu'Axel s'était fait passer pour le docteur de Roxas, ou une identité que le directeur ne connaissait pas. Mais cela suffit pour lui faire croire que le blond était vraiment malade. Les directeurs étaient vraiment stupides de nos jours.

Cette semaine n'avait fait que rapprocher les deux membres. Ils avaient pu, pendant une semaine entière, être ensembles tranquillement et parler un peu plus. Et Roxas avait remarqué à quel point leurs caractères étaient différents. Mais pourtant, ils se complétaient. Comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle.

Roxas avait longtemps été, pour Axel, la pièce manquante à sa vie. Avant son arrivée, sa vie était monotone et sans grand intérêt. Il était dans l'organisation pour récolter des cœurs et rien de plus. Par la suite, il était dans l'organisation rien que pour Roxas.

Il était capable de tout, rien que pour lui.

Olette et Pence avaient demandés des nouvelles d'Axel. En effet, ceux-ci s'y étaient grandement intéressés, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hayner, qui vouait une jalousie sans limite pour le roux. Prononcer le mot "Axel" suffisait pour faire bouder le garçon habillé en militaire pendant une bonne heure.

Après avoir passé la moitié de son après midi avec ses amis, Roxas se dirigeait d'un pas joyeux vers l'appartement de son petit ami. Celui-ci lui avait même promis de lui donner un double des clés pour bientôt. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa plusieurs fois et le rouquin ouvrit, café à la main. " Roxas! " Un sourire illumina son visage.

Le rouquin se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Roxas. Peu de temps, certes, mais assez pour que le blond se sente... bien. Il entra donc puis s'assit sur le canapé, tandis qu'Axel lui apporta une tasse de café ainsi que des gâteaux. " Merci. " dit le blond, avant de boire une gorgée du breuvage - qui s'avérait être ni trop amer, ni trop sucré, un régal.

" Tu restes combien de temps? " questionna Axel, un sourcil haussé. Il aurait voulu que celui-ci dorme près de lui cette nuit. Rien de tel pour qu'il s'endorme rapidement.

Le blond baissa ses yeux vers sa tasse. " Une heure ou deux... " Le roux afficha un air déçu. Bon, ils dormiraient ensembles un autre jour. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Roxas, qui comprit, s'assit sur les genoux d'Axel afin d'être face à lui.

Axel entoura la taille du blond de ses bras et posa sa tasse. Roxas fit du même puis mis ses deux mains derrière la nuque du plus vieux. " La semaine prochaine, je resterais... " commença-t-il, en donnant un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Axel. " plus longtemps... " Il donna encore un autre baiser, mais plus long cette fois, un peu plus passionné.

" T'as intérêt. " prévint le huitième avec un sourire. Le blond hocha la tête, quelques mèches blondes retombant mollement sur son front. Cette fois ci, Axel embrassa pour de bon Roxas, approfondissant le baiser sans aucune hésitation, ce qui ne déplaisait aucunement au plus jeune. Puis il posa doucement ses lèvres sur le cou de l'adolescent, qui eu un soupir de contentement. " Sinon... "

Il mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille de Roxas, qui ne put s'empêcher un petit gémissement, et rougit. " Je ne devrais pas rester moins longtemps... tu continuerais ce genre de supplice comme ça... " dit Roxas, tout bas.

" Ça ne me déplairai pas... " avoua le roux, passant une main sous le T-shirt de Roxas, qui eu un hoquet de surprise. La main en question se posa sur son dos, le caressant très légèrement. C'était une sensation très agréable...

Soudain, des coups sur la porte d'entrée de l'appartement stoppèrent immédiatement l'ambiance qui s'était installé il y a de cela quelques minutes. Roxas lâcha un grognement sourd puis se rassit. Le roux se gratta la nuque, se leva et ouvrit.

" Oh, je me suis trompée d'appartement, désolé! Vous connaissez un homme d'environ une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs? " questionna la jeune femme.

Le roux eu malgré tout un sourire. " 6ème étage. " La jeune femme eu un sourire.

" Merci beaucoup! Pardonnez moi encore de vous avoir déranger! " Puis elle s'éloigna puis disparu dans les escaliers, qu'elle monta rapidement. Le plus vieux revint et se mit à sa place. Roxas boudait, et il y avait de quoi. Cela avait suffit à plomber l'atmosphère en moins d'une minute.

" Roh tu vas pas bouder quand même? " Le blond croisa les bras sur la poitrine, l'air faussement boudeur, puis il rit.

" On aura d'autre occasions... " lança vaguement Roxas. Axel haussa les sourcils, ayant peur de comprendre là où Roxas voulait en venir. Pas _là_quand même?

" Écoute Axel je crois que... "

**Huhu encore une fin qui en énervera plus d'un 8D J'aime les fins a suspens s'en va gaiement en laissant des tonnes de cookies derrière elle XD N'hésitez surtout pas sur les reviews, cela me permet de savoir ce que vous en pensez **


	8. Existence

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour cet incroyable retard. Je devais publier ce chapitre au bout de deux semaines maximum, et me voilà à le publier plus d'un mois plus tard. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Certains problèmes ont fait que ce chapitre n'a pas pu être écris rapidement. Manque de temps, de motivation, d'inspiration aussi. Et surtout, des problèmes de santé qui m'ont gâché une bonne semaine, voir plus. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre car personnellement, c'est l'un de mes préférés. Pour me faire pardonner, il est plus long que le chapitre précédent. Aussi, je préviens tout de suite. Ce chapitre contient du Yaoi. Cette scène pourra se résumer en une phrase donc, si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, ou si vous avez peur d'être choqué – ce dont je doute fortement, ceci n'étant que des sous entendu – je vous conseille de sauter ce passage, même s'il est nécessaire à votre compréhension. Sur ce, bonne lecture, de gros bisous et de grands remerciement pour vos reviews, qui me font chaud au cœur. **

**Disclaimer : Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, sinon Kingdom Hearts n'aurait jamais été pareil XD**

**--**

Chapitre 8 : Existence

**--**

" Ecoute Axel, je crois que... je suis entrain de sérieusement m'attacher à toi... " dit le blond en rougissant, fixant un point invisible, pour ne pas croiser le regard du roux, qui aurait pu le troubler. Ces yeux malicieux arrivaient facilement à le décontenancer, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Le roux ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire encore plus grand qu'habituellement a cette révélation. Il aurait voulu lui dire que, lui aussi, c'était le cas et ce, depuis longtemps, mais pas dans ces conditions. Pas comme ça. Pas face au... Roxas qui n'était pas vraiment _son _Roxas. Mais il aurait tellement voulu lui dire ces mots... deux mots qui veulent tout dire, mais qui sont pourtant si durs à prononcer. La peur de le perdre, encore une fois, lui donnait pourtant envie de lui dire, qu'importe le moment... Mais il _ne pouvait pas. _

" Axel? " questionna le blond, observant Axel avec attention, qui semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale, a l'idée que cela ne soit pas réciproque. Cela le... démoraliserait. Non, il n'avait pas à penser à ça. C'était _forcément _réciproque. " O-Oublie ce que j'ai dis! " Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains, qui avaient une importance particulière à ce moment.

Le huitième eu un petit rire et enlaça la taille de Roxas d'un de ses bras, celui-ci ayant un soupir de soulagement. Axel n'avait pas confirmé, certes, mais n'avait pas ? Pour autant, ce qui était plutôt... rassurant. Et puis, son bras autour de sa taille confirmait plus qu'autre chose. Il soupira d'aise puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, fermant les yeux.

" Tu restes dormir ce soir? "

La réponse lui paraissait évidente.

_--_

_Roxas plaqua le roux contre le mur, avec force, encrant son regard bleu, froid et transperçant comme la glace, dans les yeux verts et malicieux d'Axel, qui se voilèrent à cet instant._

_Il n'avait jamais supporté ce regard._

_Ce genre de regard qui vous fait sentir inférieur, stupide, et tellement faible, que cela en devient insupportable. Le genre de regard que l'on ne peut fixer plus d'une seconde, au risque de se sentir presque désintégré._

_Roxas aimait utiliser ce regard. Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait une certaine emprise sur le joueur qu'était Axel. Et c'était plaisant._

_Le huitième, après avoir passer une minute a fixer ces yeux céruléens, essayant de chercher une seule pointe de douceur, que Roxas cachait si profondément, fixa un point invisible dans le noir d'Illusiopolis.C'était tout bonnement insoutenable. Se sentir si faible face a un adolescent de 16 ans a peine. Insoutenable, et stupide._

_" Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi Axel ?! De l'amitié, de la haine, de l'amour ?! Tu n'auras jamais ça, tu comprends ?! Tu n'es qu'un menteur, un tueur qui n'a aucune pitié, qu'importe qui il tue, tant qu'il le fait! Tu me dégoutes Axel, tu me dégoutes! J'ai pensé que tu étais différent, pas comme les autres, que toi aussi tu avais des sentiments, mais c'est tellement faux... Les mots que tu dis sonnent tellement faux... Je ne te crois pas, je ne te crois plus! " cria presque la Clé du Destin, ses yeux froid se remplirent soudainement de larmes. Aucune ne coula, trop fier. Voilà ce qu'il était._

_Axel resta surpris un moment, ferma les yeux tout en respirant une bouffée d'air, qui était plus fraiche qu'il le pensait. L'air d'Illusiopolis était froid, glacial même, pesant. En clair, loin d'être agréable. Après quelques moments de réflexions, penchant le pour et le contre, il se décida à répliquer. " Comment tu peux me dire que je suis un tueur sans aucune pitié, alors que c'est également ton cas ?! Tu tue des tonnes de sans cœurs, des similis parfois même, juste pour calmer tes nerfs, et tu oses me donner des leçons de morales ?! Mais regarde toi Roxas, regarde toi !! Qu'est ce que tu vois hein? Un gosse qui veut juste révolutionner le monde avec deux Keyblades dans les mains! La vie elle est belle pour toi, tu es le chouchou du supérieur, t'es protégé comme une perle rare, rien n'est difficile! T'es qu'un enfant pourri gâté! Voilà c'que tu es! " _

_Roxas ferma les yeux, les dents serrées, une larme coulant de ses yeux pour glisser le long de sa joue. D'un geste rapide, presque calculé, il mit une gifle monumentale à Axel, qui tituba sous le choc, tandis que le blond fondit littéralement en larmes. " Tu n'es pas mieux Axel! " hurla-t-il, sa voix rempli d'un certain désespoir._

_Axel passa doucement ses doigts sur sa joue rougie et endolorie. Roxas l'avait vraiment gifflé, vraiment. Il n'en revenait pas mais pourtant, il le comprenait. Le treizième avait raison : il n'était qu'un menteur. Il prétendait détester les mensonges et les trahisons et pourtant, ces deux choses étaient devenues comme indispensable pour survivre dans la jungle qu'était l'Organisation. C'était comme la loi du plus fort. Le plus fort s'attaque au plus faible. _

_Roxas, lui, semblait comme revenir a la raison. Il sentit une douleur dans sa main, surement du à... la gifle qu'il avait donné a Axel. Non, comment avait il pu faire ça ?! Ses larmes redoublèrent, il posa une main sur sa bouche, comme écœuré. Comment avait il pu... comment avait-il pu... " Je suis désolé Axel... je suis désolé... excuse moi... " dit le blond d'une voix suppliante, regardant Axel, les yeux embués. _

_" Je ne ment pas quand je dis que je tiens à toi... Avant, dans l'organisation, je n'avais qu'un but, un seul : obtenir un cœur, pour me sentir vivant. Quand nos regards se sont croisés, mon but a changé. Ce n'était plus un cœur que je voulais obtenir, c'était toi... Qu'importe le temps que cela aurait pris... " Axel fini sa phrase en baissant les yeux vers le sol, des gouttes d'eau tombant mollement et doucement sur celui-ci. Il commençait de pleuvoir, comme souvent. Ces gouttes étaient également mêlées aux larmes de Roxas. Comme si le ciel pleurait avec lui._

_Roxas en resta très surpris et n'osa rien dire. Encore un nouveau mensonge? Où était-ce vraiment la vérité cette fois? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. En relevant les yeux, il croisa le regard émeraude de son vis-à-vis, rempli d'une sincérité qui le fit presque frémir. Il ne s'attendait pas à un regard si... sincère mais a la fois désemparé. " Axel... je ne t'apporterai jamais rien de bon... Tu ne feras que souffrir par ma faute! Et je ne veux pas ça, tu n'as pas mérité de souffrir! Je suis qu'un gamin qui ne comprends rien aux sentiments mais qui le prétends, mais c'est faux! "_

_" Je m'en fiche de souffrir Roxas, si tu savais... Cela n'a aucune importance…Vraiment." répondit le roux avec franchise. Il prit la main de Roxas, et la posa à l'endroit où il devrait normalement avoir un cœur. Un cœur qui bat, un cœur qui vit. Mais il n'y avait que du vide, rien ne battait, rien ne vivait. C'était une sorte de geste métaphorique, comme pour prouver qu'il ne mentait pas, qu'il le jurait._

_Pourtant, Roxas sentait quelque chose battre sous ses doigts. C'était un battement très faible, que l'on pouvait à peine remarquer, mais qui était doux. Le blond en resta presque bouche bé. Il ne rêvait pas. Ces bruits étouffés et réguliers. C'était les battements du cœur d'Axel. Il en était sur, cela ne pouvait être autre chose. Puis il retira brusquement sa main, revenant brusquement à la réalité. " Tu n'aurais jamais du me rencontrer... je vais te tuer a petit feu... "_

_Le huitième eu un sourire en coin. " On ne peut pas tuer un feu. " Il y avait dans sa voix une pointe de fierté, malgré qu'il savait très bien qu'il était loin d'être éternel. Cette idée était alléchante, mais impossible aussi. Hélas. Il aurait bien voulu être avec Roxas éternellement ou du moins, le reste de sa courte vie. Après les événements du manoir Oblivion, il savait que l'Organisation devrait agir et que certains pourraient, comme on dit, passer a la trappe._

_" Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu te lances..." commença le blond, qui fut coupé par le regard insistant d'Axel. Finalement, il se demandait lequel des deux avait plus d'emprise sur l'autre. Il suffisait que les yeux d'Axel se posent sur les siens avec une quelconque insistance pour que Roxas se sente complètement décontenancé. C'était assez troublant..._

_Axel eu un léger sourire avant de répondre, d'une voix sure : " Oh si, je le sais bien Roxas, et je sais que je ne le regretterai pas... " Il scella ses paroles en l'embrassant doucement, comme une promesse. __**Une tendre promesse**__... au goût amer._

--

Roxas se réveilla en sursaut, posant une main sur son front brulant. Il tourna doucement sa tête vers Axel, qui dormait tranquillement, un bras reposé sur les jambes du blond. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, trouvant cela mignon, mais du enlever le bras en question pour sortir du lit, en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Après cette délicate mission réussie, le blondinet se dirigea vers la cuisine, l'air endormit. Il ouvrit un par un les placards, pour trouver ne serait ce qu'un verre propre, mais le mot propreté ne faisait apparemment pas partie du vocabulaire d'Axel. Le blond se résigna donc à boire a même la bouteille.

" Ca va Roxas? " Le concerné eu un sursaut et se retourna rapidement, pour tomber nez-a-nez avec le rouquin, qui avait l'air pas si endormit que ça. " Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille! " s'exclama Roxas tout en fronçant des sourcils, alors qu'Axel riait.

Le garçon aux yeux céruléens remit la bouteille d'eau fraiche dans le réfrigérateur tandis qu'Axel était là, bras croisé, ayant l'air de vouloir une explication. " Et bien... " débuta le blond, le huitième s'approchant de lui. " Encore un rêve... ca n'a pas d'importance... " Il sortit de la pièce à pas lents, suivit du roux, qui lui pris soudainement le bras. « Axel? »

" C'était quoi ce rêve? " questionna-t-il, ayant l'air curieux. Roxas déglutit avec difficulté, il n'avait aucune intention d'expliquer ce rêve, alors il se débattit, mais Axel resserra sa prise et le blond eu une grimace de douleur. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à le savoir? " Dis-moi s'il te plait... "

Roxas soupira longuement, puis se retourna. A quoi bon lui cacher? " On était dans une rue très sombre... Je te traitais de menteur, que tu me dégoutais... ce genre de chose, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... après tu as répliqué que... j'étais un tueur et tu as dis un mot bizarre... " Axel haussa un sourcil. " Simili. "

Axel en tomba des nues, mais se garda de ne pas le montrer. Les rêves de Roxas devenaient donc de plus en plus précis. Un jour ou l'autre, il saurait la vérité. Et à ce moment là, il ne savait pas comment son amant réagirait. Le roux le savait maintenant : il ne pourrait pas tout lui cacher si longtemps, mais il n'avait pas à savoir, pour le moment, ce qu'était un simili. " Tu sais ce que c'est? " interrogea le blond, fixant Axel de ses beaux yeux saphir.

" Aucune idée " répondit-il simplement, y mettant une certaine assurance. Cependant, Roxas était toujours sceptique. Axel semblait savoir des choses que lui ne savait pas, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas pour Naminé. Le blond avait l'impression de ne rien savoir sur sa vie, alors que c'est lui qui la vivait!

Il se débattit légèrement et Axel se décida enfin à le lâcher. Arrivé dans la chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le lit sous le regard amusé du roux. Roxas semblait excédé et, d'un côté, il le comprenait. Le blond était recroquevillé sur lui même, comme un pauvre animal sans défense, sauf que, dans son cas, il ne comprenait plus rien a sa vie.

Axel s'allongea sur son lit, à côté de son compagnon et enlaça un bras autour de sa taille. " Pourquoi tout est si compliqué? " demanda le blond avec un soupir, tout en fermant les yeux. Le roux enleva d'un geste de la main les cheveux qui était sur la nuque de Roxas et y laissa de légers baisers, et le blond sembla se détendre.

Quand aurait-il des réponses à ses questions?

--

Roxas se réveilla, ne sentant plus la chaleur du corps d'Axel contre le sien. Il eu une petite moue et chercha des yeux la présence du roux. Celui-ci entra dans la pièce, un plateau à la main. Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. « Bien dormi? » Il hocha la tête. Comment ne pas bien dormir aux côtés de son petit ami, hum?

Il posa le plateau rempli de pâtisseries en tout genre et s'assit près de Roxas. Le plateau fut vite fini, étant donné que les deux étaient gourmands – et pourtant, ne prenaient aucun gramme. Le blond eu un petit bâillement tandis qu'Axel se dirigeait dans la salle de bain. Il revint une minute plus tard. " Merde, plus de serviette! " Le blond eu un petit rire. " Ca t'amuses? " lança-t-il, l'air faussement sévère.

" Oui. " avoua-t-il simplement. Le roux fronça les sourcils et monta à quatre pattes sur le lit, puis chatouilla Roxas, qui explosa de rire. " A-Arrêtes! " Des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux. " A-Axel, tu me chatouilles! "

" C'est censé être le but tu sais. " lança le roux, tout en tirant la langue. Il arrêta enfin ses chatouilles et Roxas essaya les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux. " Aide-moi à chercher des serviettes, au lieu de te moquer. Sinon, je recommence ce supplice. "

Roxas secoua négativement la tête et aida le rouquin à trouver ne serait qu'une serviette. Après une fouille presque complète, le blond se baissa et tandis sa main sous le lit, avant de sentir une forme rectangulaire. Il tira et découvrit donc une valise dans le plus grand des bordels, contenant le fameux tissu. Il la prit et la lança en plein dans le visage d'Axel.

Mais quelque chose attira soudainement son attention. Quelque chose de noir, au fond de la valise, avec quelque chose en argent, qui lui rappelait vaguement la chaine sur ces fameux manteaux noir. Soudainement, la valise se pris un coup de pied qui la propulsa en dessous du lit.

Roxas resta perplexe. L'envie de reprendre la valise et d'enlever les vêtements qui étaient au dessus de ce tissu noir était grande, mais Axel semblait ne pas aimer qu'on fouille dans ses affaires personnelles. Il se releva, le roux se dirigeant dans la salle de bain.

" Aurais-je le temps de prendre la valise? " pensa-t-il en son fort intérieur. Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Axel revenait, la serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux mouillés. Roxas faillit avoir un choc à cette vision. Voir Axel les cheveux lissés à cause de l'eau le changeait beaucoup.

" Euh pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? " questionna le roux en haussant un sourcil. Soudain il comprit et passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés. " Ca choque hein? " Roxas hocha la tête, puis se leva. En se mettant sur la pointe des pieds il embrassa le rouquin, puis alla dans la salle de bain.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es toujours aussi sexy comme ça! " confirma le blondinet en riant.

--

Après que Roxas soit parti, le roux se baissa et récupéra la mallette. Elle s'était pris un grand coup de pied, certes, mais contenait toujours les vêtements – bien que certains s'étaient éjectés à cause du coup de pied en question. Il récupéra le long manteau noir, plié au fond de la valise. Maintenant, il devrait trouver une autre cachette, mais laquelle? Le blond commençait à connaître par cœur l'appartement de celui-ci... C'était problématique.

Il soupira et mis son manteau, sans mettre de T-shirt en dessous, étant donné qu'il avait tendance a toujours avoir trop chaud. Il était maître du feu après tout... Puis il disparu dans une sorte de fumée noire.

--

Axel réapparu sur un grand siège de marbre. L'un des plus grands même. Six têtes tournèrent vers lui, et il se sentit soudainement gêné par ces regards insistants. « La réunion peut commencer... » dit une voix grave qui se voulait autoritaire – logique pour un supérieur d'une organisation comme celle-ci. « Celle-ci étant essentielle... »

" Parler d'un traître comme Roxas est loin d'être essentiel... " s'exclama un membre, qui enleva sa capuche, ce qui permit de découvrir un homme a la chevelure d'un bleu quelque peu terne. Le supérieur lui lança un regard noir, qui ne donnait aucune envie de répliquer.

" Oui, mais c'est le chouchou du supérieur! " La personne qui avait lancé ça devait avoir du cran, et un grognement sourd s'échappa des lèvres de Xemnas avant qu'il crie un " Silence! ". Xigbar se tut immédiatement, sous le regard furieux de celui-ci.

Axel soupira. Encore l'une de ces fameuses réunions qui partaient en débat sur Roxas. Il ne supportait plus ça. Plus du tout. Il lui arrivait même de se demander ce qu'il fichait ici. A part écouter des critiques les plus stupides les unes que les autres, tuer certains membres récalcitrant et tuer des sans cœurs pour un jour, avoir un cœur qu'il n'aura probablement jamais, franchement, il ne voyait pas.

Il arriva bien vite à une conclusion : il n'avait rien à faire ici. Rien, strictement rien.

" Roxas est un membre important pour la création du Kingdom Hearts... " fit Xemnas avec une voix toujours rempli d'assurance et de fierté. " Cependant... " Il retira sa capuche, pour jeter un coup d'œil a tous les membres, comme pour montrer qu'il était la personne la plus importante... " Ce membre est récalcitrant... Il a du caractère, un peu trop même. Comme vous l'aurez compris, nous devons le forcer à revenir et c'est à Axel que revient cette tache hasardeuse. "

" En vivant une amourette avec celui-ci ?! Tu parles d'une tâche hasardeuse!" répliqua l'archer avec un petit rire. Certains rirent également, d'autres restèrent neutres. Demyx, lui, donna un bref regard à Axel, qui fronçait des sourcils.

Partir. Ce mot revenait sans cesse dans sa tête à présent. Qu'avait-il encore à faire ici? Rien. Mais s'il quittait l'organisation, ou pourrait-il aller, hein? C'était bel-et-bien la seule chose qui le retenait. Mais l'envie d'avoir un cœur était tellement grande qu'il ne pouvait se résigner à quitter l'organisation. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Rester, ou mourir.

" Cela ne te regarde pas " siffla le roux d'une voix venimeuse, ce qui fit encore plus rire le concerné. Le huitième se retint de l'insulter, aussi. Il n'avait jamais bien aimé Xigbar et d'ailleurs, Roxas non plus. Un de leurs nombreux point communs, autre que celui d'enfreindre les règles.

Saïx eu envie de répondre à cela, apparemment. " Il est juste aveuglé par un amour qu'il ne peut pas avoir... nous sommes des similis après tout. " Le supérieur hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation et Axel ne pu retenir sa colère plus longtemps.

" Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?! Vous restez là, comme des cons, en cherchant un cœur alors qu'une personne pourrait vous faire sentir vivant! Vous avez juste des préjugés de merde, vous croyez en rien, juste parce que nous sommes... des similis! Vous faites chier! " conclut le numéro huit, en détachant chaque mot de la dernière phrase.

Cela jeta un froid glacial dans la pièce. Rare étaient les fois où Axel s'énervait, mais personne n'osait répliquer après des phrases comme celles-ci. Les membres s'avaient qu'il n'hésiterait pas à claquer des doigts pour que des flammes jaillissent, prêtes à dévorer celui qui a dit la chose qu'il ne fallait pas. En l'occurrence, là, il fallait se taire – ou se la fermer, dans le vocabulaire d'Axel.

" Bien, revenons au sujet principal de cette réunion. Cela ne regarde que le concerné et je l'ai déjà dit : qu'importe la manière qu'il utilise pour nous le faire revenir. L'important, c'est qu'il soit là, c'est tout. " Axel jeta un coup d'œil au siège du treizième, incroyablement vide. D'habitude, une jeune tête blonde était là, balançant ses pieds de temps à autres, le regard froid, fixant un point imperceptible dans cette salle au blanc violent.

Dès fois, ils se jetaient un regard en coin, tout en souriant, se retenant d'exploser de rire. Leur regard signifiait quelque chose de particulier comme : Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il dit. Il y avait entre eux ce genre d'alchimie, d'amitié parfaite que l'on a envie de briser pour rien au monde.

Il y a des gens, la première fois qu'on les voit, on sait qu'on va les haïr, au plus profond de notre âme, et on qu'une seule envie, c'est de leur planter un couteau dans le cœur, et voir la personne mourir devant nos yeux.

Il y en a d'autres, dès qu'on les voit, on sait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, qu'on va bien s'entendre avec. C'est un simple pressentiment et pourtant, il s'avère vrai dans la plupart des cas. Suit alors une relation presque fusionnelle.

Pour Roxas et Axel, c'était un mélange des deux. Une sorte d'amour-haine. Roxas haïssait Axel quand celui-ci mentait. Axel haïssait Roxas quand celui-ci l'abandonnait. Mais la plupart du temps, ils s'aimaient. Si fort, si fort, qu'ils croyaient qu'ils étaient des exceptions à ces similis si... vides.

--

" Je suis rentré ! " Il n'eut aucune réponse. Le blond posa son sac dans le couloir, alors qu'il n'y avait pas sa place et alla dans le salon et y trouva sa mère, observant une série télévisé avec attention – l'une de ses séries où Roxas devinait la fin et ce, dès le premier épisode.

" M'man… " Il fut aussitôt coupé par sa mère. " Chut, Mayu va enfin avouer à Hiroshi qu'elle l'aime ! " Roxas eu un petit rire et s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de sa mère, un peu n'importe comment, certes, mais on ne lui fit aucune remarque. " Mais Hiroshi va lui avouer qu'il est déjà marié avec Hitomi, mais qu'il a déjà trompé celle-ci avec Kimiko. " finit le blond, avec malice, sous l'air curieux de sa mère.

" Comment tu peux savoir ça ? " questionna-t-elle, Roxas s'assit plus confortablement sur le canapé, observant avec une grimace Mayu se faisant carrément briser par l'homme qu'elle aimait. " Simple pressentiment. " répondit celui-ci avec un léger sourire.

La jeune femme se leva, puis éteint la télé. La pause série était terminée, apparemment. Roxas avala durement sa salive, sachant très bien la question qu'elle allait lui poser. Il n'était pas censé dormir chez Axel mais… comment résister a une demande aussi alléchante, hum ? " Tu étais où hier soir ? "

" Chez Axel. " avoua-t-il simplement, sa mère ayant un long soupir, mais ne posa pas de questions, malgré que le blond s'y attendait. " La prochaine fois, je veux que tu me préviennes, d'accord ? " Roxas hocha la tête et sourit.

--

Roxas marchait d'un pas rapide, préssé de voir Axel. Certes, cela n'était pas prévu, mais il voulait lui faire une surprise et espérait de tout cœur qu'il serait présent. Il marchait les mains dans les poches et arriva enfin devant l'immeuble. Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de prendre l'ascenseur et couru dans les escaliers, manquant de tomber en ratant une marche.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin devant la porte du rouquin, il tapa sur la porte fortement, s'arrêtant pas de frapper une seconde. _Il avait envie de le voir_… Axel ouvrit, surpris de voir Roxas et apparemment essoufflé. " Roxas ? " Celui-ci eu un sourire. Ni une ni deux, il le prit dans ses bras, une main dans ses cheveux, et l'autre en bas de son dos. Il ferma la porte pour être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. " Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. "

" Surprise. " Sentir sa chaleur lui faisait terriblement de bien. C'était une chaleur rassurante et il sentait comme intouchable dans les bras d'Axel. Le blond se mit sur la pointe des pieds, encrant son regard saphir dans le regard émeraude d'Axel. A ce moment, il vit une lueur dans les yeux de Roxas, une lueur qu'il aimait, une lueur que seul lui connaissait.

Il savait parfaitement à ce moment ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il devait prouver. On peut s'emprisonner dans les mots, surtout lorsque l'on a aucune preuve qu'ils sont sincères. Et Roxas ne voulait pas qu'Axel doute ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de ses sentiments.

Roxas s'en fichait qu'ils se connaissent depuis si peu de temps. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait faire ? Y'a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un certain temps pour aimer ? Non, l'amour ne se commande pas. L'amour n'a aucune règle. Et on ne peut pas forcer les sentiments. A présent, il le savait plus que bien.

Axel souriait. Parce que dans ces yeux il retrouvait le Roxas qu'il connaissait. Pas le Roxas inventé de toute pièce, qui ressemble à n'importe quel adolescent, non. Le Roxas qui était si différent de tout le monde, qui n'aimait aucune règle, qui ne se souciait peu de l'ordre des mondes tant qu'il était près de lui. Et c'était ce Roxas là qu'il aimait. C'était ce Roxas là qu'il voulait.

Roxas n'hésita plus une seconde, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Axel, sa main allant dans ses cheveux roux presque rouge, celui-ci fermant les yeux se laissant porter par les sensations que donnait a lui seul ce baiser. Axel approfondit le baiser et Roxas le serra un peu plus fort, comme s'il voulait le garder près de lui à tout jamais.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quand l'air n'y était plus, la main du roux posée sur la joue du blond. " J-Je.. t'aime… " dit-il, à moitié essouflé. Roxas sourit, Axel également et ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, les bras du blond enroulés autour du cou d'Axel, cherchant à avoir encore plus de tendresse, de passion à chaque instant. Le roux entoura la taille du plus jeune de ses bras et le souleva doucement, celui-ci comprit le message et mis ses jambes autour de la fine taille d'Axel, sans pour autant arrêter de l'embrasser.

Roxas savait très bien ce qui allait se passer par la suite mais n'avait pas envie de l'arrêter. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, d'ailleurs ? Dans le fond c'était ce qu'il voulait. Sentir le corps d'Axel contre le sien. Rien d'autre.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans la chambre, dont la porte était heureusement ouverte. Axel posa doucement le plus jeune sur le lit défait – car le roux avait l'habitude de ne le faire que très rarement. Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et Axel contempla un instant Roxas, ayant peur d'obtenir un refus de sa part. " Tu es sur que… "

_Vide._

Roxas le coupa à la seconde même " Tais-toi et embrasse moi…" dit-il dans un murmure, et c'est ce que fit Axel. Puis il caressa avec tendresse la joue du treizième membre et celui-ci ferma les yeux, essayant de ne plus penser à rien.

_Seul._

Axel se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur son cou, Roxas soupirant d'aise, les doigts de sa main gauche s'emmêlant dans les longs cheveux rouges qui étaient doux, ce qui étonnait toujours le blond. Il serra le drap entre sa jumelle, penchant la tête sur le côté pour lui faciliter la tache. Il commençait à avoir chaud et il savait que c'était en partie à cause d'Axel. Ou plutôt grâce à Axel.

_Sans émotions._

Le roux glissa une main sous le T-shirt de Roxas, caressant la peau douce et légèrement halée et sentit le blond frémir sous ses doigts. Lorsque sa main arriva à l' endroit où il y avait son cœur, Axel eu un air mélancolique. Ce léger battement… Il était à la fois heureux pour lui mais envieux. Mais Roxas était son cœur. Qu'importe s'il n'en avait pas. Tant qu'il avait Roxas a ses côtés, il vivrait.

_Comme un humain._

_Pale copie._

Roxas l'observa avec un regard tendre et interrogateur à la fois, et le roux remonta le vêtement de celui-ci pour poser un baiser sur son cœur du bout des lèvres. Ce geste voulait dire beaucoup de chose pour lui. Enormément même.

_Pas de cœur._

Avec hésitation, Roxas se mit à défaire doucement la chemise de son amant, bouton par bouton et la défit jusqu'à ses coudes, n'osant pas vraiment l'enlever. Sa main se posa dans son dos, le caressant timidement au début, mais beaucoup moins par la suite. Il voulait se souvenir du corps d'Axel. Cela avait le gout de déjà vu mais Roxas ne se posa même pas la question « Pourquoi ? ». Parce que le corps chaud d'Axel contre le sien ne lui permettait pas d'avoir de pensées cohérentes.

_Inexistant._

Axel mordilla la peau de son cou, une peau au goût sucré comme ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Qui sait ? Peut-être n'auraient-ils pas la chance de le refaire une deuxième fois. Dernière fois. Ce mot résonna dans la tête du huitième et il essaya de faire taire cette petite voix qui lui répétait sans cesse « C'est la dernière fois, c'est la dernière fois. » Non. Il n'y aurait jamais de fin à cela. Il n'en voulait pas. Tout cela avait un parfum d'éternité.

_Froid._

Axel devenait de plus insistant et cela lui ôtait toutes pensées. Mais il était nerveux et celait l'empêchait d'agir comme il le souhaitait. Les lèvres d'Axel effleurèrent son ventre et il posa ses mains sur les hanches fines de Roxas. Celui-ci baissa le regard vers son amant et ses joues eurent une teinte vermillon. Il tourna la tête et n'osa même plus croiser son regard, mais lorsqu'une main le força à tourner la tête pour le regarder, celui-ci se perdit dans des yeux émeraudes et captivants.

_Exister ?_

Il n'avait jamais vu un regard comme celui-ci. Un regard possédant une si belle nuance de vert, telle une pierre précieuse. Ses yeux possédaient une certaine lueur d'amour et de désir mais le blond ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Axel sur les siennes, participant au baiser avec passion et férocité. Leurs langues se caressaient, Axel dominant sans aucun mal, face à un Roxas aussi timide. Plus timide que celui de l'Organisation du moins, Axel l'avait vite remarqué. Mais il avait les mêmes gestes, les mêmes regards. Le vrai caractère de Roxas ne demandait qu'à être réveillé…

_Vivre ?_

Roxas osa poser ses lèvres sur les épaules d'Axel, pouvant sentir son parfum, une odeur qu'il avait l'impression de connaître. Une fragrance qui rappelait des combats enflammés. Axel était un vrai feu, impossible à éteindre, impossible à contrôler, mais il était possible de se brûler. Facilement même.

_Aimer ?_

Le blond sentit les mains du plus vieux sur ses hanches et celles-ci firent glisser doucement son jean le long de ses maigres jambes. Celui-ci rougit et déglutit avec difficulté, embarrassé et redoutant ce qui allait se passer. Il avait peur, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'y mettre un terme.

_Détester ?_

Axel se débarrassa de sa chemise, qu'il lança quelque part dans la pièce, comme il l'avait fait pour le jean de Roxas. C'est lorsqu'il fut nu qu'il tourna la tête, n'osant croiser le regard du plus vieux, ses joues ayant une violente trace de rouge. La main d'Axel chercha la sienne et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Le blond savait qu'il faisait tout pour le rassurer. Grâce à ce geste, il fut plus détendu.

_Tuer ?_

Ce fut Axel qui se dévêtit entièrement, sachant plus que bien que Roxas n'oserait jamais le faire de lui-même. Le blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil, mais fixa bien rapidement un point invisible pour ne pas croiser le regard de son partenaire. Axel effleura de ses lèvres l'intérieur de sa cuisse et il sentit les ongles de Roxas s'enfoncer dans le bas de son dos. Il revint l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres puis le blond sentit que quelque chose se déchirait en lui, lorsqu'Axel décida de franchir le pas, fermant les yeux et se crispant.

_Se sentir… vivant._

Cette douleur, elle venait du cœur. Il avait l'impression qu'il se déchirait, qu'il était poignardé, arraché, a tel point que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Un tas de phrases l'envahirent, plus douloureuses les unes que les autres, malgré qu'il n'en connaissait pas vraiment le sens.

_Un jeune homme, châtains, portant un manteau noir. Il a un drôle d'instrument dans les mains. " Voyons Roxas, ne cherche pas, on existe pas ! "_

_Une chevelure rouge, des yeux émeraude, une question posée. Une réponse douloureuse. " Ce que sont les similis ? Rien. "_

_Un homme grand, à la carrure imposante. Cheveux gris, voix grave qui fait froid dans le dos. " Tu es un simili. Un simili n'a pas de cœur, pas d'émotion. Nous n'existons pas, seul un cœur peut nous rendre complet. "_

_Une jeune fille. Il ne voit pas son visage, caché par une capuche. " Roxas… Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour pouvoir exister pleinement… "_

_Et cette phrase, se répétant sans cesse. " Tu n'existe pas... "_

_" Tu n'as jamais existé ! "_

_" Tu n'existeras jamais ! "_

Roxas fondit en larmes, criant, les mains posés sur les oreilles dans une vaine tentative de taire tout cela. " A-Arrête… Je t'en supplie, arrête ! " Axel fut un peu surpris, mais voyant des larmes couler le long des joues de Roxas, il obéit sans poser de questions.

Il posa son pouce sur la joue du blond, ayant l'intention d'essuyer ses larmes mais… " Me…Me touche pas ! " cria le plus jeune, encore plus fort que précédemment. Sans qu'Axel puisse répliquer, Roxas se leva et ramassa les vêtements qui étaient dans la pièce, se rhabillant extrêmement vite, mais le roux se leva, se contenta juste de remettre son sous-vêtement.

Il couru après Roxas, qui essayait de partir le plus vite possible, mais lui attrapa le bras. Il se débattit, mais celui-ci le serra plus fort.

_" Tu n'existes pas "_

_" Tu n'as jamais existé "_

_" Et tu n'existeras jamais ! "_

Axel le lâcha et Roxas se couvrit les oreilles de ses mains encore une fois, ayant une migraine incroyablement forte, les larmes coulant de plus belle.

_" Exister ? N'y penses même pas "_

Et il se mit à courir. Courir a en perdre l'haleine, courir a en tomber, courir à en mourir. Qu'importe. Ses pas le menait quelque part, il ne savait pas vraiment où, à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il fallait juste qu'il soit loin de lui. Très loin. Il était la cause de tous ces rêves. Il le _savait_.

Finalement il arriva à un endroit qu'il connaissait bien, près de la gare de la cité et s'arrêta enfin, posant ses mains sur le rebord blanc.

_" TU N'EXISTES PAS ! "_

Le blond ferma les yeux et hurla de toutes ses forces…

" J'EXISTE ! "

**Et voilà ce chapitre est terminé ! Encore sur quelque chose de triste, je sais, mais que voulez vous, j'aime vous torturer : D sors en sautillant gaiement Et surtout, n'oubliez pas les reviews .**


End file.
